Un padre de verdad
by Santalia
Summary: Matt y Mimi pasan juntos una noche y ella queda embarazada,él la pide matrimonio y se casan, pero un malentendido los lleva a una catastorfe y acaba con su matrimonio, 4 años despues ese mismo destino los vuelve a poner cara a cara. LEMMON
1. 1:La niña de papá

**¡¡Hola de nuevo!! Ya os dijimos que no tardaríamos mucho XD Bueno este es nuestro segundo fic de digimon y obviamente(conociendo a sandri) es MIMATO pero nos parece una historia muy bonita n.n asique hemos decidido escribirla, como aviso: HAY LEMMON, y sí habrá otras parejas pero más adelante XD bueno pues aquí os dejamos el primer capítulo n.n:**

**IoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooI**

_**Capítulo I: La niña de papá**_

-_Con todos nosotros el gran Yamato Ishida._

Los ojos pardos de la muchacha se agrandaron al escuchar el nombre, fue como un jarro de agua fría, hacia tanto tiempo que no lo veía, giro la cabeza lentamente con miedo hacia la televisión, y allí estaba él, sonriente, y maldita sea, mucho más guapo de lo que le recordaba, su pelo rebelde parecía más rubio, sus grandes ojos más azules…

-_Bueno Yamato ¿qué se siente al ser el líder de la primera banda Japonesa en alcanzar el nº1 en todo el mundo?_

_Matt sonrió más abiertamente._

_-La verdad es que muy orgulloso._

_La presentadora elevo una ceja._

_-¿Y eso de ser elegido uno de los cinco hombres más deseados por la revista People?_

_Matt se sonrojo levemente._

_-Bueno eso lo tomo como una muestra de cariño de las fans._

_La mujer rellenita rio al oír los gritos del público._

_-¿Y dinos hay alguna mujer qué se lleve a casa ese cuerpo? ¿Una modelo quizás?_

_El rubio dudo._

-_Prefiero no hablar de mi vida privada, aunque negarlo sería una estupidez, todo el mundo ha visto las fotos…_

_-¿Y estas enamorado?_

_-Eso creo que me lo voy a quedar para mí, aunque reconozco que es muy difícil enamorarme._

_La presentadora lo miro pícaramente._

_-¿Cuántas veces te has enamorado?_

_Esta vez el chico no dudo._

_-Una._

-¡Mamá!

Mimi apago el televisor corriendo, como si estuviera viendo algo totalmente prohibido, y meneo la cabeza como quitándose ese recuerdo de la cabeza.

Una.

La tristeza se apodero de Mimi, una…,ella ya sabía quién era ella, los recuerdos que llevaba cuatro intentando borrar acudieron a ella como una alud…

**IoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooI**

**--Cuatro años antes--**

-¡¡Mimi!!

Mimi se volvió para saludar a sus amigos, cuando un chico castaño se abalanzo hacia ella y la apretó fuertemente contra su cuerpo, demasiado fuerte, pensaba la castaña al borde de la asfixia.

-Oh Tai por dios suéltala, vas a ahogarla.

Tai hecho una mirada de odio a su hermana, y luego sonrió a Mimi soltándola, se rasco la cabeza.

-Perdona. Es que ya hacía mucho tiempo desde tu última visita.

-Casi dos años.

Vio al chico pelirrojo que se hallaba un poco más apartado de los demás, y sonrió al que una vez había sido su mejor amigo. Fue hacia él y lo abrazo.

-Perdóname Izzy.

Se separo de él y miro a todos sus amigos con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Perdonarme todos, es que he estado muy ocupada, pero prometo no volver a tardar tanto la próxima vez de acuerdo.- Los chicos sonrieron, y entonces cayó en la cuenta- Oye y Sora y Matt, a Matt llevo sin verle años, la ultima vez no estaba.

TK sonrió a modo de disculpa.

-Bueno tenía que ensayar, luego seguro que viene…

Por qué sentía que la ocultaban algo….

-¿Y Sora?

Yolei se movía inquieta como si algo la carcomiera por dentro, y finalmente exploto.

-Ella se enterara antes o después, ellos han roto, y ella no quería venir por no encontrárselo, siempre que se ven acaban discutiendo, él no lleva muy bien que ella lo dejara.

Mimi se quedo callada, ¿lo habían dejado? Pero si la última vez que vio a Sora estaba muy enamorada…

-Bueno no pensemos en cosas triste- sentencio Tai- Mimi solo se quedara aquí tres meses debemos disfrutarlos.

Mimi sonrió.

-¿Por qué no nos vamos todos a celebrar el regreso de la princesa?

Tai se volvió a su hermana ceñudo.

-Tú menos celebraciones que solo tienes quince años.

Kari miro con odio a su hermano.

-Oh Tai déjala, nosotros tenemos más o menos su misma edad y vamos.

Ambas chicas miraron al castaño con ojos tristes.

-No conseguiréis nada- Se cruzo de brazos dignamente- Cuando yo digo que no es que no.

Mimi sonrió y miro con cara de pena a Tai.

-Pero yo esperaba que estuvierais todos, y…Kari es como mi hermana pequeña…

Tai abrió un ojo y miro la cara de pena de la castaña.

-Mierda, está bien , pero solo hoy por que es el regreso de Mimi, y kari –La aviso- nada de alcohol.

Kari y Yolei comenzaron a dar saltitos de alegría.

-Prometido.

-Eres un blando- se rio Davis, y el ofendido replico dándole un capón- Auch.

-¿Bien donde vamos?

Mimi rio.

-Eh… Tai, - el chico se volvió a mirarla- tengo que ir al hotel a dejar las maletas y a ducharme.

Tai se sonrojo.

-Perdona Memees no me había dado cuenta. Bueno pues quedamos en el parque de Odaiba a las once ¿está bien para todos?

Todos afirmaron.

**IoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooI**

_-¡Pero tienes que venir! Mimi lleva mucho sin venir y la última vez ni siquiera estabas aquí._

Matt suspiro mientras se despedía con la mano de los miembros de su grupo.

-Oye eso no es culpa mía, teníamos un concierto en Hokaido, además ya hace cuánto…3 o 4 años que no la veo… no creo que me eche mucho de menos.

-_Matt tienes que entrar en razón, esta estúpida guerra que tenéis tú y Sora nos está perjudicando a todos._

Al oír el nombre de su ex novia el cuerpo del rubio se tenso.

-No es por Sora.

-_¿Y entonces por qué no vienes? _

Matt dudo.

-Está bien intentare pasarme.

-_Gracias hermano._

Yamato apago el móvil molesto, y salió a la calle. Tsk ¿por qué tenía que verla? Llevaba meses esquivando ese momento , aun no estaba preparado, no podía entender como ella era más feliz sin él… cuando él se sentía una mierda. Maldita Mimi, no iba en dos años, y tenia qué aparecer justo en ese momento, ese proyecto de pija obsesionada con el rosa podía pagarse un billete a Japón cuando la diera la gana, y sin embargo llevaba dos años sin ir, y cuando la princesita quería venir todos como idiotas corrían a hacerla feliz, suspiro molesto, seguro que aun llevaba esas horribles mechas rosas en pelo, ¿llevaba estrellitas?

-¿Yamato?

Matt volvió la mirada al oír su nombre, y sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa, delante de él se encontraba la chica más perfecta que había visto en su vida, tenía el pelo color castaño largo suelto cayendo en dulces ondas hasta casi su cintura, sus enormes ojos rodeados de espesas pestañas lo miraban divertida, tenía una perfecta sonrisa que acompañaba a sus dulces facciones, el cuello largo y elegante, y un cuerpo digno de una modelo, quizás lo era, aun que era demasiado bajita para ello… pero hasta eso armonizaba en ella.

Pestañeo.

-¿Nos conocemos?

La chica rio.

-Creía que estabas ensayando.

Matt frunció el entrecejo contrariado, ¿Cómo sabia ella que estaba ensayando? Tal vez era una de sus fans, tal vez por eso le resultaba extrañamente familiar aquella risa…

-Ya he acabado.

La chica se acerco a él, y le dio un abrazo, provocando que todo su cuerpo reaccionara al contacto de la chica, olía tan bien, tan dulce… se sonrojo y la separo un poco, tenía que clamarse, eso era una locura.

-Perdona pero yo no soy de los que se aprovechan de las fans…

Aun que podía hacer una excepción esta vez… pensó divertido.

La chica lo miro extrañada un segundo.

-¿No sabes quién soy?- Matt negó con la cabeza, y ella lo miro apenada- ya veo…- El rubio estaba a punto de abrazarla y pedirla perdón, aun sin saber muy bien de que tenía que arrepentirse, esa chica le inspiraba ternura. Pero cuando iba a hacerlo, la chica comenzó a reír.-Bueno en ese caso creo que te debo una disculpa por el abrazo.

Matt comenzaba a estar totalmente perdido con esa chica, pero había algo en esa sonrisa, una picardía… ¿Qué era tan divertido?

-No te preocupes. –Ladeo la cabeza- ¿Y no me vas a decir tu nombre?

La chica amplio su sonrisa.

-No, es más divertido así.

Matt sonrió.

-Pero así tú me llevas ventaja…

La chica pareció pensarlo.

-¿Te asusta que una chica te lleve ventaja Ishida?

Los ojos azules del chico brillaron pícaramente.

-Tendré que recortar esa ventaja…¿Quieres ir a tomar algo?

La chica achico los ojos.

-¿No hay nadie que te este esperando?

Matt se encogió de hombros.

-Nada importante, iba a ir a una aburrida fiesta de bienvenida de una chica que era amiga mía hace años.

La chica lo miro sorprendida.

-¿Y ya no lo es?

-Hace mucho que no la veo, seguro que ahora lleva todo el cuerpo de rosa y estrellitas.

-¿Por qué crees eso?

-Bueno ella siempre fue rara, era la típica niña de papá…

-¿Te caía mal?

-Tsk, no mal no, me era un poco indiferente, ya sabes, era demasiado activa, no paraba de hablar y de llorar…

-Ya veo… Puede que la chica fuera comunicativa, alegre, y sensible… claro que para el orgulloso, frio, distante, y adulto Yamato Ishida esas cualidades carezcan de valor.

Matt se quedo en shock, ¿qué la pasaba a esa chica? ¿Por qué se ponía así? Hace un momento estaba aceptando el juego, ¿por qué se tomaba tan mal sus palabras hacia Mimi?

-Mimi.

Matt se volvió sorprendido al ver a Yolei correr hacia ellos, ¿Mimi? Se volvió y miro a la chica que lo miraba desafiante, no podía ser, esa chica no podía ser…

-Mimi Tachikawa…

La castaña sonrió al chico.

-Con qué niña de papá ,eh?

Yamato abrió la boca, pero en ese momento la peli morada llego hasta ellos abrazando a Mimi. Luego como si no lo hubiera visto, sonrió a Matt.

-Vaya así que ya os habéis encontrado, eh? Bueno venga vamos, o llegaremos tarde.- Las chicas comenzaron a andar. Matt seguía totalmente en shock- Matt- grito la chica- Vamos, hemos quedado dentro de diez minutos.

Yamato estaba a punto de decir que él no iba cuando algo en el cambio de opinión.

-Déjale no creo que quiera venir a "una aburrida fiesta".

El rubio sonrió a espaldas de las chicas, y se volvió.

-Creo que se ha vuelto más interesante…

**IoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooI**

Las luces de neón de distintos colores adornaban la sala de baile, Mimi bebió el resto de su copa irritada consigo misma, ¿por qué la importaba tanto lo que el creído ese pensara? Siempre había sido un repelente.

Lo miro de reojo y se encontró de frente con sus divertidos ojos azules, mierda ¿por qué no dejaba de mirarla? Y lo peor de todo ¿por qué ella se ponía nerviosa? Suspiro y siguió bailando con Yolei y Kari.

Mimi observo a un grupo de chicos que las llevaban mirando toda la noche, babosos, uno de ellos parecía ir directamente hacia ella, empezaba aponerse a la defensiva cundo noto un cuerpo pegarse detrás de ella, y unos brazos rodear su cuerpo, el chico se detuvo en seco y cambio de dirección. La castaña se volvió a su rescatador, pensando que sería uno de sus amigos, y entonces sus ojos se encontraron con unos azules, el bajo la cabeza hasta el oído de ella.

-Él no sabe que eres una niña de papá.

Los ojos de Mimi se achicaron, e intento inútilmente separarse de aquel cuerpo fibroso.

-Suéltame Ishida.

-Deja de pegarme hace cuatro años que no nos vemos qué hay de malo en bailar con una amiga…

Mimi se cruzo de brazos totalmente derrotada.

-Tú no bailas.

Él chico sonrió y abrió la boca para contestar.

-Es cierto Matt ¿desde cuándo bailas?

Los ojos del chico se agrandaron al oír la voz detrás de él, Mimi pudo notar como su cuerpo se contaría y como la soltaba como si quemara. Miro por al lado de él, y vio a la joven que los miraba ceñuda.

-¡Sora!- Mimi abrazo a la chica- ¿Qué tal todo? Ya creí que no venias…

La chica sonrió a Mimi y luego le lanzo una mirada despreciativa al rubio.

-Estuve a punto de no venir, pero ya sabes cómo es Tai…¿ Y tú como estas? Ya veo que estas preciosa, no me extraña que estés rodeada de moscones.

-¿A quién llamas moscón?

Pregunto Matt totalmente ofendido. A lo que la pelirroja se limito a encogerse de hombros.

-Oh bueno, yo me refería a ese grupo de ahí llegue hace un rato y no dejaban de babearte, pero…- sonrió triunfante- si te ofendes, tal vez sea porque la estabas rondando.

Mimi nunca había visto los ojos de Matt tan oscuros, trago saliva deseando que eso acabara, ¿qué demonios les pasaba a esos dos?

-Yo creo que sería mejor dejarlo hay… Matt solo bromeaba.

Matt la cogió de la cintura tan fuerte que Mimi casi cayó de bruces, pero su cuerpo la paró en seco, consiguiendo que las mejillas de la joven ardieran por la cercanía del chico.

-¿Y si la estaba rondando? Es una chica muy bonita. No creo que sea asunto tuyo o sí?

Mimi abrió mucho los ojos. Sora se cruzo de brazos.

-Te subestimas, puedes hacer lo que quieras, pero no me gustaría que jugaras con Mimi , ella aun no sabe quién eres…

-Valla pues yo creo que ella me conoce muy bien… puede que mejor que tú.

-¿En serio? Pues yo creo que te estaba dando calabazas.

Yamato acerco más a Mimi, ella ni siquiera se dio cuentas de sus intenciones hasta que noto los labios del chico sobre los suyos, el pánico se apodero de ella y abrió la boca para gritarle que la soltara, momento en que el aprovecho para introducir la lengua en su interior, y entonces sucedió, Mimi se quedo quieta, sus sentidos dieron la intrusión como válida, más que eso, era como si fuera algo perfectamente normal, la boca de Matt tenía un ligero gusto a Whisky, y si bien sus labios habían sido fríos y exigentes, su lenguas se movía en su interior de forma cálida, casi cariñosa acariciando las húmedas paredes, Mimi estaba perdida en aquel beso, una parte de ella se negaba aceptarlo, sentía como vivir un sueño, 

estaba a punto de abrazarlo de sujetarse a él para no perder del todo el equilibrio, cuando Matt igual que la había abrazado la soltó, y se alejo de las dos chicas que lo miraban boquiabiertas.

Mimi llevo la mano a sus hinchados labios sin llegar a creerse lo que acababa de pasar…

-Lo siento Mimi, él no debería meterte en esto…

Pero Mimi apenas hoy a Sora, sus ojos se dirigían al chico que se dirigía a la puerta de salida de la discoteca. No podía dejarlo así, sus piernas comenzaron a correr sola detrás de él, algo la decía que lo detuviera.

Salió del local y una suave brisa la devolvió a la realidad ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué seguía a ese idiota?

-¿Mimi?

Mimi abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y giro la cabeza para ver a Matt totalmente extrañado mirándola, trago saliva y se acerco a él, que se encontraba apoyado en una pared fumándose un cigarro, la chica lo miro ceñuda.

-No sabía que fumaras.

Él le dio una calada al cigarrillo.

-Ya lo sabes…

Mimi se sentía idiota, ¿por qué había ido allí?

-¿A qué ha venido lo de antes?

Matt se rasco la nuca.

-Perdóname a sido un impulso.

Ya está ya te a ha contestado pensó la joven nerviosa, vuélvete y vete. Mierda ¿por qué sus pies no la obedecían?

-Creo que será mejor que entre…

Mimi luchaba consigo misma por moverse, ¿por qué no lo hacía? Entonces noto como él tiraba el cigarro y la agarraba por la cintura. Mimi lo miro asustada a los ojos, pero el parecía totalmente seguro de lo que iba hacer, bajo su cabeza y sin decir nada se apodero de sus labios, la beso dulcemente, saboreando cada movimiento vergonzoso de la joven, atacando directamente a los sentido de la joven. En la mente de Mimi comenzaron a sonar todas las alarmas, tenía que pararlo , tenía que pararlo, subió las manos hasta el pecho palpitante del chico para alejarlo, pero él la apretó más contra si, logrando que el beso se profundizara, y que el cuerpo de la chica quedara totalmente pegado al suyo.

Los besos se tornaban cada vez más pasionales, más exigentes las lenguas se movían más rápido, como si se devorasen, y él chico apretaba las nalgas de la joven consiguiendo que ella fuera consciente la potente erección del rubio.

Matt se separo de ella un instante y la beso en la frente, respiro dos bocanadas de aire, como si le costara respirar, Mimi no estaba mucho mejor estaba totalmente avergonzada por su comportamiento, ¿qué la estaba pasando?

-¿Vienes?

Mimi vio la mano tendida del chico , ¿A dónde?, volvió la mirada hasta la del chico, y como hipnotizada por sus azules ojos, asintió en silencio aceptando la mano que la tendía.

Anduvieron en silencio unos metros hasta llegar a un parque vacio, Yamato miro a los lados y la guio hasta un banco que se encontraba apartado de cualquier mirada. Se sentó en el banco y la sentó encima de él.

Mimi sabía que aquello estaba mal, que era Matt, que era una locura, pero era como una muñeca en sus manos, él volvió a reclamar su boca, y ella se dejo llevar, no sabía el tiempo que llevaba besándose, cuando Matt comenzó a darla pequeños mordiscos en el labio inferior de su boca, paso la lengua y luego bajo la cabeza hasta su cuello, comenzó a darlas tiernos besos y trazar círculos con su lengua mientras imitaba los movimientos 

con el dedo que jugaba con su pezón, Mimi se mordió el labio de abajo intentando acallar los gemidos de placer que brotaban de su garganta, Matt mordió el pequeño lóbulo de la oreja, y bajo la mano hasta su ombligo donde volvió a tarazar círculos, pero esta vez introduciendo dentro del pequeño hueco de la joven el dedo, presionando levemente, y volviendo a continuar su tortura, Mimi no pudo controlarlo más y dejo escapar un sonoro gemido, que Matt acallo con sus besos; la mano siguió su camino por debajo de la falda de la chica, hasta llegar a su ropa interior, donde al igual que en el ombligo trazaba circunferencias y presionaba en el centro del placer de la joven, que inconscientemente se arqueaba contra él.

Mimi estaba sumida en el placer, tanto que apenas fue consciente de que el chico ya no trazaba esos círculos por encima de su ropa interior, si no que lo hacía directamente sobre su tierna piel. Noto una leve molestia al sentir el largo dedo penetrando en ella, y se contrajo débilmente, Matt fue cruelmente lento en retirar el dedo, solo para volver a acariciar esa parte intima de su cuerpo, Mimi gimió al sentir otra vez el dedo dentro de ella, esta vez ya sin molestia alguna. Noto que curvaba el dedo tocando una parte de ella, que logro que su cuerpo entero se crispara de placer.

Matt acariciaba ese punto, con embestidas constantes cada vez más aceleradas, Mimi podía notar como su respiración y los latidos de su corazón se acompasaban a ese ritmo, Y como cada vez se aceleraban más, hasta que su cuerpo pensó que no podría más y de su garganta broto un fuerte gemido, para luego notar como sus caderas tenían vida propia y se movían al ritmo que sus paredes se contarían, se albarazo al chico asustada con la respuesta de su cuerpo, y oyó débilmente que Matt le susurraba palabras de elogio y de calma. La respiración volvía poco a poco a su normalidad, y la consciencia de Mimi también ¿qué estaba haciendo? Miro los ojos azules del chico totalmente avergonzada, y se sorprendió al ver que sus ojos se habían vuelto más brillantes que nunca, una parte de ella se asusto al ver que el llevaba sus manos a los botones de su pantalón y se los bajaba dejando al descubierto la parte dura del chico, Mimi no quería mirar, solo miraba los ojos azules del chico, como si estuviera embrujada, Matt la alzo sobre su miembro y la beso de nuevo a medida 

que bajaba las caderas de la chica resbalándose sobre él, alrededor de él, Mimi dejo de besarle, y apretó fuertemente los ojos al sentir el dolor, no entraba, simplemente no entraba, era demasiado grande, Matt se detuvo empeño y la levanto la cara obligándola a mirarlo.

-¿Mimi?

No hacía falta que dijera más Mimi entendía perfectamente la pregunta, su cara se volvió más roja aun, y afirmo débilmente con la cabeza, esperando el siguiente paso del joven, que la abrazo fuertemente y la susurro al oído.

-Tranquila.

Volvió a besarla como al principio, dulcemente, hasta que Mimi comenzó a relajarse, con una mano acariciaba la parte más intima de la chica, consiguiendo que su cuerpo volviera a humedecerse, y entonces Mimi noto como él levantaba las caderas y entraba en ella de manera suave y delicada, entonces noto como algo dentro de ella se rompía, y él entraba totalmente en ella, como ella quedaba apoyada contra los muslos del joven. Abrió los ojos y miro al chico que apenas se movía, y vio que tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, y los labios apretados, parecía como si estuviera haciendo un gran esfuerzo.

Ella lo miro dubitativa y finalmente lo beso dulcemente en los labios. Matt abrió los ojos sorprendido, y acepto el trémulo beso, la chica podía notar como él movía lentamente las caderas mientras devoraba su lengua.

Estaba llegando a un punto donde para ser sincera empezaba a no disgustarle las embestidas del chico, pero entonces el chico la abrazo fuertemente, y comenzó a moverse mucho más rápido.

-C…creo que prefiero que lo hagas lento como antes.

Susurro la chica al oído del chico.

-Lo siento Mimi lo intente…

Y entonces noto un fluido cálido llenar su interior…

**IoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooI**

**Buenoo pues hasta aquí, no os quejareis!! Que por ser el primer capítulo lo hemos hecho superlargo.**

**-Si ya lo sabemos vivimos en el reino de la perversión n/n**

**-En cuanto a la historia poco a poco entenderéis todo n.- **

**Esperamos que os guste!! Y ya sabéis cualquier cosa RR**

**BESOS!**


	2. 2:El comienzo

**¡¡Hola!!Mil perdones por tardar pero nos fuimos a las Cruces de Granada… y nos perdimos por allí jaja. En cuanto a la historia MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LAS RR (nos encanta que os guste n.n)**

**Fresi: te dije que hacerlo en un parque causaría revuelo…**

**Sandri:¿Tia quién no lo ha hecho en un parque alguna vez?**

**Fresi:Yo…**

**Sandri… n/n**

**Bueno pues aquí os dejamos el capi 2!!**

**IoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooI**

_**Capítulo II: El comienzo**_

Mimi lego cansada a su casa en total silencio, cerró la puerta tras de sí, comprendiendo lo que acababa de suceder unos minutos antes…, se había entregado a Matt, ¿Por qué a él? Llevaba años sin verle, y nunca le había caído excesivamente bien…, ¿entonces por qué? Reconocía que era un chico guapo, puede que más que guapo, pero en su vida otros muchos chicos lo habían intentado, incluso alguno podía ser más guapo que el rubio… se dejo caer tras la puerta y entonces noto una leve molestia en cierta parte de su cuerpo, cerró los ojos y trago saliva, ¿Cómo iba a decírselo a Sora? ¿Cómo se suponía que tenía que actuar delante de Matt? Apoyo la cabeza en la puerta y miro al techo… iban a ser tres meses muy largos…

**IoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooI**

Matt arrojo las llaves sobre la mesa, y se dirigió a la cocina, abrió la nevera con la mirada sombría y cogió una botella se zumo de naranja, dio un trago cerrando la puerta de frigorífico. Y se dirigió al salón, se sentó en el sofá y entrecerró los ojos… ¨¿Qué demonios había hecho? Lo que había empezado por un ataque de ira contra Sora se le había ido de las manos al besar a la castaña, todo en ella era tan dulce, tan tierno…, mierda, se podría haber controlado si ella no hubiera salido detrás de él, necesitaba aire, y al verla ahí parada frente a él, totalmente sonrojada, ¿qué esperaba? Él era un hombre, y ella era una de las chicas más guapas que había visto en su vida…¿Cómo iba él a imaginarse que alguien con ese 

cuerpo era virgen? ¿Por qué no se lo había dicho antes? Suspiro ¿por qué la echaba la culpa a ella? Ella había estado perfecta, era él el que tenía que a verse controlado, y para ser sincero aunque ella le hubiera dicho que era virgen, dudaba de que hubiera podido detenerse. Dios, había sido el mejor polvo de su vida, ella era como un guante, era perfecta, era como hecha aposta para él, encajaban , ella era todo dulzura, y luego tenía ese punto de pija gritona que le encantaba…

Sacudió la cabeza ¿pero en que estaba pensando? Ella seguía siendo Mimi Tachikawa…, su amiga de la infancia, y él era Yamato Ishida, Mimi y Matt… eso nunca funcionaria… Además ya había aprendido la lección las amigas de la infancia y el amor no casan bien…

Solo que ¿qué se suponía que haría ahora? Esperaría ella algo… algo así como amor eterno…, mierda, mierda, mierda, volvió a dar un trago al zumo, solo eran tres meses y luego ella desaparecería de nuevo… aunque pensó tristemente iban a ser tres largos meses…

**IoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooI**

El rubio sonrió a su hermano mientras echaba un trago a la cerveza que le acababan de servir.

-¿Y bien cómo te va todo?¿De qué querías hablar?

TK bebió de su naranjada, y miro ceñudo a su hermano.

-Quería cercieorarme de que estabas bien.

Matt elevo una ceja tras sus gafas de sol.

-¿Por qué lo dudabas?

TK se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno desde la fiesta de Mimi hace quince días no te hemos vuelto a ver el pelo, y ese día ni siquiera te despediste.

Matt se atraganto y tosió para pasarlo, era cierto que los había estado evitando, bueno más bien evitaba a cierta castaña, no es que no quisiera darle la cara o algo así, era más bien que no sabía que decirla, ni como se 

lo tomaría ella, él se había comportado como lo peor… y lo sabía, pero no sabía que se suponía que tenía que hacer…

-Lo siento. Debí haberme despedido.

-No te preocupes Mimi nos explico…

Yamato frunció el entrecejo y miro a su hermano intrigado.

-¿Qué os explico exactamente?

TK parecía no darle importancia.

-Que cuando Sora llego tú te enfadaste y saliste a fumar un cigarro, luego ella salió por que se encontraba indispuesta y que tú te ofreciste a llevarla a casa.

Matt abrió los ojos sorprendidos, vaya con la princesita, si que tenia imaginación… aunque era mejor así, sin duda mucho mejor que la verdad, le dolía mentir a TK pero si se lo contaba seguramente pondría el grito en el cielo, más que eso, seguramente le obligaría a ir en penitencia hasta su casa y pedirla matrimonio.

-Ya veo…

-Lo que no entiendo, es por qué esquivas quedar con nosotros desde ese día… nadie te va a echar nada en cara…

Porque no sabéis la verdad. Pensó matt.

-No os esquivo- mintió- Es solo que estoy ocupado…

TK lo miro sin convencerse.

-Te conozco Matt, soy tu hermano, sé que me ocultas algo , algo por lo que nos esquivas…¿Es por Sora? Porque si es eso, es una tontería, eso es pasado, no sé qué pasaría el día de la vuelta de Mimi, pero podemos quedar un día con uno y otro con otro, la pobre Mimi solo viene aquí muy de vez en cuando, se merece estar con sus amigos Matt.

Matt casi rio ante la inocencia de su hermano, ¿pobre Mimi?. Pobre él, que llevaba dos semanas intentando no ver a la castaña en sus sueños, 

por algún motivo que se escapaba a su entendimiento, solo podía pensar en la pequeña princesita…

-Estoy ocupado TK, eso es todo, si hubiera otro motivo yo…

-¡Takeru!

Matt volvió la cabeza hacia el grito, y se quedo de piedra al ver a Yolei, Kairi y …MIMI . La castaña se había quedado igual que él, Yolei casi la tira para que volviera a caminar y llegar donde estaban los dos chicos.

-¡Hola estrella del Pop!- Matt ni se molesto en corregirla y se limito a asentir con la cabeza- Veo que acabáis de pedir ¿os molesta si os acompañamos?

-Bueno la verdad es que…

-Genial.

Yolei cogió una silla y se sentó a la mesa de los dos hermanos. Matt la miraba con rabia, mientras Mimi observaba la escena desesperada… parecía como si ella tuviera las mismas ganas de salir corriendo que él… ¿y eso por qué?

-Mimi siéntate. Aquí preparan unos batidos geniales.

Mimi miro a la hermana de Tai con resignación y se sentó en la única silla que quedaba libre al lado de Yamato. Cuando lo hizo este pudo notar su colonia, sonrió, era dulce hasta en su perfume… pestañeo y fijo la vista en su hermano que estaba al frente, no podía seguir pensando esas tonterías de Mimi, Mimi era… Mimi, y lo que había pasado había sido simplemente un impulso, aunque… había sido el mejor impulso de toda su vida.

-¿Te pasa algo?

Matt pestañeo palideciendo a la pregunta de Hikari.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Tenías la vista perdida…

-Estaba pensando en mis cosas.

La chica pareció contenta con la respuesta y se encogió de hombros. Matt suspiro, tenía que arreglar eso, huir no servía de nada, si seguían así al final alguien se acabaría dando cuenta… Se acerco al oído de la chica al dejar el vaso.

-Tenemos que hablar.

Pudo notar como el frágil cuerpo de la castaña se tensaba, como su vello se erizaba, así que seguía sin serle indiferente, cerró los ojos con desgana y luego los abrió enfadado consigo mismo, ella tampoco le era indiferente a él, nada indiferente.

-Voy al baño.

Matt observo como la chica se ponía de pies y se dirigía dentro del local, no sería mala idea hablar ahora, si lo dejaba para luego, si quedaban solos, no se fiaba mucho de sí mismo y de sus instintos cuando se refería a esa pequeña llorona…

-Yo también voy, queréis que os pida algo más de paso.

Todos lo ignoraron negando con la cabeza y siguieron en su conversación. Entro en el local buscando con los ojos a la chica castaña que acababa de pasar, pero no la vio diviso la puerta del cuarto de baño de las chicas y se acerco allí, esperaría, no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

Dos minutos después la chica salió del baño y se sorprendió al verlo allí.

-¿Qué quieres?

Matt se cruzo de brazos.

-Creo que deberíamos dejar algo claro.

La chica asintió.

-Si yo también lo había pensado…¿pero aquí?

Matt frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Qué habías pensado?

Mimi se apretó las manos.

-Bueno que había algo que quería decirte.

Ya esta, pensó el rubio, ahora dirá que me quiere, que siempre estuvo enamorada de mi… normalmente eso pasaba…, aunque sorprendentemente se sentía molesto cuando se lo decían e intentaba huir , esta vez una parte de él estaba ¿ilusionada?, negó con la cabeza, era solo por que se trataba de una amiga solo podía ser eso…

-Las damas primero.

Mimi cogió aire, como recogiendo valor de alrededor.

-Bueno Matt yo… creo que será mejor que no repitamos lo del otro día, fue un momento de debilidad, una tontería, pero espero que sigamos siendo buenos amigos.

La sonrisa nerviosa de la chica contrastaba con los fríos ojos del rubio, que podía notar como cada adjetivo se materializaba en un puñetazo en su estomago y en su orgullo, ¿momento de debilidad?¿tontería? ¿Seguir siendo amigos? ¿Pero qué demonios? ¿Por qué le dolía? ¿Por qué se sentía como si le acabaran de dar calabazas? Era lo que siempre había querido… nada de problemas, de ataduras, simplemente sexo… pero lo de aquella noche no había sido sexo…ellos… hombre no habían hecho el amor…porque para eso había que estar enamorados, pero… era algo muy parecido…

-¿Y tú que querías decirme?

Matt miro a la chica con los ojos oscurecidos, maldita sea.

-Iba a decirte lo mismo que tú.

Apretó los puños.

Mimi se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno entonces si no hay más que decir será mejor que volvamos.

Al pasar por su lado Matt no pudo evitarlo, simplemente no pudo, la agarro por los hombros, y la beso ferozmente, con posesividad, como si a cada segundo que no la besara se le escapara algo. Eso era una locura, se 

separo de ella y ando hasta la mesa de los demás, tenía que irse de allí, pero si lo hacía levantaría sospechas, mierda, maldita Mimi, ¿por qué lo estaba volviendo loco?

**IoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooI**

Mimi tenía los ojos fijos en el techo, aquella noche no había podido dormir nada, le había resultado imposible, cada vez que cerraba los ojos pensaba en la posibilidad de que sus sospechas fueran ciertas, dios mío no permitas que eso pase, rezo en silencio. Volvió la cabeza y miro el reloj 7:06 Seria mejor ir levantándose, Izzy llegaría en poco tiempo, por alguna extraña razón le había pedido a él que la acompañara a recoger los resultados, por su puesto el pelirrojo no tenía ni idea de que resultados se trataban, él pensaba que iba a recoger una analítica, cosa totalmente normal teniendo en cuenta que en los últimos quince días no había parado de tener mareos y vómitos.

Dios solo había pasado allí la mitad de sus vacaciones, se toco los labios desde aquel beso en el bar solo había coincidido escasas veces con Matt, y cuando lo habían hecho habían sido correctos, lejanos, como extraños…

Mimi volvió a mirar el reloj cuando sonó la puerta, las 8:30. Sonrió Izzy seguía siendo igual de puntual que siempre…

-Voy yo.- grito al servicio. Abrió la puerta y abrazo a su amigo, provocando que este se sonrojara.- ¡Que bien! Vamos, vamos. Contra antes vallamos antes volveremos.- Y antes saldré de dudas…

Izzy asintió en silencio y ambos se dirigieron al coche.

-¿Mimi?- Mimi miro a su amigo que la miraba preocupado.- ¿Puedo pasar contigo?

Los ojos de Mimi se llenaron de miedo. NO. pero si le decía que no sonreía descortés.

-Es solo recoger unos resultados, no tienes por qué entrar si no quieres…

Izzy la miro con las cejas en alto.

-Pero sí quiero.

Mierda, Izzy siempre era así… no había manera de que el no entrara… muy bien solo tenía que recoger el sobre y salir corriendo antes de que el médico hablara…

-¿Tachikawa Mimi?

Mimi se levanto de un respingo y se dirigió a la consulta detrás de la enfermera. El médico parecía estar leyendo un papel, al verlos entrar sonrió abiertamente.

-Enhorabuena señorita Tachikawa está embarazada.

**IoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooI**

**Prometemos no tardar tanto con el siguiente capitulo u.u Asique nos vemos en el tres y ya sabéis cualquier cosa RR.**

**BESAZOS**


	3. 3:Confesiones

**¡¡Hola!! Esperamos no haber tardado mucho los exámenes malignos nos absorben, pero bueno como hemos actualizado el otro no sería justo que este no lo hiciéramos n.n además nos encanta saber que os gusta y eso nos animo mucho MUCHAS GRACIAS! **

**Contestándoos a lo de las edades, si os fijáis en el primer capítulo Tai le dice a Kari que tiene 15 años asique:**

**Cody: 13**

**Kari y TK: 15**

**Yolei, Ken, Davis: 16**

**Mimi e Izzy: 17(aun que Mimi leímos que los cumple en julio…asique técnicamente cuando lo hacen tiene 16…)**

**Matt, Tai y Sora: 18**

**Joe: 19**

**Es que ponerlos más pequeños era una faena para ellos, pero sobre todo para la historia… Ahora entenderéis por qué n.-**

**IoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooI**

_**Capítulo III: Confesiones**_

"_enhorabuena señorita Tachikawa está embarazada" _

Mimi podía sentir el mundo abrirse bajo sus pies, la sangre se la helaba en las venas, no podía ser cierto, no podía estar embarazada, eso era… se llevo la mano al abdomen, no era imposible…, pero era impensable, solo había pasado una vez, era injusto, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Ese bebe iba a cambiar su vida para siempre, el colegio, sus amigos, y oh dios mío SU PADRE, la iba a matar, él no lo entendería…

-¿Está totalmente seguro?

Mimi miro con los ojos borrosos a su amigo que parecía bastante entero, conservaba esa tranquilidad serena que lo caracterizaba.

El médico que observaba la escena con preocupación, afirmo con la cabeza.

-Sí las cuentas no fallan será usted madre a primeros de febrero.

Los ojos de Mimi se abrieron aun más, ¿Tan pronto? Oh dios mío, oh dios mío, ¿Qué iba a hacer?

-Muchas gracias por todo doctor, creo que será mejor que nos vallamos Mimi…

Con los ojos húmedos la joven afirmo con la cabeza, e inclino levemente la cabeza a modo de disculpa frente al doctor , que le dedico una sonrisa comprensiva.

Izzy la acompaño en silencio hasta un banco fuera del centro clínico. Se sentó al lado de ella y se quedo mirando al infinito.

-¿Quién es el padre Mimi?

La chica lo miro horrorizada…MATT… en todo ese tiempo no había pensado en él, ¿Cómo iba a decirle que iba a tener un hijo suyo? Si ni siquiera se hablaban, la huía, ¿Cómo iba a hacerle eso? Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de la chica.

-No creo que él quiera saberlo…

Por primera vez Izzy la miro directamente a los ojos de manera seria.

-Por la fecha, ya estabas en Japón…, lo cual quiere decir que el padre es de aquí… Nadie te va acusar de nada Meems, estas cosas pasan, pero él tiene derecho a saberlo y a decidir si quiere o no ser padre…

"_si quiere o no…"_

-¿Y si no quiere?- Las lágrimas desbordaron a la castaña, que entre sollozos intentaba explicar su turbación a su amigo- Yo… yo podría superar que el padre no me quiera…a mí…, pe…pero como le digo a mi hijo que su padre n…no lo quería…y si… ¿y si nos rechaza?

Izzy abrazo la chica estrechándola con fuerza, intentando inútilmente contener su llanto.

-No estás solo Mimi, pase lo que pase me tienes a mí. – Se separo de ella cogiéndola por los hombros, y obligándola a mirarlo.- pase lo que pase aceptare tu decisión, y si no quieres que diga nada, no lo hare.

Mimi miraba los oscuros ojos de su amigo con una débil sonrisa, Izzy era tan bueno, siempre la había apoyado en todo, incluso cuando de pequeña se ponía insoportable y completamente irracional, él había estado allí, protegiéndola y apoyándola, al igual que Joe y Tai…¿Por qué entonces era de Matt? Del único que nunca le había dado un abrazo, que nunca la había consolado en un berrinche, de único al que no veía como un hermano…

La chica se seco las lagrimas con las manos, Izzy era como un hermano para ella, sabía que siempre estaría con ella, no tenía nada que temer. Se mojo los labios con la lengua y aspiro profundamente en busca de valor para confesar.

-Es de Matt.

Los ojos del pelirrojo se abrieron desmesuradamente, y tuvo que pestañear dos veces para poder volver a la normalidad, sacudió la cabeza como si no pudiera creerlo.

-¿Nuestro Matt?

Mimi asintió con la cabeza.

-Ya veo…

Dicho lo cual volvió a abrazarla fuertemente, mientras la castaña volvía a romper a llorar.

**IoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooI**

Matt andaba despreocupadamente por la cocina, abrió la nevera, Tsk, no había nada comestible, un cartón de leche, una loncha de jamón, lo que parecía ser restos de un limón rancio, y una caja de pizza con un pequeño cacho ya disecado. Tenía que hacer la compra, eso le pasaba por fiarse de su padre, maldita sea, le tocaba a él hacer la compra ese mes. Suspiro, no valía de nada enfadarse.

_PIIIIIIII_

El ruido del telefonillo lo sorprendió, frunció el entrecejo, ¿Quién seria a esa hora? Se rasco un ojo quitándose las legañas y cogió el auricular blanco.

-¿sí?

-_¿Matt? Soy Izzy._

El rubio parecía aun más sorprendido ¿Izzy? Pulso el botón de abrir la puerta del portal, ¿qué querría ese chico? Debía ser importante, en siete años nunca había ido a visitarlo a su casa, es más, dudaba que supiera que tenia casa…

Abrió la puerta de la casa, vivía en un segundo no podía tardar más en subir, y pagaba por no volver a oír el pitido de la llamada, la cabeza parecía que iba a estallarle… malditos chicos del grupo… no debía haberse dejado convencer para ir a tomar unas copas con ellos…

-Ey- dijo al ver el pelo rojo del chico-¿A qué se debe este hon…- No acabo la frase porque sus azules pupilas se agrandaron al ver a una bellísima castaña subir tras él con la cabeza agachada.- Mimi…

Al verla algo en él deseo abrazarla, su pecho se inflo de aire, pero no debía, eso era una locura, la chica que llevaba más de un mes acosándolo en sus sueños estaba frente a él, y por dios que estaba preciosa, sacudió la cabeza levemente, ¿Qué demonios pensaba? No volvería a beber tanto…

-¿Podemos pasar?

Matt volvió a la realidad y vio que su cuerpo bloqueaba la entrada a la casa, carraspeo la garganta y se aparto a un lado dejando paso a sus invitados.

Pero espera un momento¿ qué hacían esos dos tan pronto juntos? Una punzada de rabia atravesó el pecho del joven. ¿Qué hacia Mimi con el enano sabelotodo? ¿Y por que se estaba enfadando? Aspiro aire en busca de cordura, ellos eran amigos, y por otro lado a él le debía dar igual lo que hiciera la niña pija con los demás chicos, lo suyo solo había sido una noche, solo un impulso, una locura, sin transcendencia, sin importancia…

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Le ha pasado algo a TK?

Mimi negó rápidamente con la cabeza, ¿por qué no lo miraba?

-TK está bien.

¿Izzy estaba enfadado?

-Ya…bueno… oye tengo un poco de prisa asique si me decís qué queréis me ahorraríais un tiempo muy valioso.

-Mimi tiene algo que decirte.

Matt pestañeo medio divertido por la actitud amenazante del pelirrojo, medio sorprendido porque la castaña tuviera algo que decirle y estuviera callada, si Mimi no se callaba ni debajo del agua…

-¿Y bien?

Miro a la chica expectante.

Mimi no paraba de jugar con sus manos, y si sus ojos no le engañaban juraría que estaba ¿sonrojada? Suspiro impaciente, tenía demasiada hambre, necesitaba ir a comprar, comer, y luego había quedado para ensayar el concierto de aquella noche, no tenía tiempo para esas estupideces, aunque tenía que reconocer que una parte de él estaba muy a gusto observando a placer a la chica. Abrió la boca para protestar, pero la cerro de nuevo al ver que los grandes ojos de la chica lo miraban directamente. Se quedo sin aire simplemente era preciosa…

-Veras el caso es que yo… tú… bueno aquella vez… nosotros… -La chica tomo una gran bocanada de aire y luego busco a Izzy con los ojos que la hizo un gesto con la cabeza ¿Qué demonios tenían esos dos? –estoy embarazada.

Matt seguía mirando mal a Izzy imaginando lo feliz que seria yendo y ahogándolo, cuando las palabras calaron en su conciencia. ¿Mimi estaba embarazada? ¿Y era de Izzy? Entonces noto las miradas de los chicos directamente sobre él, espera un momento…, no querría decir, que el bebe era.. Que esa noche…

-¿Es mío?

Los ojos de Izzy se achicaron a la vez que los de la chica se agrandaban.

-Claro que es tuyo, eres el único con el qué he estado…

El rubio la miro incrédulo, casi a la defensiva, él sabía que había sido el primero, pero no podía asegurar que hubiera sido el único después… ¿Pero en qué estaba pensando? Una parte de él, la que más asustada estaba, sabía que la chica decía la verdad…, ese bebe era suyo, iba… iba a tener un bebe. Podía notar como su cara perdía el color, y sentía como la cabeza le iba a estallar, cerró los ojos y se apoyo en el respaldo de la silla a su espalda. Respiro, no era momento para ponerse nervioso, tenía que ser practico.

-¿Vas a tenerlo?

-Sí.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos, tenerlo era una locura, no tenían trabajo, ni casa propia, por dios si por no tener no tenían ni una relación, ¡ella vivía al otro lado del mundo!

-¿Y cómo piensas qué lo mantengamos?

Mimi desvió la mirada.

-No necesito dinero, ya me las arreglare…yo no espero que te hagas cargo del bebe y de mi, ni que nos mantengas, sé que no somos una familia, pero nosotros hicimos esto y lo más justo es que sepas que estoy embarazada y que voy a tener este bebe…

Era demasiada información para recibirla recién levantado y con el estomago vacio, se llevo las manos a la cara, ¿qué iba a hacer? Él no era de los que se despreocupaban de sus problemas, no era de los que huían, si tenía un hijo seria su padre, pero eso significaba un cambio radical en su vida…

-Si no lo quieres yo puedo hacerme cargo, para mí no sería un problema.

Los dos chicos miraron al joven que permanecía estático mirando con cara decidida al rubio. Matt tuvo que pestañear, todo esa era surrealista, ¿Izzy ocupándose de su familia? …¿Familia? Por dios, ya hablaba de familia…

-Yo me ocupo de mis cosas.

Seguro que le encantaría quedar como un héroe delante de Mimi, Izzy siempre había sentido cierto aprecio especial por la castaña, y últimamente eso era poco menos que un pecado para Matt.

-¿Y como se supone que lo harás?

En serio al final acabaría pegando a Izzy, respiro hondo y miro al techo.

-Supongo que tendremos que ir a un abogado o algo así, y que establezca un régimen de custodia, al fin de cuentas tu vives en estados unidos y yo en Japón, te pagare una manutención, o lo que sea eso, si es mi hijo quiero que lo sea con todas las de la ley. Por lo demás supongo que no hay mucho más que decir…

Volvió la vista a la chica que temblaba mirando al suelo, sus músculos se contrajeron por el esfuerzo que le ocasionaba no ir a abrazarla, apretó más fuerte el respaldo de la silla, eso solo empeoraría las cosas, ¿y si volvía a besarla? Ahora ya no era solo Mimi, ahora era la futura madre de su hijo, y tenía que respetarla, y no enredar las cosas por el bien de su hijo, además seguramente ahora seria vulnerable…

-Yo…yo creo que ya está todo dicho, avisare al abogado de mi familia. –La castaña levanto la vista hacia él y le dirigió una triste sonrisa que caló en lo más profundo del alma del chico, como si lo apuñalara.- Pues cuando lo tenga todo hablaremos. Ya nos veremos.

La chica comenzó a andar hacia la puerta, Izzy seguía mirándolo fijamente, se metió las manos en los bolsillos y avanzo detrás de la joven.

Matt oyó el ruido de la puerta cerrarse y se derrumbo, sentía como si con esa última mirada, como si al irse, se hubiera llevado con ella su vida… su alma. Sacudió la cabeza, era por falta de comida, solo era eso.

Dios pero ¿qué iba hacer él con un bebe? La banda aun no daba demasiados beneficios…, tendría que esperar a acabar los conciertos programados, luego la dejaría para buscar un trabajo que pudiera compaginar con los estudios…

Se llevo las manos a la cabeza introduciendo sus dedos en el rebelde pelo rubio, había hecho lo correcto, él no se había despreocupado, se haría cargo de su hijo, de sus responsabilidades, maldita sea… si había hecho lo correcto por qué se sentía como si fuera la peor persona del mundo…

**IoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooI**

Mimi metió la llave en la cerradura de la puerta del hotel, y se volvió con una sonrisa cansada a su amigo.

-Estaré bien, no te preocupes.

Izzy la miro tristemente a los ojos.

-Mimi yo…siento lo de Matt.

Mimi no entendía muy bien a qué se refería el pelirrojo.

-No te preocupes, es más de lo que esperaba, Yamato es un poco rebelde… pero será un buen padre.

-¿Pero qué pasa contigo?

-Estaré bien – le repitió- A Matt y a mi solo nos une este bebe.

El chico la miro ceñudo.

-Si tu lo dices- se encogió de hombros- pero Meems algo debes sentir por él… al fin de al cabo él ha sido el único…

Mimi vio alejarse a su amigo, y como las lágrimas acudían a sus ojos, maldita sea ella no sentía nada por ese imbécil, solo aceptaba que era guapo, pero también un creído y un gruñón, aunque podía ser cariñoso y protector, pero era un prepotente, aunque le encantaba su sonrisa, apoyo la frente en la puerta, para ser sincera llevaba un mes y medio pensando en él…, no llevaba más, puede incluso que desde la primera vez que lo vio…

-¡MIMI¡

**IoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooI**

-¡Hola!-El rubio saludo efusivamente a su hermano, hasta que vio el cenicero hasta arriba de colillas y miro a su hermano encenderse otro cigarro- Deberías dejar de fumar…

Matt sonrió pegándose con el mechero que no conseguía encender.

-Hoy es un mal día para empezar a dejarlo.

TK miro a su hermano confundido.

-¿Qué te pasa? En tu mensaje solo ponías que viniera y te trajera comida…¿Llevas mucho sin comer?

Matt se encogió de hombros.

-Mas o menos un día- Tiro el mechero y el cigarro con rabia al suelo- Mierda de mechero.

TK lo miraba totalmente asustado.

-¿qué demonios te pasa?

Le acerco a la mesa la hamburguesa y se sentó enfrente suyo. Matt quito el papel de la hamburguesa y comenzó a comer como si no hubiera comido en años, TK simplemente no podía creérselo, Matt nunca devoraba así la comida… Lo miro a los ojos bebiendo por la pajita el refresco.

-Hay algo que tengo que confesarte.

-Te escucho.

-¿Recuerdas el día de la vuelta de Mimi?

TK asintió.

-¿Cuándo la llevaste a casa por qué se puso mala?

Matt ladeo la cabeza cogiendo una patata.

-Eso no fue del todo así…-Trago- veras ese día yo no reconocí a Mimi, por dios la última vez que la vi llevaba el pelo rosa con estrellas así que no me mires como si hubiera hecho un crimen, al menos por ahora, el caso es que me pareció mona- dio otro trago como quitando importancia a lo que acababa de decir, aunque los ojos de TK se habían agrandado de asombro, y más aun al ver el leve rubor en su hermano- Bueno el caso es que luego supe quien era y llego Sora, y discutimos, y bese a Mimi…

-¡¿BESASTE A NUESTRA MIMI?! -Matt dio un bocado a la hamburguesa y asintió con la cabeza.- Pero eso es genial, es una chica muy guapa, y dulce y amable, no entiendo por qué montas este lio por un beso…

Matt trago. "si fuera solo eso"…

-Ya bueno… espero que lo próximo también te lo tomes igual de bien… él caso es que al final yo… ella… bueno que nos acostamos.

-¡!QUÉ?! ¿CON NUESTRA MIMI?- Matt cogió una patata ahora llegaría la charla- ¿Pero cómo se te ocurrió? Mimi es…era virgen- Dios es que lo sabia su hermano y él no…- ¿Por eso luego la evitabas? ¿Cómo has podido hacer algo tan bajo? ¿Y luego no hablaste con ella? Matt por dios es tu amiga.

Matt bebía de su pajita mirando tranquilamente a su hermano.

-Ya bueno, eso no es lo peor, - TK elevo una ceja ¿Qué podía haber peor?- Está embarazada.

El color de la cara de TK desapareció, la boca se abrió en señal de total asombro.

-¿Mimi esta embarazada de ti? – Matt asintió asustado, su hermano estaba al borde del colapso- ¿Nuestra Mimi?

-Que sí TK ¿A cuántas Mimis más conoces?

-Yo… no lo puedo creer… eso quiere decir que voy a ser tío…- de pronto una sonrisa ilumino su cara- A papa y mama no les va hacer ninguna gracia ser abuelos…

-En estos momentos eso es lo que menos me importa…

-¿Entonces Mimi y tú estáis juntos? Qué bien así se quedara en Japón…

-Yo no he dicho eso…- TK frunció el ceño confundido- ella volverá a Estados unidos, el niño pasara conmigo la vacaciones, y le pasare una manutención.

-¿Se lo has dicho a Mimi?- Matt asintió acabando su hamburguesa- ya veo… ¿PERO EN QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS PENSANDO? No puedes hacerle 

eso a Mimi, ella no se lo merece, deberías estar con ella, apoyándola, un hijo no es una custodia un mes al año y un dinero cada mes, es más , ¿te imaginas lo asustada que tiene que estar?

Matt frunció el ceño.

-Claro que me lo imagino, se te ha ocurrido pensar que yo también lo esté.

-Matt…

-Claro que quiero tener a mi hijo conmigo, pero no puedo atar a Mimi aquí, bastante daño la he hecho ya no crees?

-¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a ella?

Matt se reclino en la silla.

-Por que ella sigue siendo –sonrió con desgana- nuestra Mimi, y si se lo digo se quedara por no hacerme daño, pero dime ¿Qué la puedo ofrecer yo? Si no tengo ni comida en la nevera.

-Eres el padre del niño.

-Eso no cambia las cosas…

-¿La quieres?

Matt miro a su hermano sorprendido. ¿Qué si quería a la pija enamorada del rosa, a esa gritona, llorona y cabezona….?

-Si te digo la verdad no lo sé… desde ese día he estado hecho un lio…

TK se levanto.

-¿Entonces qué haces hay parado?

-¿Y qué esperas que la diga?

-Que vas a apoyarla en todo lo que puedas y que no se preocupe que vas a estar ahí para lo que necesite… ¡y que no se vaya!

**IoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooI**

-Papá…- Mimi miro a su padre totalmente sorprendida- ¿Qué haces aquí? Yo…yo no te esperaba.

Su padre la abrazo cariñosamente.

-¿Y perderme el 17º cumpleaños de mi pequeña princesa? Ni loco.

-Pe…pero tenias negocios…

-Mimi ¿Estas bien? – su padre la miro con preocupación- Estas más delgada y no tienes buena cara, creo que será mejor ir a ver a un medico.

Mimi lo miro alarmada.

-NO- trago saliva- eso no…

-Claro , será mejor que el médico venga aquí si no te sientes bien yo…

-No papá no es eso, es que estoy bien de verdad… hoy mismo he ido al médico… y..- tenía que decírselo mejor ahora que luego, no valía de nada ocultarlo por más tiempo, además Adam el abogado era amigo de su padre y cuando tuviera que llamarle se lo diría al señor Tachikawa… Dios pero iba a matarla…- ya sé lo que tengo.

La puerta sonó.

-Amber ve tu abrir- le ordeno a su secretaria- ¿Y bien cariño estas enferma?

Mimi rogo a dios antes de hablar.

-Estoy embarazada papá.

-Señor este joven pregunta por la señorita Mimi.

Mimi abrió mucho los ojos al ver entrar a Matt a lado de Amber.

**IoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooI**

**Hasta aquí, sip somos malas jajaja esperamos que os guste el capitulo, y pensar que esos dos aun no asumen que están enamorados n.- **

**Solo os adelantamos una cosa el papa de Mimi no se lo va a tomar muy bien…**

**Esperamos no tardar mucho con la conti… pero es que son horas de sueño de Sandri… (el resto tiene que estudiar) **

**Bueno muchos besitos y ya sabéis cualquier cosa RR que ahora más que nunca hace falta apoyo XD **


	4. 4: Cásate conmigo

**

* * *

**

¡¡Hola!! Como somos buenas chicas y los exámenes retienen nuestro tiempo, no hemos podido actualizar hasta ahora, en compensación hemos hecho el capitulo larguito jeje, y prometemos no tardar tanto con el siguiente, ya quedan menos exámenes (-) Bueno como siempre MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR LOS RR (por ellos intentamos sacar tiempo para actualizar lo más rápido posible)

**Respondiendo a ellos: volvemos al presente en 1 o 2 capítulos…**

**No os entretenemos más y aquí os dejamos el nuevo capítulo, esperamos que os guste n.n:**

**IoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooI**

* * *

_**Capítulo IV: Cásate conmigo**_

Matt podía notar como el color desaparecía de la cara de la castaña, ahora que la miraba bien, podía notar unas pequeñas manchas violáceas justo debajo de sus preciosos ojos almendrados, dios como no se había dado cuenta antes, estaba mucho más delgada de lo que la recordaba, y su piel mucho más pálida, Takeru volvía a tener razón, debería haber pensado más en los sentimientos de Mimi, al fin de al cabo era su amiga, la madre de su hijo, y él era el responsable de aquello…

-¿Y TÚ QUIEN DIABLOS TE CREES QUE ERES PARA MIRAR A SI MI HIJA?

El rubio pestañeo, volviendo a la realidad y fijo sus azules ojos en el hombre de cabello oscuro que se encontraba al lado de Mimi, "_mi hija",_ Matt volvió a pestañear incrédulo, ese enorme hombre no podía ser…su padre. Busco con la mirada los ojos de la chica que lo miraron tristemente asintiendo sin decir nada lo que el loco lleno de furia decía, oh aquello era genial, pensó Matt consternado, como si no hubiera tenido poco ya con lo que llevaba en el día, ahora tendría que enfrentar al padre de Mimi,¿ qué iba a decirle? "soy el que ha dejado preñada a tu hija", era una locura.

Mimi se mojo los labios ligeramente con su rosada lengua, y aspiro hondamente.

-Papá este es Yamato Ishida, un amigo de la infancia.

Su padre elevo una ceja y lo miro con desprecio, después se volvió a su hija.

-Deberías haberlo dicho antes, por un momento me asusto pensar que él fuera el padre- se volvió al chico y estiro su gran mano- no te ofendas hijo, pero cuando seas padre lo entenderás. Soy Kiichiro Tachikawa, el padre de Mimi.

Matt observaba la mano tendida, ¿pero quién coño se creía que era para menospreciarlo de esa manera? La furia se agolpaba en su sangre, y sus ojos se oscurecían por momentos. Sabía que tenía que darle la mano, si no sería una ofensa grave contra el futuro abuelo de su hijo. Apretó fuertemente la mano tendida con una inclinación leve de cabeza.

-Yamato Ishida, futuro padre de su nieto.

Matt pudo ver los cambios en la cara del hombre, primero sus negras pupilas se abrieron ante la sorpresa, luego su mandíbula se tenso, volvió al color rojo furia anterior, sus rasgados ojos se hicieron más pequeños observándolo cuidadosamente, obviamente, pensó Matt rasgando igualmente sus ojos, con desaprobación. Finalmente apretó aun más fuerte la blanca mano del chico, Yamato apretó los dientes ante el dolor, no iba a echarse atrás ante él, no se mostraría débil. Aunque no creía que pudiera aguantar más de dos minutos sin tener ningún hueso de la mano roto. ¡Maldito viejo!

-Ya veo…-Soltó la mano del chico como si quemara- ¿Y qué has venido a hacer aquí "Sr. Ishida"?

En los ojos de Matt resplandecieron llamas al notar la ironía de sus palabras.

-He venido a hablar con Mimi.

El hombre alzo una espesa ceja oscura.

-¿Y qué tenias exactamente qué hablar con mi hija?

Matt miro a Mimi. Podía ver en su cara el miedo, tomo aire, por dios que guapa era, frunció el entrecejo, no era el momento de pensar en esas 

cosas, tenía que pensar con claridad, había venido a decirla que lo tendría allí para lo que le necesitara, que todo saldría bien, y por dios que eso es lo que iba a hacer, así tuviera que batallar con el mismísimo dueño del grupo empresarial Tachikawa.

-No se ofenda- Lo miro directamente a los ojos- pero eso es personal, es entre Mimi y yo.

-Ves ahí es donde te equivocas, pequeño insecto inadaptado, Mimi es mi preciosa única hija MENOR DE EDAD embarazada, y yo como su padre y tutor me ocupo de sus asuntos, así que si has venido a decirla algo será mejor que lo hagas ahora o te marches de aquí para siempre.

Matt apretó fuertemente los puños, maldición. Volvió su mirada a la castaña.

-He venido a decirte que siento lo de esta mañana, me comporte como un idiota, y…

-Vaya novedad.

Matt ignoro la voz del padre.

-y… no me preocupe por ti, sé que tienes miedo, pero yo me ocupare del niño, y si necesitas algo no dudes en decírmelo, yo hare lo que sea para que te sientas mejor.

Vio como los ojos pardos de la chica se volvían de color oro, resplandecientes, cristalinos, sinceros…

-¿Eso es todo?

Matt se volvió furioso al padre de la chica.

-Le guste o no ese niño es mío, Y…

-NO, no me gusta… y te diré por qué, tú con tu pelo rubio sin peinar, tus ojos azules, tu pinta de moderno rebelde al que no le importa nada, vas por el mundo aprovechándote de las chicas inocentes como Mimi, -se detuvo un instante y lanzo una mirada desaprobadora al chico que lo 

miraba con el ceño fruncido- conozco a los de tu calaña, solo quieres aprovecharte de tu descuido y sacarme dinero, muy bien, pon un precio.

Matt estaba totalmente atónito, ¿de verdad pensaba qué le compraría? ¿Qué vendería a su hijo? ¿A Mimi? Alzo la barbilla orgulloso.

-Yo no me vendo, está equivocado conmigo.

El padre de Mimi lo miro escéptico.

-A sí que estoy equivocado contigo eh?- se cruzo de brazos furioso- Muy bien, dime _Yamato _¿Sabias que mi hija era menor de edad?

Los labios de Matt se crisparon para no soltar un improperio, claro que lo sabía.

-Sí.

-¿Mantienes alguna relación con mi hija?

Los puños del rubio se cerraron tanto en sí mismos que temblaban.

-No.

-¿Y aun así la dejaste embarazada?

Un leve rubor tiño las mejillas del chico.

-Sí.

-Entonces no me equivocado contig…

-Te equivocas con Matt papá- ambos hombres se volvieron a la castaña que miraba decidida a su padre, Yamato observaba sorprendido a la chica que hasta hacia un minuto parecía totalmente sumisa- él no hizo nada que yo no quisiera, para…- Mimi se sonrojo hasta la raíz del cabello y Matt se dio cuenta que evitaba su mirada- "eso" hacen falta dos.

Los músculos faciales de Kiichiro se contrajeron.

-No sabes lo que dices, sin duda te engaño para que tú pensaras…

-No,- ella movió negativa la cabeza-él no me engaño, no me prometió nada, no me juro amor, ni me hizo albergar falsas esperanzas, solo… surgió.

-¿Qué _SURGIO_? –Matt cuadro los hombros al ver como el hombre escupía la última palabra mirándole con una furia sobrehumana, iba a matarlo, eso estaba claro- Esas cosas no surgen, por dios estas embarazada.

-Sé como estoy, pero eso no…

-Basta, cuando regresemos a estados unidos, hablaremos sobre tu comportamiento jovencita, ahora vete y haz las maletas, - Miro por encima del hombro del rubio a la pelirroja que se mantenía impasible – Amber llama al aeropuerto saldremos esta noche.

-No.

La negación salió de sus labios antes de pensar lo que decía, vio la sorpresa en ambas caras.

-¿Cómo dices?

Matt enfrento al padre de la chica.

-Que no permitiré que se vaya, no así.

-¿Y cómo piensas impedírmelo?

El señor Tachikawa se cuadro delante del rubio, ahora es cuando te mata, le susurro una vocecilla al joven. Trago saliva para acallarla y lo miro directamente a los ojos.

-Soy el padre del niño.

-Yo el padre y tutor de Mimi.

-Eso se puede cambiar.

El padre de Mimi alzo una ceja.

-¿Y cómo piensas cambiarlo?

-Si me caso con Mimi, usted ya no sería su tutor.

Los ojos de Mimi se abrieron más que los de su padre, tenía que haber oído mal, su padre perdió completamente el color del rostro y sus hombros bajaron, tenía que ser un farol del imbécil ese.

-Nunca te daré su mano, y al ser menor de edad necesitas mi permiso.

Se volvió a Mimi con la mirada decidida.

-Mimi ¿quieres casarte conmigo?- Mimi lo miro con un leve rubor rojo tiñéndole el rostro y los ojos muy abiertos, luego afirmo con la cabeza, y algo dentro de él se tranquilizo, se alegro… Luego volvió la mirada al hombre moreno que lo miraba ceñudo, alzo la barbilla y se inclino ante él- Le pido la mano de su hija, le prometo que cuidare de ella y de nuestro hijo.

El padre de la chica se volvió a Mimi.

-No estará hablando en serio…

-C…creo que sí…

-Nunca, antes muerto que verte con un…

-Sr. Tachikawa creo que debería dar una oportunidad al chico- Mimi y su padre miraron a la secretaria que sonreía observando al joven rubio- Piénselo, no querrá que su nieto o nieta, futuro heredero de la compañía, sea un bastardo que ni siquiera conozca a su padre…

El hombre la miro ceñudo y se quedo callado los siguientes cinco minutos luchando consigo mismo. Finalmente tomo aire.

-Está bien, se casaran dentro de un mes, antes de que se note los motivos-Matt levanto la cabeza- Pero si la haces infeliz un solo momento de su vida, te arrancare el pellejo yo mismo.- Matt trago saliva, parecía que se lo quería arrancar en ese mismo momento, y tomo aire al ver que el hombre daba un paso hacia delante, el corazón le martilleo al ver que avanzaba hacia él, y la respiración se le corto. El padre de Mimi pasó por su lado rozándose levemente con el chico y se dirigió a su secretaria con ira- Llama a Adam, le quiero aquí mañana por la mañana.

* * *

Mimi observo la puerta cerrarse tras Amber y su padre.

-¿Quién es Adam?

Mimi miro al rubio que la miraba intrigado.

-El abogado de Papá, es amigo de la familia, es uno de los mejores abogados del mundo.

-¿Y eso es bueno o malo?

Mimi sonrió al ver la preocupación en el rostro del chico.

-Supongo que bueno, seguramente lo llame para encargarse de todo el tema legal en la…- Mimi callo avergonzada, y en susurro y con todo el valor que la quedaba acabo la frase- boda.

Matt se acerco a ella y agacho la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos, aquello ojos azules, eran su perdición, se ahogaba en ellos. Trago saliva nerviosa.

-Todo saldrá bien Mimi, te lo prometo. Y no te preocupes por nada, seré un buen marido, con el tiempo aprenderemos a llevarnos bien.

El corazón de Mimi se apretó como si lo estuvieran estrujando en un puño, ella no quería llevarse bien con su marido, desde niña siempre había soñado estar enamorada de su marido y él de ella, quería tener muchos hijos, y vivir en una casa con un gran jardín lleno de flores, quería amor… pero, sonrió tímidamente al chico, solo era sueños, ella estaba embarazada de su amigo, de Matt, y él solo había hecho lo que suponía más noble, la había protegido, ese sentimiento de protección y nobleza siempre habían estado presentes en la personalidad del rubio.

-Sí estoy segura de que lograremos entendernos, lo que me da miedo es decírselo a los demás… tal vez ellos no lo entiendan…

Matt suspiro.

-Tai no lo entenderá, pero hasta él lo acabara aceptando.

Tai no era la mayor preocupación de la chica.

-¿Y Sora? Ella me odiara…

Matt suspiro, y el corazón de Mimi se achico aun más al notar la pena en los ojos del rubio, sin duda aun ama a Sora, pensó tristemente la castaña, con ella se casaría, sí, pero solo porque la había dejado embarazada, solo por hacer lo correcto, no podía permitir que eso pasara, nunca había sabido muy bien el motivo, pero siempre se había preocupado por Yamato de un modo especial, no podía hacerle eso, no podía atarlo si aun amaba a Sora. El rubio abrió la boca para hablar pero ella levanto la mano para detenerlo.

-Si aun la amas deberías luchar por ella, al principio no lo entenderá, pero el amor puede con todo Matt, incluso- sonrió con tristeza- si has dejado embarazada a su amiga, aun que si le explicas bien los motivos…- Mimi frunció el entrecejo ¿Qué motivos había? ¿Qué habían engendrado un niño en un parque público?- será mejor que no le expliques los motivos y te dediques a pedirla perdón el resto de tus días…

Matt la miraba con verdadero interés, Mimi esperaba que el chico la diera las gracias y desapareciera por la puerta, pero no lo hizo, le devolvió la sonrisa y la acaricio la mejilla.

-Entre Sora y yo hace tiempo que no queda más que resentimiento, seguramente se enfadara con los dos, creerá que la hemos traicionado, y dios sabe que Sora y lo que ella piense en aquel momento me eran totalmente indiferentes, tendrá que asumirlo, tú y yo, Mimi, nos casaremos y tendremos a nuestro hijo, eso es lo único que importa.

-¿Cómo se lo dirás a tus padres?

Matt introdujo sus manos en los bolsillos.

-No lo sé…- se rasco la nuca- hace años que no hablo con mi madre… y mi padre se va a quedar en shock- vio la pena en los ojos de la castaña- eh- sonrió encogiéndose de hombros- no puede ser peor que tú padre.

Mimi le devolvió la sonrisa, y sintió que no importaba lo que pasara, si estaban juntos todo saldría bien…

* * *

-¡!Qué??

Matt dio un sorbo a su café solo con total tranquilidad, mientras sus amigos se atragantaban en la más absoluta de las sorpresas, a excepción de su hermano que lo miraba sonriente y de Izzy que se encontraba tan tranquilo como él.

-Eso es imposible, ¡si tú y Matt no estáis juntos!

Mimi estaba tan colorada que Matt pensó que acabaría desmayándose por el esfuerzo de permanecer quieta en esa mesa, pero aun así tenia que reconocer que estaba muy guapa.

-No es imposible-Ken agarro a Yolei para intentar que se sentara- basta con que al menos una vez hayan estado juntos.

Yolei luchaba con su novio para permanecer de pies, lo más cerca posible de su amiga.

-Pero me lo habría dicho, además Mimi no es chica de una noche.

-Pues al parecer sí que lo es.

Todos miraron con sorpresa a la pelirroja que lanzaba fuego por los ojos. Matt la miro ceñudo y apretó la mano de Mimi por debajo de la mesa al notar su temblor.

-No fue culpa de ella.

Sora elevo una ceja.

-¿Entonces tú la engañaste, te llevaste su virginidad y la dejaste preñada?- Sora aplaudió- bravo, te llevas a la heredera de la familia Tachikawa, no está nada mal para un polvo de una noche.

Matt apretó más fuerte la mano de Mimi. Y miro con rabia a su ex novia.

-Yo nunca haría eso, no sabes de lo que estás hablando.

-¿Ah no? ¿Acaso amas a Mimi? ¿Te casas por amor Matt?

Matt apretó tan fuerte los dientes que pensó que se rompería las muelas, luchaba por no perder los estribos, tenía que estar sereno, si perdía los estribos no ayudaría a Mimi, Mimi, soltó la mano de la chica al notar la presión que ejercía en sus débiles dedos, no, no la amaba, pero la protegería, era su obligación, su deber.

-Basta Sora.-Las miradas se volvieron a Tai, este se levanto y se dirigió a Matt que se cuadro delante del castaño, los ojos del muchacho indicaban que el chico buscaba pelea, muy bien estaba dispuesto a soportarlo. Pero para sorpresa de Matt, Tai abrazo al chico y le palmeo la espalda- Enhorabuena, espero que sea niña y salga a su madre, miedo me da dos Matts en el mundo.- se agacho ante sorpresa de todos y dio un beso en la mejilla a Mimi- Si te hace daño le partiré las piernas.

Ken sonrió ante la escena y se levanto siguiendo el ejemplo de Tai, tendió la mano a Matt.

-Espero que seáis muy felices.

Matt le estrecho la mano. Y miro a Yolei detrás de él que lo miraba con odio.

-Si la haces daño lo pagaras.- Matt elevo una ceja y luego las dos por la sorpresa al notar que la chica lo abrazaba fuertemente- Cuídala mucho, me alegro por ti.

Matt pudo ver entre el grupo de personas que se encontraban alrededor de la pareja dándoles sus bendiciones, y amenazas contra su integridad física, como Sora abandonaba el bar en perfecto silencio. Sintió una pena en el cuerpo que lo invadía.

-No te preocupes acabara entendiéndolo.

Matt miro a Tai.

-Aun que deberías tener cuidado- La voz pertenecía a Izzy que se hallaba tras ellos- Nunca se sabe de lo que es capaz una mujer despechada.

* * *

-Sigo sin creerme que te cases dentro de tres días…

Mimi sonrió ante el alto espejo con bordes de oro que tenía delante suya, ella tampoco se lo podía creer, pero al contemplar su reflejo, algo en ella comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, felizmente nerviosa, el vestido, el decimo que se probaba era perfecto según su opinión, el color marfil resaltaba sus rizos castaños, el corte de talle bajo y el corsé de la cintura ocultaban sus casi tres meses de embarazo, haciéndola parecer una princesa con la falda abultada rodeada de tules danzantes, tenía un escote en pico que realzaba sus atributos, sonrió más abiertamente, parecía una princesa. Giro sobre sí misma y corrió la cortina de satén rosa que cerraba el probador.

-¿Y bien?

Yolei y Hikari se volvieron cansadas a la chica, y sus ojos se abrieron al verla al borde de las lágrimas.

-Estas preciosa Mimi.

Mimi sonrió a Kari.

-Más que preciosa… ¿De verdad que te casaras con Matt?

Hikari dio un codazo a Yolei y Mimi rio.

-Sí, me caso con Matt Yolei-, jugó con la campana de la falda, moviéndola de un lado para otro, sí, ese era el vestido- me quedo con este.

-¿Y bien ahora donde vamos?

Mimi sonrió a la castaña.

-Tenemos que elegir las flores- frunció el entrecejo- y repasar el menú, y si nos da tiempo hay que ir a ver el ramo, ahora que ya he escogido el vestido…

-No me puedo creer que él no te ayude en nada.

Mimi ni se molesto en mirar a la ofendida pelimorada.

-Está de gira y no vuelve hasta el día de la boda…

-Eso tampoco es justo, debería haberse quedado contigo, y ayudarte a prepararlo todo, y más en tu estado…

Mimi sonrió a Yolei.

-Ni de broma. Prefiero elegir todo con mis amigas, además Yolei tú tienes mucho mejor gusto que Matt…

-Sí eso es cierto.- repuso orgullosa- pero…

-…y si dejáramos que Matt se ocupara seguro pondría todo de negro y azul y rock en vez de vals nupcial.

-Eso sí que no, el vals es una tradición muy importante que…

Mimi dejo de escuchar a su amiga y comenzó a reír.

* * *

-Bueno pues ya esta, ¿de verdad no te quieres venir?

Matt miro Soichiro sonriente.

-No, estoy cansado y me caso dentro de dos días…

-Por eso, vente con nosotros te daremos una buena despedida de soltero.

El rubio miro la llama de picardía de los ojos de su amigo, no estaría mal darse una buena fiesta, pero entonces recordó que tenía que llamar a su futura mujer o se preocuparía…

-No, mejor me voy a dormir, mis amigos no me perdonarían que hiciera una despedida de soltero sin ellos.

Sobre todo Daisuke y Tai… Sonrió a su amigo y cerró la puerta tras de sí, cogió su teléfono móvil del bolsillo de su pantalón, y dio a rellamada.

_-¿Aló?_

Matt sonrió ante el saludo que se le empezaba a hacer familiar.

-¿no puedes decir algo menos pijo?

-_Me temo que no, es una costumbre muy consolidada. ¿Qué tal el ensayo?_

-Bastante bien, aunque creo que deberíamos baja un tono la cuarta canción, comienza a dolerme la garganta y no sé si podre con ella mañana.

-_Esa canción es genial en ese tono, deberías dejar de fumar y beber así tendrías mejor la garganta- _Yamato sonrió-_ Y no me digas sí mamá o ir allí y te pateare tu flaco trasero._

-¿Tú sola? Creo que aun te puedo pequeña bruja remilgada.

-_No me pongas a prueba… Por cierto, ya están los regalos para los invitados, pero hemos tenido un problema con el color de las flores y los platos, yo los quería en…-_Matt se sentó en el borde de la cama pacientemente a oír las exigencias de su futura mujer.-_ Así que finalmente tendrán que ser en violeta claro, pero sin llegar a ser lavanda… y los ribetes dorados, ¿qué te parece?_

_-_Seguro que quedara bien, no te preocupes.

-_Pero tú lo querías en azul claro…_

-Bueno pero así seguro que esta mejor, tú eres la experta en glamur.

-_¿seguro?_

_-_Seguro. ¿Fuiste hoy a la prueba de peinado?

-_Sí, pero ya sabes que tienes prohibido saber nada sobre mi vestido o mi peinado…da mala suerte…_

_-_Eso es una tontería, tú has visto el mío, de hecho lo has elegido tú y mi hermano.

-_Eso es diferente, la tradición dice que si el novio ve a la novia antes de la ceremonia el matrimonio fracasara…_

_-_Los matrimonios fracasan por otras cosas Mimi.

-_También, pero por si acaso prefiero que no sepas nada…_

_-_Bueno supongo que podre esperar dos días…

-_Buen chico. Oye Matt tengo que colgar, aun tengo que quitarme este peinado para dormir, y mañana me espera un día de locos con los _

_preparativos de última hora. Así que muchísima suerte mañana, y no te preocupes seguro que llegas al tono, tú siempre ganas, recuérdalo, un beso!!_

_-_De acuerdo pero no te canses mucho, buenas noches.

Matt colgó el teléfono y se dejo caer sobre el duro colchón mirando al techo, desde hacia unas semanas, se había dado cuenta que cuando colgaba a la pequeña loca con la que iba a casarse se sentía solo, extrañamente solo, él estaba acostumbrado a dormir solo, a estar solo, y sin embargo… la extrañaba, echaba de menos su voz, y al cerrar los ojos solo podía ver esos risueños ojos, era una locura, no podía dejar de pensar en ella, un agudo deseo le aguijoneo por dentro, estaba deseando que llegara su noche de bodas…

* * *

**Venga pues hasta aquí n.n ¿os a gustado? A nosotras nos parece muy tierno (pero claro en el fondo somos unas tiernas XD) bueno en el próximo capítulo ya se casan… ¿por qué se casaran no? jajaja **

**Muchos besos y ya sabéis cualquier cosa RR que siempre os tenemos en cuenta muchos besines!!**


	5. 5:Despedidas

**¡¡Hola!! No hemos tardado mucho, ¿no? Es que hoy Sandri que es la que escribe es feliz porque le han dado la nota de un examen que creía suspendido y ha aprobado (se le ha aparecido la virgen ¬.¬) Pero bueno, ¡así me hace caso y escribe! Bueno como siempre MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR LAS RR!!(incluso por las criticas) y na, deciros que creemos que este capítulo os resolverá bastantes dudas n.n**

**Ya no os entretengo más y os dejo el capitulo 5( no hagáis rimas… jajaja):**

* * *

_**Capitulo 5: Despedidas.**_

La castaña volvió a comprobar su reloj nerviosa, hacia quince minutos que tenía que haber aparecido, miro el interior de su vaso traspasando con su mente el líquido naranja. ¿Por qué la habría llamado? Tal vez aun seguía enfadada con ella, suspiro, era normal que estuviera enfadada, ella también lo estaría en su lugar, sabía que ella tenía la culpa y eso la ponía aun más nerviosa…

-¿Mimi?

Los ojos miel miraron sorprendida a la pelirroja que se sentaba en frente de ella, estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta de que la chica estaba en frente suya. Sonrió sonrojada sin saber muy por qué.

-Hola no me di cuenta que habías llegado.

Sora bajo la mirada.

-Ya, me imagino que estarás muy ocupada con toda la preparación de la…- trago saliva- boda y el bebe…

El sonrojo de la castaña se acentuó. Que se limito a asentir con la cabeza.

-Yo lo siento mucho Sora- soltó el aire que tenía en su cuerpo, como si soltara con él una culpa que la oprimía el pecho- no fue algo premeditado, no queríamos hacerte daño…

Sora intento sonreír aunque la pena la oprimía.

-Mimi no me enfade por eso- ladeo la cabeza- bueno reconozco que no me sentó bien, y que no entiendo por qué… Matt y tú nunca habéis estado unidos, nunca me dijiste que sentías nada por él…

Mimi se sonrojo aun más y sus ojos se tornaron cristalinos.

-Y así era… yo… hacía años que no veía a Matt, más que a vosotros… yo simplemente no sé lo que me paso… fue como si no pudiera evitarlo…

Sora la miro seria.

-Mimi no te cases con Matt.-Los ojos de la castaña se abrieron por la sorpresa. Sora apretó los puños sobre su falda- No es lo que piensas, lo digo por tú bien, Matt no se merece a una chica como tú… él es incapaz de querer, de ser fiel…

-Sora…

-Nunca te he contado por que acabo nuestra relación, tal vez de vería habértelo dicho antes … - Sora tomo aire y lo soltó lentamente- hace un año meses Matt se fue de gira, su carrera empezaba a ser más importante que yo, apenas pasábamos ya tiempo juntos, y siempre que lo hacíamos discutíamos por cualquier tontería…- volvió a tomar aire- cuando se fue de gira, tal como ahora, tuvimos una gran pelea, él me dijo que me quería y que no quería perderme así… pero yo le dije que se fuera a su maldita gira y ya hablaríamos cuando regresara, como siempre.- se mojo los labios- dos días más tarde hable con Tai y él me convenció para que fuera a verle en su "gran" concierto a Kioto, no me preguntes cómo- una leve sonrisa apareció en sus labios- ya conoces a Tai, llegue a Kioto y fui al hotel de Matt dispuesta a decirle que podíamos intentar solucionar lo nuestro si ambos dábamos un poco más de nosotros- Sora frunció el entrecejo- Pero cuando llegue… una chica desnuda me abrió la puerta de su habitación y él estaba tumbado en la cama en las mismas condiciones que esa maldita rubia, - apretó más fuertes los puños- Yo no pude decir nada y me marche corriendo, cuando regreso vino a verme totalmente ilusionado con su concierto- Mimi escuchaba la historia de su amiga incrédula, viendo como los ojos de la chica se volvían líquidos- diciéndome que era feliz y que quería compartir esa felicidad conmigo, cuando le dije que estuve en su habitación y había una rubia, me invento una estúpida historia sobre que él estaba dormido y que era una fan loca que entro en su cuarto desnuda…

-Tal vez fuera cierto…

Sora miro a Mimi con el ceño fruncido.

-Era demasiado guapa…, le dije que no le creía y él se enfado, culpándome a **mí** de no creer en él…, desde entonces nuestra relación es como la has visto… - La miro intensamente a los ojos- Mimi no te cases con Matt, él no te hará feliz…

Mimi bajo la mirada avergonzada.

-No puedo hacerlo Sora…- Sora la miro ceñuda- Mi padre ha amenazado a Matt con llevarnos a mí y al niño lejos de Matt… -Se humedeció los labios- Yo lo siento Sora, pero en estos últimos días he conocido mejor a Matt y creo que podremos hacerlo bien… yo… yo confió en él…

Sora pestañeo varias veces sorprendida y luego sonrió a su amiga.

-En ese caso espero que seas muy feliz Mimi.

* * *

Yamato apoyo los antebrazos en la piedra del balcón y observo la cálida noche, se paso la mano por los ojos rojos de humo. Maldito Tai, tenía que haber sabido que organizaría alguna así…

-¡Ey Matt!- Matt volvió la cabeza hacia su amigo que salía con lo que parecía un sujetador rojo en la cabeza- Te estás perdiendo tú despedida de soltero…

El rubio sonrió con desgana y volvió a mirar el paisaje que le ofrecía el balcón.

-Necesitaba tomar el aire.

Tai soltó una carcajada y se acerco a él colocándose apoyado de espaldas al balcón, con la vista en la puerta de cristal que dejaba ver la fiesta.

-Pues te estás perdiendo como le da un infarto a tu hermano, la stripper le ha subido a bailar- rio – Ken y yo nos hemos jugado 1000 yens a que se desmaya antes de que se acabe de desnudar.

A pesar de su deseo Matt rio.

-Pobre TK.

-Pobre Stripper- protesto Tai- solo te ha dado un baile a ti, y ahora soporta a quince tíos borrachos y a Davis que ya la ha pedido matrimonio tres veces- volvió a reír- creo que después de esta dejara el trabajo.

El rubio sonrió.

-Es posible.

Tai ladeo la cabeza.

-¿Estas nervioso?

Matt volvió la mirada al perfil de su amigo. Suspiro mirando de nuevo las estrellas.

-Supongo…

-Aun estas a tiempo de echarte atrás…

Matt bajo la mirada a la acera donde las luces de los coches iluminaban un rio amarillo, echarse atrás…, eso no iba con él… siempre seguía hacia adelante… era su ley, su modo de vivir, sonrió, eso lo había aprendido de sus amigos, dios parecía que había pasado una eternidad… No, no iba a echarse atrás, iba a ser padre e, abrió los ojos sorprendido, iba a casarse con Mimi, dios, meneo la cabeza, si se lo hubieran dicho con once años no se lo habría creído, era increíble que esa niña mandona y llorona con complejo de princesa y obsesionada con el rosa fuera a ser su mujer… y lo más sorprendente de todo es que no era algo que le disgustara…

-Su padre me mataría.

Tai elevo una ceja sonriéndole.

-Sí, eso es cierto. Aunque puedes mandar a tu ejercito de fans a que luche contra él.

Matt sonrió divertido y rodo los ojos pensativo.

-Creo que Jun sería un gran general.

-No lo dudes- rio su amigo- Entonces,¿ mañana vamos de boda?

Matt se volvió a su amigo y suspiro aparentando una resignación divertida.

-Vamos. – Miro a la puerta de cristal- Aun que quizás deberías primero reanimar a TK y soltar a Davis de la pierna de la stripper…

* * *

El dolor de cabeza de TK era inversamente proporcional a los nervios de su hermano, sonrió mirando como su hermano luchaba por respirar con la corbata blanca bien apretada, al lado de él se encontraba su madre con la mirada fija en la puerta de la iglesia, TK sonrió por lo tensos que estaban ambos, al final su madre había accedido a hacer de dama de honor con un poco de ayuda de él, pero eso ahora era lo de menos, desvió la mirada para observar los invitados, su padre parecía aun más nervioso que Matt, estaban todos, la banda de Matt, los amigos de Mimi del extranjero, Joe, Cody, Izzy,… Su vista se fijo en Davis, tenia peor cara que él y unas ojeras que le llegaban al suelo, al lado de él Jun lloraba desconsolada, sonrió, Tai y sus padres estaba justo delante de ellos, se sonrojo al notar la mirada de Hikari, que guapa estaba…

-TK

Takeru se volvió a la pelimorada que arrastraba a Ken por el pasillo, para sentarse a su lado.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¡¡Ya ha llegado!!

La luz bañaba la iglesia, Mimi pensó que moriría por falta de aire ceñida en el claro vestido, desvió la mirada a su padre que hacía esfuerzos por controlar las lagrimas, bajo la mirada al precioso ramo colgante que llevaba en sus manos y sonrió, todo saldría bien, todo saldría bien, las puertas de madera se abrieron imponentes dejando que la luz amarillenta del interior la bañara, levanto la mirada ante la atenta mirada de los presentes, pero Mimi solo andaba por pura repetición, como respiraba, no oía la música, ni veía los cientos de invitados, su mirada estaba totalmente fija en unos ojos azules brillantes, cómplices de algo que no sabía explicar, unos ojos que a cada paso veía más cerca, notaba como su corazón se encogía a cada paso, y como su respiración se llenaba, deseaba llegar hasta él, si su padre no la hubiera estado sujetando es posible que se hubiera quedado parada, estática, trago saliva y miro más adentro de esos pozos azul brillante que la esperaban al final del camino, ¡se había enamorado de Matt¡ en esas semanas había llegado a necesitarle, es posible que se hubiera enamorado nada más verlo… lo amaba. A cada palabra que su cerebro traducía de su corazón , su corazón parecía desbocarse, finalmente se detuvo tan cerca que podía sentir su calor, su necesidad de él, su padre cedió su mano con desgana y una mirada de oído y recelo al rubio, y Mimi noto su calidez, su cercanía… dios mío, cerró los ojos, que todo vaya bien.

* * *

Matt bebía una copa de champan alejado de todos los invitados que le daban la enhorabuena por su boda, dio un sorbo de su copa observando a la princesa de vestido blanco que sonreía cortésmente a la gente, recibiendo besos. Sonrió al ver la mirada de socorro que pedía a una morena, sin duda amiga suya del extranjero… ¿Jessica? Trato de recordar el nombre de la persona ciento tres que le habían presentado ese día, suspiro, iba a ser un día dura, volvió a mirar la chica a la vez que el dorado liquido caía por su garganta. Y comprendió que el día se le hacía duro porque esperaba ansioso la noche…, vestida así parecía un ángel, una 

princesa celestial, ladeo la cabeza, el champan debía empezar estar subiéndole a la cabeza, pero no podía dejar de sorprenderse de lo hermosa que era, era perfecta, ¿Siempre había sido así Mimi? ¿por qué no la había mirado antes? Pero no solo era bella, eso cualquiera podría darse cuenta, era algo más, era dulce y aun que intentaba hacerse la fuerte, seguía llorando y frunciendo el ceño cuando algo le salía mal, sonrió, se la seguían iluminando los ojos al ver chocolate y vestidos bonitos, y seguía teniendo aquella sonrisa que podía iluminar y solucionar cualquier cosa…

-Si la miras tanto acabaras desgastándola.

Matt se volvió a Tai que se encontraba al lado de él con otra copa entre sus manos. El rubio se encogió de hombros dando otro trago.

-Esta embarazada, la miro por si en algún momento veo más fatiga de la necesaria.

Tai elevo una ceja.

-Si te quieres engañar a ti vale, pero tío nos conocemos demasiado, la miras embobado- Tai sonrió al ver la mirada helada de su amigo y bebió un trago- Es bonito ver una boda donde hay amor…

-No es…- callo de pronto, ¿amor? Él no podía estar enamorado de la castaña, no en tan poco tiempo, la tenía mucho cariño, le enternecía, y estaba dispuesto a admitir que deseaba frenéticamente llevársela a la cama, pero eso no era amor, eso era… ¿una amiga deseable? Tsk, no era algo más pero no era… - Bonito molestar a los novios el día de su boda.

Tai sonrió y bebió el resto de la copa.

-¿Matt?

Matt giro la mirada a Sora que se encontraba delante de él con un bonito vestido violeta, el rubio apretó las mandíbulas y se posiciono en defensa.

-¿Qué quieres Sora?

Sora lo miro a los ojos tomando aire.

-Enhorabuena por tu boda, seguro serán muy felices…

Matt no podía creer lo que oía, pestañeo, y sin saber por qué sonrió.

-Gracias.

¿Por qué seguía ahí mirándolo sin moverse? ¿y por qué el idiota de Tai no cerraba la boca de asombro?

-Es solo… me preguntaba si podríamos hablar en un lugar privado, hay algo que querría decirte…

Todas las sirenas se encendieron dentro de la cabeza del rubio, llevaba sin hablar con ella desde aquella noche que volviera de Kioto… habría pagado por oír esas palabras antes, pero ahora, era el día de su boda… con Mimi.

-Claro.

Las neuronas del rubio se sublebaron por sentirse ignoradas, Matt entro en un despacho seguido de Sora que cerró la puerta, ¿por qué se sentía tan mal? ¿ por qué sentía que estaba haciendo algo malo? Tal vez sería mejor salir de ahí..

-Sora yo creo que sería mejor que..

-Déjame hablar a mi primero- Matt cayó al ver los ojos rojos de la chica.- Yo… el otro día entendí algo… yo no creí en ti… debí haberlo hecho, yo solo di por hecho que tú me engañaste… - Sora trago saliva- ahora entiendo que debí haberte escuchado…

-¿Por qué ahora?

Sora sonrió con tristeza.

-Porque hable con Mimi-¿Sora había hablado con Mimi?- Y le conté lo que paso… ella… ella aun así cree en ti, - sora lo miro secándose las lágrimas- es curioso que haya sido tan cabezota como para no verlo hasta ahora, que es demasiado tarde.

Matt miraba asombrado como las rebeldes lágrimas corrían por las mejillas sonrosadas de su ex novia, eso que le estaba diciendo era exactamente lo que había esperado oír durante el último año, y sin embargo ahora en vez de alegrarlo, lo inundaba la pena, se acerco a ella 

lentamente y la abrazo, la abrazo pidiéndola perdón, dios Tai tenía razón amaba a Mimi…

-Sora, yo me alegro que al fin lo comprendas- La chica lo miraba con los ojos anegados en lágrimas- pero Sora yo me he casado con Mimi.

-¿La amas?

Matt sonrió a la pelirroja.

-Sí, me temo que sorprendentemente estoy enamorada de la princesa… lo siento Sora.

Le rompía el corazón ver a la pelirroja llorar así…, aun sin saber muy bien por qué, tal vez como despedida, tal vez para que dejara de llorar, se agacho ha ella para besarla en la mejilla, pero en ese momento ella levanto la cabeza para mirarlo y sus bocas se unieron.

Matt se quedo quieto, estático por la sorpresa, cuando oyó un ruido en la puerta y levanto la cabeza para ver a Mimi con los ojos muy abiertos y su precioso vestido blanco, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de la gente que estaba tras de ella, su padre, Tai, TK. Él solo podía ver a su mujer y la pena que reflejaban sus preciosos ojos castaños.

-Mimi…- Mimi dio la vuelta frenéticamente y salió corriendo, Matt grito de nuevo su nombre- ¡MIMI¡

Salió corriendo tras ella, deshaciéndose por el camino de su furioso suegro, solo importaba ella, tenía que escucharle, tenía que creerle, tenía que pararla. Sus pupilas se dilataron, su mundo se detuvo, la respiración se le corto al ver hacer a Mimi por las escaleras del hall, no oía los gritos de la gente, no podía moverse solo podía oír como su propio corazón se detenía…

* * *

**--Cuatro años después--**

-Has estado genial.

Matt se rasco la nuca con desgana y bostezo mirando a su manager. Parecía muy contento, aun que al rubio la televisión no le hacía mucha gracia, él prefería cantar, los conciertos, los discos, todo lo demás no era más que marketing.

-Gracias.

-Bueno la semana que viene llenaremos el madison square garden, deberías estar más animado,- Matt elevo una ceja a modo de contestación, J.T. su manager lo miro cansado y movió una mano en el aire- muy bien amárgate si quieres, ah, ya ha llegado tu abogadillo, debe ser importante para volar desde Japón…

-Dile que pase.

J.T se dirigió la puerta resignado y llamo a alguien, en seguida apareció en el quicio un castaño de pelo perfectamente peinado y de ojos serios con traje, Matt sonrió al verle, era increíble que fuera más pequeño que él… aun no era mayor de edad, pero su inteligencia había hecho que ya estuviera en 2º año de derecho y trabajara de becario en el despacho de los abogados de Matt, el rubio confiaba en él, y le dejaba ojear sus asuntos, tenía mucho más talento y olfato legal que la mayoría de los socios de ese caro bufete. Por eso lo había sorprendido la llamada urgente que había recibido de Cody el día anterior.

-¿Qué sucede?

El castaño se aproximo a él y le tendió una carpeta amarilla con papeles dentro.

-Son tus papeles del divorcio.

El estomago de Matt se contrajo llevaba cuatro años sin ver esos malditos papeles… intentando olvidar que por su culpa había Mimi había perdido al bebe, y lo peor de todo que él la había perdido a ella…

-Ya los conozco.

-¿Y no viste nada raro en ellos?

Matt frunció el entrecejo. Y abrió la carpeta, el texto parecía estar bien, el abogado del padre de Mimi se había dado mucha prisa en redactar ese puto acuerdo…

-Cody de esto hace cuatro años si hubiera estado mal mis abogados…

-No es válido.

Matt callo se golpe con la carpeta aun en la mano.

-¿Qué?

-Que aun estáis casados.

* * *

**Pues hasta aquí jeje, si somos malas, lo sabemos, pero como no lo somos del todo en el próximo capítulo os explicamos por que Matt piensa que Mimi perdió al niño n.- y más cositas!! Así que nada ya sabéis cualquier cosa RR (que siempre las tenemos en cuenta)**

**UN BESAZO**


	6. 6:No tenia sentido

**¡¡Hola!! Perdón si tardamos pero entre acabar los exámenes, la celebración del cumple de Sandri y… QUE SOMOS CAPEONES DE LA EUROCOPA!! Pues no hemos tenido mucho tiempo, pero no os preocupéis que ya estamos de vacaciones! Y compensaremos la demora n.- Así que ya no nos entretenemos más:**

* * *

_**Capitulo 6:No tenía sentido**_

"Seguís casados"

Las palabras del abogado seguían intentando calar en el anonadado rubio, ¿seguía casado? ¿Todos esos años que había estado pensando qué pasaría si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes no habían sido ciertos?

Se oyó un golpe fuera del camerino y el rubio pestañeo reaccionando, miro muy serio a su amigo, era muy capaz e inteligente pero tenía que tratarse de un error.

-Cody eso es imposible- dejo con desgana los papeles sobre el tocador detrás suyo- el padre de Mimi tiene los mejores abogados del mundo, el mismísimo Adam Mackenzie llevo el tema, créeme ese hombre no comete errores.

Cody ni siquiera se inmuto, a veces su frialdad asustaba al mismísimo Yamato, al que la prensa le apodaba el rey de hielo, por los numerosos romances fallidos que se le atribuían.

-Ya era mayor cuando lo hizo, tal vez se equivoco.

Matt alzo una ceja divertido.

-¿Mackenzie?

-Ya te he dicho que no es válido, es un error estúpido, es normal que no os dierais cuenta, el error es en la fecha de nacimiento de Mimi,- Matt miraba desconfiado al castaño mientras recogía la carpeta marrón y empezaba a pasar páginas en blanco y negro, paginas que nunca se había detenido a leer- como sabrás Mimi nació en 1989 un año después de ti, pero en la sentencia de divorcio pone 1889 y a menos que Mimi tenga 121 años , la sentencia es errónea,-Matt oía solo a medias a Cody, su fija 

estaba fija en la fecha que ponía en el papel blanco, ¿Cómo podían haber cometido un error tan idiota?- No obstante como aun no han transcurrido seis años, es anulable,- al ver la cara de incredulidad de Matt añadió- vamos que no es válido.

-¿Qué pasa si pasan seis años?

-Que se anula por defecto, se considera un error administrativo que nadie quiso ver…

Matt miro al chico serio y bajo la vista al papel que tenia entre las manos.

-¿Y si quisiera verlo, que pasaría?

-Bueno…- cody se encogió de hombros-a todos los efectos sigues casado con Mimi, si quieres casarte o ella quiere hacerlo – El rubio noto un dolor en el estomago _si ella quiere casarse con __**otro…**_ esa posibilidad no le gustaba en absoluto- No podréis, o el matrimonio no será válido, por otro lado el problema es considerable, no hubo separación de bienes asique la mitad de tu fortuna es suya…, y viceversa- Matt sonrió, dios como le gustaría ver la cara del señor Tachikawa en esos momentos… - Por eso lo mejor sería que redactáramos un nuevo acta, firmarais y derogáramos este.

Eso sería como volver a separarse, como volver a dejarla ir, mierda, tendría que volver a enfrentarse a sí mismo, para firmar, volver a rogar a su mano que firmara, dios había pedido tantas veces una segunda oportunidad, pero él no se la merecía, por su culpa, por aquel maldito error, por esa estúpida despedida de Sora había perdido al bebe, la había perdido a ella…

-¿Crees que ella lo sabe?

Cody introdujo sus blancas manos en el traje beige que vestía.

-Lo dudo, Tachikawa a aislado bastante del mundo a Mimi estos años, sus apariciones han sido escasas o nulas, lo cual, y tú mejor que nadie lo debes saber, es extraño con la prensa de hoy en día, ella es una de las grandes herederas del mundo…

-¿Entonces nadie sabe de ella?

-Creo que hace poco Izzy me dijo algo de que había abierto un pequeño negocio en un pueblecito de la costa oeste de estados unidos.

Matt frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Por qué iba Mimi a vivir en un pueblucho escondido de estados unidos? A ella siempre le gustaron las grandes ciudades…

Cody asintió.

-Sí es extraño en Mimi…

¿Dios tanto la había dolido aquel día, que se había recluido, que había huido de todo? Maldijo en voz baja, todo ese tiempo la había imaginado vistiendo chaneles, viviendo en sus grandes apartamentos en Londres o parís, y viviendo la vida loca en Ibiza y Cannes… ¿Qué le habían hecho a su pija cabezota?

-Muy extraño… Cody…tengo que pedirte algo, entenderé que no quieras hacerlo, Mimi era amiga tuya, pero eres a la única persona que puedo pedírselo sin que el asunto trascienda- Si la prensa se entraba que Yamato Ishida estaba casado con la heredera del imperio Tachikawa sería un boom mediático sin precedentes- necesito que encuentres a Mimi, quiero saber que ha pasado, si es feliz, si está bien, luego- trago saliva con dificultad cerrando la carpeta entre sus manos- arreglaremos el tema del divorcio.

* * *

Habían pasado ya tres días desde que Cody le había informado de su estado de casado, apuro la copa que tenía en la mano y sonrió apoyado en el gran ventanal que la habitación del hotel Palace le ofrecía de Nueva York, seguro que ahora ya no era un soltero de oro…

Se separo del frio cristal y ando a tientas por la oscura habitación que iluminaba la luz de las farolas y los coches de la ciudad que nunca duerme, llevaba años acostumbrado a la soledad de esas habitaciones de hotel, a 

cargar en silencio con su culpa, de vez en cuando aceptaba alguna compañía femenina, fría, sin sentido, que acababa cansándolo. Se sentó en la amplia cama, debería haber aceptado la invitación de sus compañeros de grupo e ir con ellos de fiesta, a celebrar ser el primer grupo japonés en llenar el madison, pero su mente estaba en otro sitio llevaba tres interminables días esperando una llamada, colgado al teléfono como un adolescente…

Miro los numero rojos que resaltaban del despertador de mesilla, eran las tres de la mañana, Cody tampoco llamaría ese día… Tal vez debería olvidarlo todo, dios sabia que lo había intentado, pero no podía, no podía olvidar a esa pequeña consentida de rosa que no paraba de llorar y gritar de pequeños, no podía olvidar aquella noche en el parque, aquellos ojos llenos de esperanza el día que hablo con su padre, ni el día de su boda… como olvidar ese día, el día que comprobó lo grande y dolorosa que era la caída que separaba el cielo del infierno…

_FLASH BACK_

* * *

_-No, Claro que no, ella es MI MUJER, tengo todo el derecho del mundo a entrar en este puto hospital, me da igual lo privado que sea._

_El guarda de seguridad sujetaba a Matt evitando que entrara dentro del edificio blanco donde Kari le había dicho que su padre había llevado a Mimi después de la caída. _

_-Mira hijo, será mejor que lo dejes, Otro guarda de seguridad lo miraba con pena- No sé que habrá pasado, pero tenemos ordenes claras de no dejarte pasar por ningún motivo._

_Los ojos rojos de Matt se volvieron al hombre. _

_-Tengo que verla._

_Su voz se quebró por el esfuerzo y la impotencia, se llevo las manos a la cara intentando creerse lo que estaba pasando con total desesperación, eso no podía ser real, ¿y si Mimi estaba mal? ¿Y si la pasaba algo? ¿Por qué coño no le dejaban pasar? Tenía que explicarle que había sido un error, que había sido un beso de despedida, que no había sentido nada, _

_que estaba… MALDITA SEA, estaba enamorado de ella, en su pecho la sangre volvió a latir más rápidamente, tenía que verla, apretó sus manos temblorosas dispuesto a hacer un intento más, cuando noto una mano sobre su hombro._

_-Joven, no deberías hacer eso, es totalmente contraproducente para tu objetivo…_

_Matt frunció el entrecejo al ver un hombre de pelo canoso, de unos cincuenta y muchos vestido de frac, su cara le era levemente familiar…¿había estado en su boda? Abrió la boca para contestar pero detrás del hombre de pelo cano vio a su hermano con la mirada triste sobre él._

_-TK…_

_-El señor Mackenzie me ha traído, él es abogado…_

_-¿Hay algún problema señores?_

_Los dos guardias de seguridad parecieron dudar._

_-Tenemos órdenes de no dejarlo pasar._

_-Ya veo…- contesto el viejo, luego se volvió a Matt y se encogió de hombros- Me temo que solo podrías pasar si tu mujer fuera menor de edad y tú fueras su tutor…, porque si necesitara una autorización y tú no la pudieras firmar porque estos dos amables agentes te prohíben la entrada, sería perfectamente denunciable, ganarías millones joven, y seguramente se armaría un gran escándalo que llevaría a la ruina al hospital…_

_Matt estaba atónito podía ver la diversión en los verdes ojos del viejo, puede que fuera más mayor de lo que pensaba en un principio, pero ¿Por qué lo ayudaba? Si había asistido a su boda… y no le había invitado él… era amigo o conocido de los Tachikawa… _

_-Matt… Mimi tiene diecisiete no?_

_La voz temblorosa de su hermano a la espalda lo saco de su ensoñación, no podía pensar en por qué lo importante era que ese viejo mañoso, le había ayudado. Miro desafiante a los dos hombres._

_-He venido a ver a mi esposa: Mimi Ishida, tiene 17 años, ha tenido un accidente y voy a entrar a verla._

_Uno de los guardas esbozo una tímida sonrisa y se aparto de la puerta, poco le importo a Matt que el otro lo mirara con desprecio, corrió a atravesar esas malditas puertas de cristal, llego al mostrador, y miro a la enfermera con desesperación._

_-¿Mimi Ishida?_

_La mujer tecleo el nombre de la chica y miro al rubio que la miraba azorado._

_-Lo siento no tenemos a nadie con ese nombre._

_-¿Tachikawa?_

_La mujer no necesito teclear, recordaba perfectamente a la chica con traje de novia… miro al chico un segundo, llevaba un traje blanco roto… sin duda era el novio._

_-Habitación 236.- Matt echo a correr repitiendo el número mentalmente – ¡¡Enhorabuena!!_

_Matt hizo caso omiso de la mujer y siguió subiendo escaleras hasta la segunda planta, atravesaba pasillos, buscando números, intentando zafarse de todos los obstáculos que se encontraba a su paso._

_Finalmente no necesito ver el número de la habitación cuando diviso al señor Tachikawa y a la pelirroja de su ayudante en un sofá enfrente de una puerta._

_Yamato se detuvo frente a ellos y vio saltar de la silla al padre de la chica que fue hacia él con la cara roja de furia._

_-¡HIJO DE PUTA!¿como tienes la poca vergüenza de venir aquí?_

_Matt no se inmuto._

_-Tengo que hablar con ella- miro frenéticamente alrededor- ¿ella está bien?_

_-¿Y a ti qué coño te importa? ¡Todo esto es por tu puta culpa! Casi la pierdo por ti niñato, ya sabía yo que no te la merecías, eres un puto crio roba virtudes!!_

_Matt aguantaba los insultos con asombrosa entereza._

_-¿Ella está bien?_

_-¿Te remuerde la conciencia?_

_-¿Ella está bien?_

_-Esta mejor sin ti._

_-¿Esta herida?_

_El señor Tachikawa se cruzo de brazos._

_-Sí, sí que lo está.-Matt trago saliva asustado- Pero se recuperara, no necesitas preocuparte, puedes ir a buscar faldas por ahí, en dos días tendrás los papeles del divorcio listos._

_-¿Pero qué dice? No pienso dejarlo así._

_El padre entrecerró los ojos._

_-¿Por qué?_

_-¿Se ha olvidado qué estamos casados?¿Qué vamos a tener un hijo?_

_El hombre lo miro con asco y lo que por un momento al rubio le pareció decepción._

_-Si es por eso, no te preocupes, ella perdió al bebe en la caída._

_-¿Qué?_

_El corazón de Matt se detuvo un minuto exacto, dejo de respirar, se sintió morir por dentro, como si le vaciaran el alma con una cuchara, él no había querido ese niño, mentiría si dijera lo contrario, no se lo esperaba, pero ahora, era como si le hubiesen arrebatado una parte de él…, ¡dios cuanto tenía que estar sufriendo Mimi!_

_-¿Ella lo sabe?_

_-Ella no quiere verte, quiere que te vayas, que te vayas con esa como se llame, o con la que tú quieras, -Los ojos de Matt se cristalizaron por las lágrimas, se lo merecía, ¿como iba a quererlo? Por su culpa había perdido a su hijo, lo único que la ataba a él, a él ,que la había robado la virginidad en un parque, que no la apoyo al principio, que beso a otra mujer el día de su boda, no la merecía, ella tenía que ser feliz, se lo merecía, y a su lado solo sería el recuerdo constante de lo sucedido… su matrimonio ya no tenía sentido por mucho que él deseara hacerla feliz, tirar esa puerta abajo y abrazarla y pedirla perdón el resto de sus días…, no ya no tenía sentido- Una cosa más, no quiero que la busques, que intentes saber de ella, quiero que te olvides de mi hija, firma los papeles dentro de dos días y olvídate que una vez conociste a Mimi Tachikawa._

* * *

_FIN FLASHBACK_

Se paso las manos por la cara como hiciera aquel día, había mantenido su promesa cuatro largos años, pero ahora el destino le había jugado una broma macabra, se dejo caer en la cama y miro al techo, tal vez era mejor que no supiera nada de ella…

Matt se incorporo al notal la vibración de su móvil en la mesilla, se llevo el pequeño rectángulo a la oreja y contesto.

-Ishida.

-¿Matt?

Matt contuvo el aliento al reconocer la voz.

-¿Has averiguado algo?

Cody pareció dudar.

-Vive en Watsonville, un pueblo costero cerca de San Francisco, tiene una pequeña oficina, un negocio, algo así como una agencia de viajes.

Matt frunció el ceño.

-¿Eso es todo? ¿Es lo único que has averiguado en tres días?

Cody carraspeo.

-Ha sido bastante difícil, -Se defendió al otro lado de la línea telefónica- el teléfono, la empresa, la luz, no están a su nombre si no a una pequeña sucursal de la compañía Tachikawa.

-¿Y como sabes que es ella?

-El carnet de conducir, tiene una multa de tráfico.

-¿Solo una?

Cody rio.

-Sorprendentemente sí, y es muy reciente, del ayuntamiento de esa localidad, así que debe ser ella.

-Vaya…

Hubo un silencio tenso de uno o dos minutos.

-Matt… hay una cosa más…- Matt respiro a medio de respuesta- Tiene un hijo…

* * *

La brisa marina golpeo la cara a Mimi cuando salió del pequeño local que tenia adquirido para su negocio. Bostezo cansada y se giro para cerrar la puerta principal, aquel iba a ser un buen verano, estaban a un 80 de su capacidad.

-Buenas tardes Mimi.

Mimi se volteo y saludo con una sonrisa y Susan, la rubia era la madre de un compañero de clase de Senshi.

-Qué no se te olviden las galletas para la fiesta del sábado.

La castaña sonrió divertida, aunque agotada, el sábado se iba a tomar "el día libre" para ir a la fiesta que el colegio organizaba. Más trabajo…

-Claro no te preocupes. Me voy a recoger a Sen, nos vemos.

La rubia la despidió con la mano y siguió caminando, lo bueno que tenía ese pueblo, pensó metiendo la llave en el contacto de su 4x4 era eso, le encantaba la tranquilidad, la familiaridad que tenia con los vecinos, aunque había llegando huyendo de sus fantasmas, ahora empezaba a considerarlo un hogar, para ella y Sen.

Dejo el coche frente a la puerta del porche de la casa verde en frente de la suya y se dirigió a buscar al pequeño diablillo rubio que se encontraba jugando con los perros de la señora Valery.

* * *

-¡!Sen¡¡ - Lo regaño la castaña llena de harina- Mama te ha dicho que no juegues con eso…

El pequeño de ojos azules levanto sus rubias cejas y se encogió de hombros a modo de disculpas.

-T e quería ayudar…

-Si me quieres ayudar ves al mueble de la alacena y coge un kilo de azucar para mamá ¿Vale?

El niño sonrió y se lanzo sin esperar los brazos de su madre de la mesa de la cocina, Mimi sonrió con la cara manchada, ¿a quién demonios había salido tan hiperactivo? Un nudo se le formo en el estomago. Tal vez era por parte de padre, pero Matt, desde que lo conocía había sido bastante tranquilo, y TK era un sol… puede que se pareciera a su abuelo, la sonrisa volvió a sus labios, su padre siempre había sido incansable…

La puerta la saco de sus pensamientos, miro el reloj de reojo, las galletas saldrían en quince minutos, se quito el delantal y se frotó camino la puerta la harina que pudo de su cuerpo. Abrió la puerta de madera blanca sin ni siquiera mirar por la mirilla.

-¿Mimi?

Mimi miro la figura alta que se encontraba al otro lado del umbral de la puerta, no podía ser… no podía ser…

-¿Matt?

Su voz son asustada, estrangulada, era él, y estaba frente a ella…

-¡¿Mamá?!

Mimi observo al pequeño luchar con sus piernas para pasar por un lado y observar al extraño que había llamado a su puerta, La castaña elevo sus ojos a la mirada sorprendida que se reposaba en si hijo, eso era una pesadilla, de pronto todo fue oscuro…

* * *

**Hasta aquí que nos caemos del sueño, son casi las seis de la mañana XD, pero somos cumplidas jajaja, bueno esperamos que os haya gustado n.n y aclarado muchas cosillas, aun que aún quedan algunas… en el próximo capítulo ya hablaran cara cara después de tanto así que prometemos que no tardaremos en subirlo .**

**Ya sabéis cualquier cosa RR**

**MUCHOS BESOS!!**


	7. 7:Te encontré

**¡¡Hola a tods!! no tardamos mucho, no? que se tiene que notar que es veranito y tenemos más tiempo para escribir, esperamos que tengáis un buen verano y os pongáis morenits n.n Bueno como siempre MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LAS RR (nos hacen felices) y aquí os traemos un nuevo capítulo:**

* * *

_**Capitulo 7:Te encontré **_

El olor a mar llenaba las fosas nasales del rubio. Se quedo quieto de pies con sus rayban aún sobre los ojos, miro de nuevo el post-it que Cody le había dado con la dirección de la castaña, debía estar equivocado, esa casa no era una mansión veraniega como había imaginado, era una casa normal, familiar, con las puertas y ventanas blancas y el tejado oscuro…, suspiro, la típica casa americana con jardín de entrada ¿en qué pensaba Mimi? Frunció el ceño, quizás ahora vivía con alguien, podía ser que se hubiera equivocado y el hijo de Mimi fuera de otro hombre, el suyo había muerto aquel día…, pero según Cody Mimi no se había vuelto a casar y el niño estaba inscrito en el colegio público del pueblo como Senshi Tachikawa, en preescolar, eso quería decir que tenía tres años, casi cuatro, la misma edad que tendría su hijo, si que se había dado prisa Mimi…

Avanzo por el jardín plagado de juguetes hasta la blanca puerta de madera, el corazón le latía fuertemente en el pecho, ¿aun estaba a tiempo de irse? No tenia porque estar allí…, habían pasado cuatro años…ya no tenía ningún sentido remover el pasado, pero necesitaba saber si estaba bien, pedirla perdón, o tal vez…, levanto la mano y llamo a la puerta, tal vez solo era un excusa para volver a verla.

Contuvo el aliento al ver que el pomo dorado de la puerta se giraba.

Sus ojos no podían creer lo que veían, era ella, era…

-¿Mimi?

Al fin la joven alzo la cabeza y lo miro, el corazón se le detuvo en el pecho, los ojos se le cristalizaron tras las gafas de sol, su pecho se lleno de aire, todo su cuerpo reacciono al volver a ver aquellos preciosos ojos 

almendrados, aquellos preciosos labios rosas rellenos, aquellas mejillas sonrosadas que parecían cubiertas de un extraño polvo blanco al igual que parte de su larga melena y su ropa, ahogo una sonrisa al ver su camiseta rosa, algunas no habían cambiado, como ella que seguía siendo una preciosidad.

-¿Matt?

El corazón le dio un vuelco al volver oír su nombre de los labios de ella, parecía que ella estaba tan shockeada como él…

-¡¿Mamá?!

La voz risueña atrajo la mirada de los dos, Yamato bajo su mirada al pequeño elfillo rubio que luchaba con las piernas de su madre para ser visto, y entonces, lo vio.

Se quedo totalmente flasheado, era igual que TK, podía haber sido una fotocopia en miniatura… volvió la mirada a Mimi justo cuando esta caía, la agarro fuertemente para evitar que cayera al suelo, y su olor inundo los sentidos del rubio. Meneo la cabeza, no era momento de excitarse, tenía una mujer desmayada de brazos, si alguien lo veía se armaría un gran escándalo, dios tenía que haber dejado que Cody lo acompañara…

-Ey- le dijo al pequeño que observaba la escena con claro interés- ¿Dónde está la habitación de Mamá?

El niño lo miro sorprendido, como evaluándolo, luego miro a su madre y frunció el ceño.

-¿Se ha dormido?

Matt levanto las preciosas piernas de Mimi bajo un brazo, dejándola tumbada sobre sus brazos, su cabeza se apoyaba en su hombro, sonrió sorprendido, era la primera vez que veía a su mujer dormir, elevo una ceja si estuviera despierta seguro que la encantaba el detalle romántico de que el marido la llevara en brazos a la cama… pestañeo dos veces, ese deseo estaba fuera de lugar, volvió a mirar a los ojos azules como los suyos.

-Sí, hay que llevarla a la cama.

El niño sonrió mostrando sus pequeños dientes blancos y paso como un ciclón por al lado de Matt escaleras arriba. Dios era rápido, eso no se lo podía negar…

Dejo a Mimi en la gran cama blanca llena de almohadas y cojines. Dios que guapa era, más de lo que él recordaba…

Matt se volvió al niño subiéndose las gafas de sol, no podía ser, pero dios era igual que TK…

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Sen Tachikawa.-Senshi… era el hijo de Mimi-¿Y tú?

Matt sonrió al chico.

-Yamato Ishida.

El niño le devolvió la sonrisa, ¿Y si el padre de Mimi lo engaño? ¿Podría ese niño ser su hijo? Pero ¿por qué Mimi no le busco para decírselo? Abrió la boca para cuestionar al niño, pero un olor a quemado le hizo fruncir el ceño, el niño también lo noto porque lo miro con el mismo ceño fruncido.

-Quédate aquí y cuida de Mamá.

El niño afirmo con la cabeza y se tumbo sentó junto a su madre sobre la cama.

Yamato bajo cauteloso las escaleras espirando para poder seguir el olor, cuando llego a una puerta donde un humo negruzco salía por debajo no lo dudo, algo estaba quemándose, saco el móvil del pantalón, tal vez debería llamar a los bomberos, dio un golpe en la puerta y se hecho para atrás, al ver que el humo salía de una especie de horno, guardo el móvil de nuevo en su bolsillo y se dirigió al electrodoméstico, apago el horno y abrió la puerta de cristal, tosió cuando el humo le golpeo en la cara y paso a su garganta, volvió la cara y agarró el trapo que había en la encimera, cogió la bandeja con una serie de … frunció el ceño, ¿cagaditas chamuscadas?

-Oh…las galletas.

Yamato se volvió y vio a Mimi en la puerta con su hijo en brazos, por alguna razón que no comprendía la estampa le llenaba de calor la sangre.

-¿Esto son galletas?

Mimi se puso ceñuda y lo miro con reproche.

-_Eran _galletas de mantequilla y canela- suspiro apenada, Matt dejo la bandeja en la mesa de la cocina- ahora tendré que volver a empezar.

-¿Es un bombero como el papá de Will?

Yamato no miro al niño si no que dirigió una mirada severa de curiosidad a Mimi, que estaba pálida mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-No... El señor Ishida es cantante.

El niño lo miro curioso.

-¿Te sabes la canción de la arañita?

Yamato no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Me temo que no.

Mimi suspiro sin sonreír, bajo al niño al suelo.

-Sen ves a casa de la señora Valery a jugar con los perros, dila que será un momento ¿de acuerdo?- él niño sonrió a su madre y esta le beso la mejilla. Matt se cruzo de brazos viendo aquella imagen tan tierna, el niño desapareció tras la puerta de la cocina y Mimi se volvió a él sin ninguna ternura en los ojos- ¿A qué has venido?

* * *

Mimi no lo podía creer que Yamato Ishida el líder del grupo de moda, elegido uno de los hombres más atractivos del planeta estuviera en su cocina mirándola con esa curiosidad, esa mirada azul severa, mierda, para ella no era el gran Yamato Ishida estrella del rock…, para ella él era Matt, ese niño rebelde porque se echaba a la espalda todas las responsabilidades del mundo, ese adolescente que volvía locas a todas las chicas del instituto con su largo pelo rubio y que la ignoraba, hasta aquel día..., para ella también era Matt el chico con el que había perdido su virginidad, el padre de su hijo y… su ex marido, él que se había besado con su ex novia el día de su boda, frunció el ceño y lo miro duramente, ella no tenia que avergonzarse de nada.

-Creo que ya era hora de que habláramos.

Mimi miro a Matt que estaba sorprendentemente tranquilo, maldita sea, ella tenía ganas de llorar, de chillar que aquello no le gustaba.

-Han pasado cuatro años Matt, ya no tiene sentido.

-Para mí sí tiene sentido- El rubio se cruzo de brazos sobre el pecho – ¿No crees qué Sen se parece mucho a Takeru?

Los ojos de Mimi se abrieron hasta el punto que pensó que se le saldrían de las orbitas. ¿Creerlo? Siempre lo había sabido, su hijo había sido muy parecido físicamente a TK, ojala también hubiera heredado su personalidad tranquila y afable…

-Es posible.

Matt elevo una ceja.

-¿Posible?

La castaña suspiro, esa conversación no debería estar sucediendo.

-¿Cómo me has encontrado?

Matt rodo los ojos y ladeo la cabeza.

-No creo que eso sea ahora lo más importante… - La miro severamente- ¿Senshi es hijo mío?

El corazón de la castaña se le detuvo en el pecho, se mordió el labio inferior, ¿por qué ahora? Maldita sea, pestañeo evitando las lagrimas que se agolpaban en sus ojos, se había ido por él, sabía que si Matt se enteraba de la realidad no habría firmado el divorcio, su padre le había explicado la conversación que habían tenido en el hospital, aun así, estuvo ingresada quince días más por el riesgo de perder al bebe a causa de la caída, pero él no apareció ni un solo día, ni una llamada, ni una carta, ni un ramo de flores, nada, bueno los papeles del divorcio firmados, entonces se dio cuenta que Matt no la quería, que solo se ataba a ella por el bebe, y eso no era justo…

Pero ahora, estaba allí, había visto a Sen, y se había dado cuenta, ya no tenía sentido seguir ocultándolo…

-Sí.

La castaña alzo su mirada esperando encontrarse con una mirada enfadada, severa, pero lo que vio la encogió el corazón, Matt se había agarrado con las manos por detrás a la encimera, como si le costase mantenerse en pie, y miraba al suelo con los ojos cristalinos, nunca le había visto ese azul claro en los ojos, y tenía una débil sonrisa en los labios. Trago saliva, tal vez debería habérselo dicho antes…

-Matt, yo lamento no habértelo dicho antes.- Bajo la vista al ver que él la miraba- Yo solo quería que fueras libre de hacer tu vida, no quería… no quería atarte, no quería que estuvieras a mi lado solo por Senshi…

Matt elevo una ceja.

-¿Seshi sabe quién es su padre?

Mimi lo miro avergonzada.

-No…, aun es muy pequeño y no suele preguntar, cuando lo hace cambio de tema y…

-¿Pensabas decírselo algún día?

Ahí estaba, pensó triste Mimi, hay estaba esa mirada furiosa y severa, se mojo los labios.

-Bueno, pensaba contárselo todo cuando tuviera edad de entender.

Matt la miro exasperado.

-¿Y cuando pensabas que iba a ser eso? Cuando tuviera edad de beber, ¿y qué le ibas a explicar entonces? Que su padre era un cantante que había dejado embarazada y abandonada a su madre, o mejor aún, que su padre era un viejo amigo de la infancia del cual te escondias. ¿No se te ocurrió pensar que al final me enteraría de que nuestro hijo estaba vivo?

Mimi lo miro ceñuda y claramente irritada.

-Obviamente no, ese era un problema que afrontaría más adelante. Hace años que alguien me enseño que las promesas a largo plazo no duran.

Las cejas de Matt se alzaron sorprendidas, abrió la boca, pero la volvió a cerrar, luego miro a un lado evitando la mirada de la chica.

-Siento lo que paso aquel día Mimi, quise explícatelo pero no tuve tiempo.

Las lagrimas de Mimi le nublaban la vista, mentiroso, claro que había tenido tiempo, pero no había nada que explicar, se había besado con Sora, hay acababan las explicaciones, prefería que se ahorraran los detalles, se paso la palma de la mano por los hinchados ojos, ella ya no lloraba, al menos no por él, se obligo a reconocer. Ya no era la niña estúpida que creía en los finales felices, ya no…

-¿Y ahora qué?

Matt pestañeo mirándola como si no la reconociera.

-¿Te refieres a Sen?- Mimi afirmo seria con la cabeza- Es mi hijo, y quiero ser su padre.-Mimi se mordió el labio de abajo – Creo que tengo derecho a eso.

-Claro, no te preocupes, yo hablare con él y le explicare…

-No- La corto serio el rubio- Yo hablare con él.

-¿Eso es todo?

Matt sonrió pícaramente, conocía aquella sonrisa, fría, calculadora, un escalofrió subió por la pequeña espalda de la chica.

-No Mimi eso no es _todo-_ se acerco a ella, y se agacho al pasar por su lado- pero es lo más importante _princesa._

* * *

Matt miraba aquellos grandes ojos azules que lo miraban con curiosidad, trago saliva, como se le decía a un niño pequeño que eres su padre. Suspiro, tenía que haber traído a Cody, el pensamiento le hizo sonreír, seguro que Cody le hablaría en términos legales, Tal vez para "eso" era mejor TK, sí Takeru era más paternal que él, volvió a suspirar, tenía que decir algo lo que fuera. Joder, ¿pero que se le decía a un crio?

-¿Ya…vas al cole, no?

El niño sonrió.

-Sí.

Bueno algo era algo.

-¿Y te gusta el cole?

El niño dudo.

-Sí, me gusta mucho todo, menos las niñas…Bueno Anna sí me gusta.

Las rubias cejas de Matt se alzaron y se crisparon sus labios al tratar de contener una sonrisa, su hijo lo decía enserio y lo miraba ceñudo.

-¿Anna es tu novia?

El niño lo miro horrorizado.

-Nooo, Anna es guay, juega al fulbol.

-Futbol- lo corrigió Matt- ¿Y por qué no te gustan las demás niñas?

-Porque dicen que son mis novias.

Yamato no pudo evitar reír.

-Bueno algún día te gustara, créeme.- Vio que el niño lo miraba como si estuviera loco- Y dime ¿te gustaría tener un papá?

Los ojos azules del pequeño brillaron.

-¿Uno de verdad?

Matt asintió.

-Uno de verdad.

El niño lo sonrió.

-Sí, Will se va con su papá en el camión de bomberos.

Matt sonrió él no tenía un camión de bomberos, pero podía alquilar uno si era lo que su hijo quería…

-Bueno…algo así- Matt se acerco al niño y se puso de rodillas delante de él. -Veras Sen, yo…- tomo aire- yo soy tu padre.

* * *

Mimi daba vueltas de un lado al otro de la cocina, eso tenía que ser una pesadilla, Matt quería a Sen, y si… ¿y si quería llevárselo? No podía perder a Sen lo amaba demasiado, era su hijo, pero ¿qué iba a hacer? Se llevo las manos a la cara, tenía que hacer algo no podía quedarse esperando a que Matt moviera ficha, dios, su padre iba a matarla. Su padre… no, su padre solo empeoraría las cosas… pero Sam… Sam sabría que hacer, pero no estaba segura de que no se lo dijera a su padre… suspiro ¿qué iba a hacer? Trago saliva y cogió el teléfono colgado en la pared, marco con dedos inseguros y tomo aire al escuchar el pitido de la señal.

-Sam Mackenzie.

-¿Sam?

-¿Meems?

Mimi suspiro.

-Tengo un problema…

Podía ver perfectamente la ceja oscura de Samuel alzarse.

-¿Qué has hecho esta vez?

Mimi frunció el ceño, no es que necesitara a su abogado cada dos minutos…

-No, no es por mí, esto tiene que ver con Sen…

El abogado soltó una carcajada.

-Por qué será que no me extraña, ¿ha roto otro escaparate?

Mimi suspiro.

-No me temo que no- tomo aire de nuevo- el padre de Sen está aquí.

-¡¿Yamato Ishida?! – Sin esperar respuesta el perplejo abogado continuó-¿Cómo es posible? ¿Qué demonios quiere ese Mick Jagger venido a menos? Maldita sea ¿y tú le has dejado entrar? –Mimi apoyo un hombro en la pared, ahora vendría la bronca de Sam…, suspiro, y volvió la mirada para encontrar unos ojos traviesos mirándola, se mojo los labios, ¿Por qué no estaba más feo? ¿Por qué no se había dado a las drogas y se había quedado anoréxico? ¿Por qué no estaba calvo? Y lo peor de todo cerró los ojos ¿por qué estaba detrás de ella en SU casa?- ¿Me estas escuchando?

-Eh… sí perdona Sam, tengo que dejarte,- sin escuchar al abogado que se negaba a colgar, continúo- y por favor no se lo digas a él.

-¿Pidiendo refuerzos princesa?

Mimi se volvió sobresaltada tras colgar el auricular.

-¿Los necesito?

Matt sonrió encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Quién es Sam?  
-Mi abogado.

Su sonrisa desapareció.

-Ya veo… ¿piensas prohibirme ver a mi hijo?

-No, pero no quiero perder a Sen… si has venido a quitármelo yo no…

-No he venido a quitártelo.- Mimi lo miro sin confiar del todo- pero quiero ser su padre, ya te lo he dicho, así que puedes decirle a Samanta que no intente nada para apartarme de mi hijo, porque no lo vas a conseguir.

Mimi elevo una ceja.

-¿Quién es Samanta?

El rubio se cruzo de brazos.

-Me has dicho que tu abogada se llama Sam…

-Sí, Samuel Mackenzie.

Matt pestañeo y sus ojos se volvieron más oscuros.

-No voy a apartarme de mi hijo Mimi.

-¿Y qué quieres? ¿Qué vaya los veranos a Japón? ¿O de gira contigo? Esa no es vida para un niño.

Matt entrecerró los ojos.

-Quiero conocer a mi hijo.

-No te lo impediré. Pero Sen está acostumbrado a vivir aquí, conmigo. Es demasiado pequeño para entender mi ausencia.

Matt ladeo la cabeza.

-Bueno ese tiene fácil arreglo.

Mimi lo miro confusa.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Puedo instalarme aquí hasta que Sen se acostumbre a mí, - sonrió- me vendrán bien unas vacaciones…

La mandíbula de la rubia cayo, no podía estar hablando en serio, ¿Cómo iba Yamato Ishida a vivir con ellos….? ¿Qué le iba a decir a la gente? ¿A su padre?

-Es broma verdad,-al ver la expresión del chico añadió casi en un grito- ¿Qué crees que pensara la gente?

Matt se encogió de hombros y la sonrió pícaramente.

-No me importa lo que diga la gente.

-A mi sí.

-Bueno en ese caso… - se dirigió hasta quedar pegado a Mimi, él corazón de la castaña se acelero, lleco un dedo a la barbilla de la chica y la alzo obligándola a mirarlo- no tienes por qué preocuparte, por que pensaran que somos un bonito y joven matrimonio.

-Nosotros no…

-¿A qué crees que vine? El divorcio no es válido así que tú y yo seguimos casados princesa.

Las pupilas de Mimi se abrieron al ver el azul oscuro de los ojos de Matt y supo que no mentía, trago saliva cuando noto que la cara del rubio se acercaba a la suya y creyó desmayarse cuando los labios del chico se posaron violentamente sobre los suyos.

* * *

**Venga pues hasta aquí, esperamos que os guste, n.- y ya sabéis cualquier cosa RR (que siempre os tenemos en cuenta) **

**¡¡MUCHOS BESITOS!!**


	8. 8:¿Qué has soñado?

**¡¡Hola!! ¿Qué tal les va el verano? Esperamos que bien, el nuestro MUY CALUROSO jajaja pero es lo que tiene el verano, perdón si tardamos en actualizar o responder a los RR un poquito más de lo que debiéramos o en dejarlos, es porque cada una está veraneando en un lugar y nos cuesta ponernos de acuerdo, de todos modos Sandri sigue escribiendo, y me ha pasado este genial capitulo que cuelgo después de repasarlo . Como siempre MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR LAS RR, porque nos hace muy felices que os guste la historia y también por ayudarnos a mejorar, sin más aquí está el capi:**

**Advertencia: LEMMON(luego explico más jajaja)**

_**Capitulo 8: ¿Y qué has soñado?**_

Las largas y claras piernas de la chica temblaban mientras él introducía un muslo entre ellas, ayudándose de las manos atrajo más cerca a la castaña, pegándola a la parte de su cuerpo que la reclamaba.

Los ojos azules de Matt se abrieron levemente para observar el rubor de la cara de la joven, los ojos fuertemente cerrados por esas largas pestañas oscuras, era tan hermosa, la mordió el grueso labio inferior, y capturo su grito de sorpresa introduciendo de nuevo la lengua dentro de ella, devorándola, quitando de su mente y de su cuerpo los años que había perdido sin ella, que le debía, subió una mano lentamente por el costado del cuerpo de Mimi, subiendo consigo la camiseta rosa manchada de harina, se despego de sus labios un leve instante para que ella pudiera ser consciente de hasta donde había llegado su mano, de cómo el pulgar acariciaba el ahora erecto pezón, mientras él bebía de sus oscuros ojos lo que los sonrojados labios temblorosos callaban.

-Matt.

El corazón le martilleaba en el pecho, no era el momento de hablar, le había hecho tanta falta, la necesitaba tanto, volvió a reclamar sus labios, su lengua, la dulzura de su boca, dios, tenía que poseerla en ese mismo instante, tenía que demostrarse que era suya, que siempre lo había sido, llevo la mano al cierre de los vaqueos de la chica y los abrió fácilmente, no 

se molesto en desnudarla poco a poco, en ese momento solo podía pensar en fundirse junto a ella, con ella, dentro de ella, bajo sus pantalones y la ropa interior al suelo de la cocina y la levanto sin esfuerzo apoyando sus manos en el trasero de la chica, ella le rodeo con sus piernas la cintura y siguió besándole con la misma pasión que él la besaba a ella.

Avanzo dos pasos hasta llegar a la mesa de la cocina y soltó una mano para hacer hueco sin cuidado encima de la superficie de madera, Mimi soltó una exclamación cuando su trasero se apoyo en la fría mesa, sin dejar de besarla guio sus manos a la apertura del cuerpo de la chica y sonrió complacido al notar la humedad que lo esperaba. Se llevo sus temblorosas manos a sus propios pantalones, trago saliva al ver que le costaba más de lo normal, coño, de un tirón rompió el cierre de los caros pantalones y se separo de Mimi, observando sus ojos a medida que entraba en ella centímetro a centímetro.

-¡¡SHENSI NO!!

Los ojos de Yamato se abrieron rápidamente, pestañeo para acostumbrarse a la luz diurna que bañaba la estancia, ¿Pero qué demonios…? La realidad comenzaba a envolverlo y con ella la noción de su dolorido cuerpo, genial, ahora además de la espalda, gracias al estúpido sofá en el que le había tocado dormir, le dolía otra parte de su cuerpo, y le dolía mucho…

-¡¡Hola!!- Yamato le dirigió una sonrisa cansada al niño que lo miraba con renovado interés desde el otro lado de la mesa, una ceja rubia se alzo en la frente de Matt, ¿Estaba desnudo?-¿Ves Mamá? Papá está despierto.

Matt abrió mucho los ojos, ¿Papá? Lo había llamado papá, algo dentro de él se sintió florecer, como si el pecho se le quedara pequeño, volvió a mirar a su **hijo**, y trago saliva para poder hablar ya que el nudo de su garganta no se lo permitía.

-Maldita sea, te he dicho que tienes que vestirte.- Mimi se volvió a Matt con la ropa del niño en una mano- Siento que te haya despertado.

El rubio volvió su mirada a la castaña que acababa de entrar, puede que hubiera sido su hijo el que le despertara, pero era la madre la que no lo 

había dejado dormir, se mordió el labio inferior, estaba preciosa con aquel vestido veraniego blanco y rosa, la falda era amplia y llegaba a medio muslo, lo que permitía apreciar sus bonitas piernas, pese a no llevar tacones. Y aunque la tela cubría sus generosos senos, la cinturilla alta debajo de esos los realzaba, obligándole a pensar lo poco que tardaría en bajar esa estúpida tela, mientras mordía y lamia los preciosos hombros descubiertos y la clavícula que sobresalía cobijada por su precioso pelo castaño ensortijado, ese pelo que solo unos minutos antes el agarraba en sueños…. Frunció el ceño enfadado consigo mismo y se obligo a volver a respirar y recuperar junto con el oxigeno la cordura, estaba durmiendo en el salón de la casa de Mimi, y su hijo estaba allí, no era el momento, pero si su maldita entrepierna pudiera entenderlo…!!

-No te preocupes estaré bien, en cuanto tome una ducha.

Mimi sonrió mientras perseguía al niño por todo el salón.

-Oh, claro hay un baño al final del pasillo.

Matt los miraba totalmente sorprendido, y horrorizado, ¿siempre armaban ese escándalo por las mañanas? Se levanto del sofá ahogando un juramento y en dos zancadas alcanzo al pequeño rubio que corría desnudo lo levanto en brazos y lo miro muy seriamente.

-Tienes que vestirte, ¿estamos?-El pequeño abrió sus azules ojos y resoplo asintiendo con la cabeza. Se volvió a Mimi que los miraba, como quien observa un milagro, y sonrió.- ¿Podría tomar un café después de la ducha?

Mimi asintió mientras cogía al pequeño para colocarle la ropa.

-Claro, hare café, aunque yo prefiero cacao, - se encogió de hombros y bajo la mirada hasta el niño , si no supiera que era imposible, diría que Mimi estaba nerviosa…- si quieres también hay cereales y algunos bollos, yo… bueno yo no sé lo que te gusta, asique coge lo que quieras- Matt sonrió perversamente, si no estuviera su hijo entre ellos en ese momento la iba a enseñar que era lo que realmente deseaba desayunar.- Senshi y yo tenemos que salir a hacer unas compras, pero volveremos al medio día, luego hay una fiesta en la escuela y…

-Dame cinco minutos, os acompañare.

Mimi abrió mucho los ojos.

-No tienes por qué…

-Quiero pasar tiempo con Senshi.

-Bueno...pero este es un pueblo pequeño, si alguien te reconoce se armara un gran alboroto.

Matt sabía que era cierto, la fama no era algo que le agradara, odiaba que la gente lo parara, que la prensa se metiera constantemente en su vida, pero era su trabajo, y le encantaba la música… se encogió de hombros.

-Me arriesgare.

* * *

-¿Qué tal si comemos por aquí?

Mimi sonrió a Matt que se encontraba con Sen en brazos, la mañana no había sido del todo mala, trago saliva con dificultad, al menos no todo lo mala que ella esperaba, las compras resultaron realmente sencillas con Matt vigilando a Sen, por dios hacía años que no compraba nada sin tener que pedir perdón por alguna travesura de su hijo. Y ni se acordaba la última vez que había salido a comer tranquilamente llevándolo… no estaría mal probar que tal seria…

-Claro, aunque aquí no hay mucha variedad.

Yamato se encogió de hombros.

-Me es igual, estoy acostumbrado a comer rápido y mal, en las giras no tenemos mucho tiempo.

Mimi le sonrió, a veces se le olvidaba que Matt era una estrella de la música.

-Muy bien ¿qué tal el restaurante de Mary?

Una ceja rubia se alzo, mientras sujetaba más fuerte al niño que se escurría como una serpiente entre los brazos de su padre.

-¿Mary?

Mimi sonrió más y afirmo con la cabeza.

-Es una gran cocinera, y el restaurante es muy bonito, esta al pie de la playa.

-Senshi quieto.- Cogió al niño y lo coloco sobre sus hombros cogiéndolo de las manos, los pequeños ojos se abrieron de sorpresa y luego una gran sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, parecía encantado de verlo todo tan alto- Bien, vamos a ver a Mary.

El restaurante no estaba muy lejos de la zona comercial, era un establecimiento pequeño, familiar, con una gran terraza con sillas y mesas blancas resguardadas por sombrillas azules y blancas. Al pasar por la puerta Matt bajo al niño de sus hombros y le agarro fuertemente la pequeña mano para impedir que saliera corriendo. El camarero saludo a Mimi y a Sen con familiaridad y luego les entrego una mesa y la carta a los tres.

-Solo hay pescado.

Mimi rio ante la queja del rubio.

-Es un pueblo costero, además a mí me gusta el pescado.

Matt ladeo la cabeza.

-¿Y no pueden hacerme un filete?

Mimi lo miro divertida.

-Menudo ejemplo estás dando… - Matt miro al niño que jugaba a golpear la mesa con el tenedor y la cuchara- el pescado tiene muchas vitaminas y es muy nutritivo.

El rubio se rindió con un bufido y se dejo caer en el respaldo de la silla.

-Muy bien _mami_ que sea pescado…

Mimi rio para sus adentros al entregar la carta al camarero una vez hubo ordenado. Volvió su mirada al hombre que se encontraba enfrente de ella, 

observándola, sonrió nerviosa y volvió a fijo la vista en Sen, la vista de Matt la seguía quemando, ¿por qué tenía que mirarla así? ¿Y por qué se ponía ella nerviosa? Tenía que encontrar un tema de conversación, a ella eso nunca lo había costado mucho esfuerzo, incluso recordaba que el propio Yamato la había dicho que no callaba ni debajo del agua…

-¿Y qué se siente cuando se cumplen tus sueños?

Algo brillo en los azules ojos del rubio, ¿qué era tan divertido?

-¿Qué te hace pensar que se han cumplido?

-Eres famoso, rico- se encogió de hombros- eres una estrella.

Matt entrecerró los ojos.

-Ese no era mi único sueño,- una picara sonrisa se dibujo en su cara- es más esta mañana he tenido un sueño muy interesante y aun no se me ha cumplido…

Sin saber porque Mimi se sonrojo hasta la raíz del cabello, frunció el ceño mirando a la mesa para intentar serenarse, luego lo miro intentando parecer tranquila.

-¿Y qué has soñado?

Matt se levanto del respaldo y se acerco a la mesa sin dejar de mirarla con aquellos profundos ojos azules.

-He soñado que…

-¡Mimi¡

Mimi se volvió sobresaltada al moreno que se acercaba a ellos. John Harrison era el sheriff de el pueblo, y un gran amigo para ella, habían salido dos veces, y aunque no podía negar que era un hombre muy atractivo sus besos no la habían hecho perder la cabeza…no como los de Matt.

-John.- lo salud con una sonrisa- ¿Qué tal todo?

El hombre llego hasta la mesa y le revolvió el pelo a Sen que le brindo una gran sonrisa.

-Perfectamente, he venido a recoger la comida para mí y para los chicos. – Los verdes ojos del sheriff se posaron en el rubio que lo miraba con odio- ¿Es un cliente?

Las rubias cejas se alzaron.

-No.- Matt contesto antes de que Mimi pudiera reaccionar-¿ Y tú eres…?

Las espesas cejas de John se juntaron un momento, ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan maleducado? Se comportaba como cuando tenía once años.

-Soy John Harrison el sheriff y amigo de Mimi.- Miro a la castaña con una dulce sonrisa- aun que espero ser algo más…

Vio los ojos azules tornarse oscuros y como una vena ascendía por la garganta de Matt, oh dios mío.

-John, este es…Matt Ishida un amigo de la infancia.

-Es mi papá.

Los ojos castaños se abrieron ante la sorpresa al igual que los verdes del sheriff que miraban al niño de manera horrorizada, el único que parecía contento era Matt que sonreía a su hijo con orgullo.

El moreno se aclaro la garganta.

-Vaya, no sabía que fueras el padre de Sen, Mimi no habla nunca de ti.- El camarero llego en ese preciso momento con una gran bolsa blanca de plástico- Gracias. –Trago saliva- Bueno creo que les llevare la comida a los chicos, y … os dejare para hablar a solas, si necesitas cualquier cosa…

-Ella estará bien.

John ignoro al rubio y siguió con sus verdes ojos clavados en la chica.

-Ya sabes dónde encontrarme.

Mimi asintió.

-Te veré esta tarde en la fiesta.

John asintió y le volvió a revolver el pelo a Sen, se volvió al rubio.

-Hasta la próxima Matt.

Matt alzo la cabeza en gesto de despedida y luego volvió su mirada acusadora a Mimi.

-¿Te acuestas con él?

Mimi se quedo sin aire, no podía haber dicho eso, sus cejas comenzaron a juntarse, y su cara empezó arder de ira e indignación, ¿Quién se creía que era? Después de CUATRO años a reclamarle o si quiera a interesarse por su vida amorosa, él que era el playboy del año, que cada semana salía en la portada de la prensa con una modelo o actriz diferente, respiro fuertemente intentando calmar su ira, no podía armar un escándalo ahí, y menos en presencia de su hijo.

-No es asunto tuyo.

Matt la miro aun más acusador.

-Creo que puedo preguntarle a mi esposa con quien se acuesta.

Mimi apretó los puños fuertemente.

-¿Puedo hacerte yo la misma pregunta?

-Claro, no lo dudes si tienes dudas pregúntame, te informare sin problema.

Mimi achico los ojos.

-Veo la tele, no dudo de que las cientos de mujeres que han estado a tu lado han compartido tu cama.

Los ojos azules del rubio centellearon.

-¿Así que prestabas atención a mi vida? Supongo que entonces tienes ventaja.

-No le prestaba atención- protesto la chica- pero es imposible vivir en este mundo y no verte en la televisión.

-Enhorabuena- Matt sonrió sin diversión- tienes un marido famoso.

-Yo no quiero un…- Se detuvo y miro a la silla vacía de Sen- ¿Dónde está Sen?

Matt soltó un juramento y se levanto de la silla a la vez que Mimi mirando en ambas direcciones.

-No ha podido irse muy lejos.

Mimi no presto atención buscaba muerta con los ojos la pequeña cabeza rubia de su hijo.

-Tal vez deberíamos avisar a …

Un ruido de platos rotos en la cocina hizo que las cabezas de amos giraran en dirección al estruendo.

* * *

Los niños corrían como pollos descabezados de un lugar a otro, sin control, mientras los padres y madres comían galletas y tardas de una amplia mesa y bebían ponche ¿Eso era normal? ¿Eso hacían los padres? ¿Soltaban a sus hijos en un caos mientras ellos engordaban y hablaban de cosas sin sentidos? Suspiro, tal vez no tenia madera de padre, eso le parecía una estupidez. Chasqueo la lengua y bebió un sorbo del vaso de poche que le había entregado una de las madres, a fin de cuentas donde fueres haz lo que vieres, y él era el último en ser padre… ¿Cómo se las arreglaba Mimi? Busco a la castaña con los ojos por el recinto, era fácil encontrarla pese al barullo, era la madre más joven y más bonita, frunció el ceño al ver que no era el único en apreciarlo, los demás padres también la miraban descaradamente, los dedos se apretaron más al vaso, ¿es que no tenían vergüenza? Sus mujeres e hijos estaban allí, ¡y ellos la desnudaban con la mirada! Joder, y para colmo estaba ese policía o lo que fuera, gilipollas y prepotente, por lo que le había contado Mimi, era divorciado y tenía una niña pequeña a su cargo, ya que su ex mujer los había abandonado ¿Por qué deseaba matarlo? Su historia era bastante 

triste, pero aun así deseaba sacarle los ojos para que no mirara así a su mujer, parpadeo mirando al infinito, _su mujer_, aquello era una locura, llevaba cuatro años sin saber nada de ella… en ese momento la observo, Mimi reía junto a una de las madres, dios, el corazón parecía salírsele del pecho, tenía las manos húmedas, se comportaba como un imbécil enamorado, un adolescente, en vez de el hombre frio y distante, la estrella mediática en que se había convertido. Debería estar enfadado con ella, debería reclamarle los años que lo había apartado de su hijo, sabía que podía hacerlo, pero su cuerpo y su mente se negaban a hacerla daño de nuevo… al menos por el momento, pensó tras su vaso al ver que el estúpido policía se había acercado a ella.

-¡Hola!-Matt se volvió con desgana a la mujer que se hallaba detrás de él con una sonrisa, la había visto conversar con Mimi un rato, y si no se equivocaba era la madre de un amigo de su hijo- Tu debes de ser el padre de Senshi- La mujer rio- No se habla de otra cosa, Mimi no nos dijo que vendrías.

Matt sonrió de medio lado.

-Ya me lo magino, digamos que quise darla una sorpresa.

-Oh, deberías darla más sorpresas como esta, la pobre tiene mucho trabajo con Sen, es un niño muy activo.

Una ceja se alzo, ¿activo? ¡Era hiperactivo! Aquella mañana había acabado volviéndose loco detrás de él, ¿Cómo se las arreglaría Mimi? Recordó el despertar que había tenido con ella corriendo tras él… le necesitaba eso estaba claro.

-Tengo intención de volver la sorpresa costumbre.

La mujer parecía divertida, sonrió como si fuera eso precisamente lo que quería escuchar.

-No sabes cuánto me alegro de oír eso, Sen necesita un padre, Mimi lo mima demasiado, aunque, por la cara que tenias hace un momento creo que no solo te interesa el niño,- frunció el ceño y ella soltó una carcajada- 

si quieres recuperar a Mimi, deberías prepararte, no hay hombre que no desee ocupar tu lugar.

-¡Wendy!

Los ojos castaños de la muchacha buscaron al hombre que la llamaba, sonrió a Matt cortésmente.

-Debo irme mi marido me reclama.

Pero Matt no la oía, su mente se había quedado en la frase que sus labios habían pronunciado antes: _ocupar tu lugar._

Maldita sea, aun era su marido, el padre de su hijo daba igual que fuera con cuatro años de retraso ¡era su lugar! Se volvió y miro con odio al hombre que sonreía a SU mujer, muy bien iba a empezar en ese mismo momento a reclamar lo que era suyo.

* * *

**Pues hasta aquí jajaja, en serio perdonar si nos retrasamos un poco, intentaremos que no vuelva a pasar, n.nU **

**En cuanto al lemmon, va a ver más lemmon y de verdad en el fic,jajaja pero ahora solo os hemos dado un aperitivo, porque lo pedisteis y como ya os decimos que siempre os tenemos en cuenta… jajajaja **

**Bueno MUCHOS BESITOS y ya sabéis cualquier cosa RR!!**

**MUAAAAAAAAAAAAAACKS **


	9. 9:Indecision

**¡¡Hola a tods!! ¿Qué tal? Sabemos que hemos tardado mucho y que no tenemos perdón T.T … la piscina nos retiene, ademas en la casa del pueblo de Sandri solo tiene un ordenador T.T y hasta que no queda libre no puede escribir… Como siempre MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS RR!! Nos animais a seguir n.n **

**Bueno ya no nos entretenemos más, aquí os dejamos el nuevo capitulo, que por cierto echando cuentas quedaran solo unos cuatro o cinco capítulos más o menos…(esque este es un poquito más largo que lo normal) pero ya tenemos la idea del siguiente fic(ya tenemos casi el 1º capitulo XD) asique… no os pensamos dejar tranquils jajaja **

* * *

_**Capitulo 9: Indecisión**_

Mimi sabia que aquello no iba bien, aquello era demasiado extraño… Matt llevaba una semana en su casa, y su pequeño mundo había cambiado por completo, Matt la acompañaba a comprar, jugaba con Sen,… suspiro Sen se estaba acostumbrando mucho a Matt, le gustaba que estuviera allí, y para ser sincera no era al único que le gustaba… ¿Cuánto tiempo duraría aquello? Matt era una estrella mediatica, tenía que atender su carrera musical, antes o despues, Matt se iria, y ella volveria a su rutina, no tenía sentido pensar como seria su vida con él, entrelazo las manos bajo la sabana, y miro al lado contrario de la almohada, ¿Cómo seria despertarse dia tras dia viéndole dormir al lado suyo? Se mordió el labio inferior, ¿Cómo seria que él la hiciera el amor cada noche? Un súbito calor inundo el interior de la joven.

Maldita sea no tenia sentido pensar en esas tonterías, Matt no la deseaba, solo la había deseado una vez en la vida… y el final había sido de sobra conocido, si ella no hubiera estado embarazada él hubiera seguido su vida, puede que hubiera vuelto con Sora, o quizás seguiría acostándose con todas las modelos anorezicas que salian en el desfile de Victoia's secret… el ceño de la joven se junto y aparto enfada las sabanas para bajar de la cama, ella tenia su vida, y él tenia la suya, él solo era el padre biológico de Senshi…

Bajo las escaleras intentando hacer le menor ruido posible, aun era temprano, asique era mejor no despertar a Matt, porn lo que había visto esos dias él no estabna acostumbrado a madrugar...

Llego al ultimo escalon y su cuerpo la traiciono, no pudo evira echar una mirada al sofá que el rubio usaba como cama. Sus ojos se entrecerraron al darse cuenta que en el sofá no había nadie, de hecho la improvisada cama había sido recogida, ¿Dónde estaba? Un miedo irracional la inundo ¿ los había dejado? ¿había vuelto a su mundo de modelos y conciertos?

-Sen no toque eso.

Las cejas de Mimi se alzaron al oir la suave advertencia ¿sen? Era imposible que Sen esubiera levantado y no la hubiera despertado con saltos en su cama y gritos… pero aun asi… la voz de Matt provenía de la cocina… y había dicho Sen… se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a investigar.

Nada de este mundo había preparado a Mimi para ver la escena que la aguardaba en la cocina, Matt se había puesto un delantal rosa y estaba bastante manchado de harina, huevo y lo que ella esperaba fuera chocolate y sujetaba sin ninguna gracia una cuchara de palo en la mano derecha mientras con la izquierda pasaba lasa paginas del viejo libro de cocina, Mimi pestañeo y volvió sus ojos al pequeño rubio que se hallaba a su lado con la boca y las manos cubiertas de chocolate, mirándola sonrientemente. Unos instantes despues paso la mirada sobre su cocina, o lo que era su cocina, parecia que atila el uno había pasado por allí con todo su ejercito de elefantes.

-¿Qyé haces?

Yamato no la esperaba en el humbral de la puerta eso era seguro, pudo notarlo en la mirada de incredulidad que lanzaban sus ojos azules y en el rubor que tiño sus mejillas, para Mimi fue demasiado, una sonrisa fue abriéndose paso en sus labios y acabo convirtiéndose en una sonora carcajada que la dejo sin aire y la nublo la vista.

-No es gracioso- Matt se apresuro a quitarse el delantal molesto y aun más colorado- se suponía que no debías levantarte aun, nos has chafado la 

sorpresa- Mimi se restregó los ojos quitándose las lagrimas y lo miro divertida- te íbamos a subir el desayuno a la cama…

-¿En serio?

Matt asintió y Sen frunció el pequeño ceño.

-Ahora ya no hay sorpresa papá.

El rubio resplo con fingida resigancion.

-Sí supongo que todo este trabajo a sido en valde…- Mimi miro a su hijo con cara de pena- a menos que seas una niña buena y vuelvas a meterte en la cama…

Sin saber por que mimi se sonrojo,en un hombre como Matt la paabnra cama, por muy inocente que fueran sus intenciones sonaba a peligro… y a algo más que no estaba dispuesta a admitir.

-Muy bien- sonrio a los dos rubios que la miraban apenados—volveré a meterme en la cama- sonrio a Matt alzándole una ceja- Como una buena niña y me hare la sorprendida ¿de acuerdo?

Sen sorio feliz, pero antes de darse la vuelta y comenzar a andar de vuelta a la cama, pudo apreciar el brillo fiero de los ojos azules de Matt… tal vez no deberia haberle provocado tan deliveredamente…

Cuando llego a la cama se sento en borde tratando de borrar la estupda sonrisa que había aparecido ens u cara desde que los viera en la cocina, suspiro, sabia que Matt se iria pero hasta encontces ¿por qué ella no podía tener un poco de felicidad en su vida? Ya tendría otros cuatro años para intentar olvidarle de nuevo…

Tk miro de nuevo el posit amarillo y volvió a mirar al taxista.

-¿Esta seguro que esta es la dirección?

El taxista lo miro extrañado.

-Por tercera vez se lo repito, esta es la dirección que pone el papel.

Los delgados hombros del rubio se hundieron, quizás había anotado mal la dirección… miro de nuevo la casa… ¿Qué hacia Matt ahí? No era su estilo… miro alrededor, el barrio era tranquilo apenas pasaban coches, los niños y los perros jugaban en los verdes jardines y la gente hacia footing saludando a los vecinos, era como un anuncio, frunció el ceño, podría ser la pesadilla del _rey de hielo_ Matt siempre estaba en aticos de grandes ciudades rodeado de mujeres bonitas y guitarras… Sonrio recordando el sermón de Kari, si ella supiera donde estaba no estaría preocupada, para ser sincero no la había dejado acompañarlo porque el mensaje de Matt había sido claro: TK ven a la dirección que te va a dar Cody junto al billete de avión, no te lo vas a creer…

Y no se lo creía, a lo mejor un grupo de fans de pueblo lo habían secuestrado en esa agradable casa, se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a la puerta, llamo al timbre y espero rodando los ojos por el marco. Pocos minutos despues la puerta se abrio, pero no había nadie najo la mirada y se quedo en shock, era como verse a él mismo de pequeño ¿Pero qué…? TK pestañeo y le devolvió la sonrisa al niño, se parecían demasiado, aunque este pequeñajo tenia la misma sonrisa pilla que su hermano y puede que las pestañas más oscuras y grandes, pero por lo demás podía ser un clon suyo…

-Perdona estoy buscando a mi hermano Matt, pero veo que me he equivocado.- El niño ladeo la cabeza, TK suspiro si su hermano estaba en ese pueblo no deberia ser difícil encontrarlo, era una superestrella- ¿Has visto a un cantante? ¿un chico rubio como nosotros?

Takeru miro la cara confundida del niño, puede que fuera muy pequeño para entender.

-¿Papá?

El rubio sonrio al chico con pena, probablemente el padre del chico fuera también rubio, le revolvió el pelo con la mano.

-Dejalo, ire a buscarlo a otro lado.

El niño hizo un pequeño mohín.

-¡PAPÁ¡

TK se volvió al chico que corria dentro de la casa, genial seguro que lo hbaia asustado y ahora tendría que explicar al padre que hacia ahí. Contubo el aliento molesto cuando vio que la puerta se abria un poco más. La mandibula se le cayo al suelo, Matt salía con el pequeño clon en brazos mientras le sonreía.

-Cierra la boca pareces tonto TK.

Takeru reacciono, cerro la boca tan rápido que sono el chocar de los dientes.

-¿Es tuyo?

Matt sonrio orgulloso.

-Sí, te presento a tu sobrino Senshi,- miro al niño y lo señalo con un dedo- Sen este es tu tio TK.

El niño pareció feliz mientras que Takeru solo luchaba por salir del colapso que le había dado, espera a que le dijera a Kari que Matt tenia un niño… Espera un momento, ¿Quién era la madre?

-¿A qué chica engañaste esta vez?

Matt alzo una ceja.

-Me ofendes, - hizo una ligera pausa, como si pensara muy bien las palabras que iba a decir-Tsk, Sen tiene casi cuatro años.

-Casi cua…- las cejas de TK se juntaron- ¿Es que no tienes control? Por esa fecha dejaste también embarazada a Mimi ¿Cuántos sobrinos más crees que puedo tener?

Su hermano lo miro quitándole importancia a sus palabras y lo miro divertido.

-Solo he dejado embarazada a una chica en mi vida, asique calmate tio TK.

-Tio TK- Takeru repitió esas palabras como un robot mientras la frase entera calaba en su cerebro, si eso era cierto… pero el niño había muerto, aquello no podía…-¿ Mimi…?

Matt asintió con la cabeza.

-Mimi.

-¿NUESTRA MIMI?

-Por dios TK no empezaras otra vez con eso…

-Pero eso es…

-¿Pasa algo?

TK se quedo sin oxigeno cuando vio a la castaña aparecer tras ellos,¿Mimi? Llevaba cuatro años sin verla, sin saber nada de ella, la ultima que la había visto una ambulancia la trasladaba al hospital, no había podido verla allí mientras había estado ingresada, ni antes de que se fuera, y por lo que sabia ninguno de los demás sabia nada de ella, ¿los había engañado a todos? ¿por qué? Un recuerdo atravesó la mente de TK recordó a su hermano besándose con Sora, la caída de Mimi, quizás ella no queria sufrir, pero el niño era Ishida… una sonrisa inundo su cara como si acabara de ver la luz al final de un largo camino, el niño vivía, era tio, lo miro de nuevo , y de un niño muy guapo.

-Pasa hombre o los vecinos pesaran que eres un vendedor de seguros.

TK sonrio a su hermano.

-Se parece demasiado a mí, seguro que pensaran que soy su padre.

Los ojos azules destellearon contra su hermano, Tk solo pudo sonreir.

-Más quisieras, ademas pronto descubriras que aunque sois muy parecidos por fuera, este enano es un diablillo.

TK sonrio al pequeño.

-No puede ser tan malo…

* * *

Matt sonrio a su hermano cuando Mimi se hubo ido a la cocina a por algo de beber, le parecia incrible que ambos se hubieran puesto rojos como tomates al encontrarse cara a cara.

-¿Y bien?

Las rubias cejas de Matt se alzaron de asombro.

-¿Y bien qué?

TK lo miro nervioso.

-¿Cómo la encontraste despues de tanto tiempo?

Matt sorio de medio lado y miro a su hermano divertido.

-Cody lo hizo por mi, - se encogió de hombros- ni siquiera sabia que tenia un hijo cuando vine a buscarla me quede casi tan idiotizado como tú.

-¿Si no sabias que existía Sen por qué viniste?

Matt sopeso la pregunta.

-Bueno… si te digo la verdad vine para verla, para asegurarme que estaba bien despues de…aquello- se mojo los labios- Aunque mentiría si te dijera que un dia me levante y le dije a cody que encontarra a Mimi, resulta que se cometió un error en los papeles del divorcio y Cody lo encontró, asique legalmente Mimi es mi mujer.

Miro a su hermano con miedo, ahora llegaba la bronca, el sermón por haberla abonado, por no darse cuenta del error en el divorcio, por… ¿por qué seguía callado? ¿por qué no empezaba? Su hermano lo miraba callado…

-¿Y qué piesas hacer?

Los ojos de Matt se agrandaron, esa era la peor pregunta que podía hacerle, había preferido un millón de veces la bronca… Se paso los dedos por el pelo.

-Si te digo la verdad no lo sé….

-¿Vais a divorciaros?

Eso seria lo más lógico, al fin de al cabo llevaban cuatro años separados, puede que no legalmente, pero separados… dios, ¿entonces por qué aquella le parecia la peor de las ideas? Era una locura, Mimi se había escondido de él, no lo amaba, solo se habai casado con él porque estaba embarazada… , bueno, pensó con fastidio, tampoco es que él se casara por amor, por lo menos no al principio, mierda, si no hubiera besado a Sora, la hubiera dicho que se había enamorado de ella, que se alegraba de casarse, aun en aquella circunstancias, una asolación barrio su pecho, la habría hecho el amor aquella noche… y todas las demás durante los últimos cuatro años.

-¿Matt?

La llamada de su hermano lo saco de sus pensamientos, se volvió y vio entrar a Mimi.

-Perdonar por la espera, pero solo encontraba litros y litros de zumos- miro a TK apenada- A Sen le gsutan mucho y como no puedo darle refrescos…

TK miro sorprendido a Mimi y agarro al niño que corria de un lado a otro.

-¿PPor que no pude tomar refrescos?

-Se pone muy nervioso, la cocacola lleva cafeína y si la toma… creeme es como huracán y los refrerscos tienen mucho azúcar y gas que tamien lo altera.

Takeru rio y volvió al niño.

-Vaya asique eres toda una fierecilla ¿Eh? –Los ojos azules del joven miraron un momento a su hermano y luego a la castaña y Matt aprecio cierto brillo indescriptible…¿picardia en TK?- Sabes Sen creo que tú y yo tenemos que pasar más tiempo juntos- el niño asintió- podríamos jugar a los indios ó a los coches- miro a Mimi- aunque alomejor a mamá no le gsutaria…

-Oh, yo estaría encantada de que jugaras con Sen.

-Imagino que sí, cuidarlo debe ser muy estresante… Ah ya ssé ¿por qué no os vais vosotros a cenar? Así conoceré más a mi sobrino tenemos que recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Que alguien lo pellizcara, el pequeño TK estaba ayudándolo en problemas amorosos a él, sonrió a pesar suyo.

-Por mi no hay problema.

Miro a la castaña que los miraba nerviosa.

-Yo no sé si eso será buena idea, Sen es muy actio TK…

-Se cuidar a un niño, ademas si tengo alguna duda llamare a Kari.

-¿Hikari?

TK aintio.

-Llevamos unos años juntos.

Los ojos marrones lo miraron risueños.

-No sabes cuanto me alegro erais una monada de pequeños, siempre pensé que hacíais buena pareja.

-Yo también lo pensé.

Ambos rieron mientras Matt los miraba, por alguna razón esa escena le parecia tan natural cmo respirar, su hijo, su hermano,… su mujer…

* * *

Su estomago estaba tan cerrado que la castaña pensó que podía caberle en un puño, por dio, estaba más nerviosa que en su primera cita, miro de reojo al rubio imponente que la acompañaba, estaba totamete tranquilo esperando que les dieran mesa, se mordió el labio inferior, él no había tenido tantos problemas como ella para legir la ropa… con sus vaqueros oscuros y una camisa negra remangada se veía increíblemente atractivo y solo había tardado cinco minutos, ella por el contrario había tirado su armario abajo, en busca de algo adecuado, el problema era saber qué era 

adecuado en aquella situación, porque… eso no era una cita, solo era una cena entre amigos, pero malfita sea deberia haberse puesto el vestido Dior que le compro su padre por su cumpleaños, se sentía totalmente eclipsada con aquel sencillo vestido evaporoso, corto y con una bana en un rosa más oscuro bajo su pecho, al menos lo realzaba… de echo el vestido realzaba todo su cuerpo, aunque parecia que Matt no se daba cuenta… maldita sea, ¿pero en que estaba pensando?

Matt no solo se daba cuenta de lo que realzaba su vestido, sino que rezaba por que ella no notara lo que realzaban sus pantalones, ¿pensaban tardar mucho para sentarlos? El camarero apareció con una gran sonrisa, Matt suspiro agradecido, al menos cuando se sentara, solo él notaria su sufrimiento…

-Gracias.

Una lleve ira irracional lo ataco cuando vio la sonrisa agradecida de Mimi al camarero cuando la retiro la silla para que se sentara, podría ahogarlo con sus propias manos.

-¿Qué van a tomar?

Matt sin mirar la carta contesto.

-Entrecot , grande , poco echo, la guarnicion me da igual, pero quiero que haya patatas, para beber vino, del más caro que tengan.

Los pequeños y oscuros ojos del camarero se sorprendieron por un momento, luego pareció volver al mundo y aparto su mirada del rubio comenzando a escribir a toda prisa.

-¿Y usted?

Mimi miraba los platos escritos en la carta completamente concentrada.

-No se decidirmi…

Una ceja rubia se alzo.

-Pide cualquier cosa, ¿qué mas da?

Mimi no le contesto y sigui mirando la carta durante diez minutos más, preguntándole al camarero que era exactamente cada cosa. Dios, era solo comida, ¿seria siempre tan indecisa? Una súbita pena lo embargo, casi no conocía a su esposa, trago saliva con dificultad y bajo la mirada al al tenedor con el que jugaban sus dedos.

-Bueno – Esta vez a la ceja de Matt se unió la del camarero- Creo que la lubina asada con patatas- con otra radiante sonrisa le entrego al camarero la carta- perdóneme por retenerle tanto tiempo.

-No se preocupe.

Matt sonrio para sus adentros, podía sentir la mirada de desaprobación de la chica.

-No se juega con los cubiertos.

-Llevas un buen rato eliiendo, me aburría.

-Es una grosería decir que te aburres a la persona que te acompaña.

Esta vez no pudo contener la sonrisa.

-Genial a mi bajista le encantara añadir grosero a la lista.

-¿Lista?

Matt asintió.

-Sí, Masao escribe desde hace años una estúpida – suspiro- y penosa lista de improperios que me dicen las mujeres con las que salgo.

-¿Y ninguna te había llamado antes grosero?

¿Eso era lo que la sorprendia? Una leve risa salió de sus labios.

-No, sorprendentemente no, Masao empezaba a pensar que las mujeres estaban dejando de ser originales…

Mimi lo miro sonriente.

-Tal vez sales con mujeres muy parecidas entre ellas,quizas deberías salir con otro tipo de mujeres…

Sus ojos azules la estudiaron cuando su voz se apago en un susurro, sabia lo que decía , asique en esos cuatro años su vida sentimental la había interesado, intersante, su satisfacción aumento al verlasonrojarse y bajar la vista.

-Quizás…- Miro a Mimi con los ojos centellantes de diversión- Pero no creo que a mi mujer le gustase- Mimi lo miro alarmada y abrio la boca para negar su afirmación, pero Matt no pensaba permitírselo y continuo hablando- Es una mujer horrible, me obliga a comer verduras.

Los ojos de Mimi paecieron volverse ambar luminoso.

-¿Y te crees que eso es malo?- Lo miro desaiante- Mi marido no hace más que burlarse de mí.

-No me deja fumar en casa.

-Aleja a mis amigos de mí.

-No lo creo… puede que al sheriff si lo haga, pero eso es porque a él no le gusta que intenten ligar con su mujer.

-_Mi marido _se ha tirado a todo el catalogo de victoria's secret.

-Touche- Matt solto una carcajada y aparto las manos para permitir al camarero que se acercaba colocar sus platos- pero en mi defensa dire que muchas de ellas no eran modelos de Victoria cuanto _me la tire_- cogió los cubiertos restando importancia a sus palabras- y eso no deberia ocntar, entonces yo pensaba que no tenia mujer, realmente solo tengo conocimiento de tener una familia desde hace una semana y desde entonces he sido fiel…-Mimi pareci atragantarse con el bocado, él sonrio- pero me sigue pareciendo peor lo de las verduras.

* * *

Mimi suspiro en la entrada de la puerta del jardín, ambos se habían detenido en silencio, sin comprender por qué, como si ambos supieran que aquella magia lefaria a su fin cuando entraran a la casa aun iluminada.

-Bueno pues…gracias, me lo he pasado muy bien esta noche.

Mimi pensó que era totalmente cierto, en la cena habían hablado de sus vidas durante los cuatro años que no se habían visto, bueno incluso de antes, aunque eso sí evitando temas comprometidos, dios, aun se ponía roja a más no poder cuando recordaba la primera conversación, ¿De donde había salido eso? Se suponía qe a ella no le importaba las mujeres de su vida, ella no… "técnicamente llevamos casados una semana y he sido fiel" mierda, si que la importaba, y por alguna razón que no se atrevía a asumir aquello la hacia feliz…

-Yo también- la miro con un brillo picaro en los ojos- es la primera vez que cenamos solos…

-Sí… - ¿por qué su cuerpo no se movia? Se mojo los labios- creo que es hora de que vayamos entrando,- sonrio- seguro que TK se esta subiendo por las paredes, ya sabes que Sen…

-Mimi.

-¿Si?

No pudo decir más la cabeza del rubio había descendido rozando sus labios, apenas la toco al principio, como una mariposa, deberia apartarse…, pero por el contrario echo sus brazos al cuello y respondió al beso, que se profundizo cuando la lengua de la chica acaricio la boca del rubio, cuando Matt le dio pequeños mordisquitos en su labio inferior mientras la abrazaba fuertemente contra su cuerpo, como si quisiera fundirse con ella, sujetándola del culo para pegarla a la fuerza de su deseo, podía perderse en aquel deseo, podía…

-¡MIMI¡

Mimi salió de la ensoñación del beso y se separo rápidamente como si Matt quemara al reconocer esa voz, miro con terror la puerta abierta de la casa donde se encontraba cruzado de brazos y con la cara roja de furia Kiichiro Tachikawa, oh dios mio, su voz sono estrangulada.

-Papá…

* * *

**Pues hasta aquí como hemos dicho no tenemos perdón asique para compensar tardaremos poco con el siguiente jajajaja bueno ya sabeis cualquier cosa RR que nos hacen ilu n.n **

**Un besazo!!**


	10. 10:Una segunda oportunidad

**¡¡Hola a tods!! No hemos tardado nada esta vez para compensar el capitulo anterior, bueno o al menos muy poco jeje, como siempre MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LAS RR y bueno ya sin más os dejamos con el capitulo 10! **

* * *

_**Capitulo 10: Una segunda Oportunidad**_

Aquella situación era grotesca, el silencio apenas si era soportable, Matt paso la vista por la habitación, su hermano estaba en el sofá con la cara colorada, a saber que le había dicho aquel ogro a TK, Mimi se hallaba con la cabeza baja al lado de un hombre de unos treinta años, ¿Quién era ese tío? Con el ceño fruncido enfrento al hombre con cara roja, dios cuatro años después seguía siendo el mismo loco furioso, pero él ya no era el niño asustado que había dejado embarazada a su hija menor de edad, ahora era un rico cantante, el marido de su hija y padre de su nieto, y no pensaba dejar que le amilanara.

-Cuanto tiempo.

El padre de Mimi elevo una oscura ceja y achico los ojos.

-¿Has vuelto para destrozarle la vida a mi hija de nuevo?

Matt sitio una ira casi extinta resurgir en su interior.

-¿Y tú has venido a lo mismo?

El señor Tachikawa soltó un bufido.

-No fui yo quien beso a otra el día de su boda, desgraciado, debería hacerte pedazos con mis propias manos.

-Me gustaría ver como lo intenta.

Kiichiro dio un paso amenazador hacia él, muy bien si era lo que quería podía intentarlo, pero él no pensaba quedarse quieto.

-Sr. Tachikawa, creo que eso no sería conveniente.

Ambos hombres arrugaron la frente y se volvieron al castaño que se hallaba al lado de Mimi. Y gruñeron a la vez:

-No te metas.

Luego se miraron enfadados. Aunque el castaño pareció divertido con la escena.

-Me temo que debo insistir.- Se separo un poco de Mimi dándola un ligero toque en el hombro, los ojos azules de Matt relampaguearon de celos, ¿Quién se creía que era para tocar a su esposa? – Creo que no nos han presentado- tendió la mano al rubio- Samuel Mackenzie

El ceño de Matt se hizo más profundo ¿Sam? ¿Ese hombre más alto que él era Sam? ¿Al mismo que había confundido con una mujer? Maldita sea, no tenía nada de mujer…

-Yamato Ishida.

El abogado le dedico una sonrisa.

-Debo decir en mi defesa que no contaba con traer al Sr.Tachikawa, el encuentro ha sido casualidad, no obstante ya que esta aquí creo que es un buen momento para aclarar los términos del divorcio entre usted y la señorita Tachikawa.

Si pudiera ser posible Matt estaba seguro que su rostro se había ensombrecido, tenía ganas de estrangular al maldito abogado, ¿divorcio? ¿Pero quién coño se creían que eran ellos para decidir por él? Era cierto que al llegar había sabido que ese momento debía llegar, pero eso era antes, maldita sea, seguía enamorado de esa pija hija del demonio, aunque no entendiera muy por qué, hacia un momento había estado apuntó de decirla lo que debió haberla dicho el día de su boda, que la quería. Y maldita sea, otra vez lo habían estropeado todo.

-_Señora ISHIDA._

Samuel que había ido a la mesa en busca de un maletín se detuvo asombrado.

-¿Cómo dice?

Matt se cruzo de brazos.

-Que no es señorita, está casada, conmigo.

Si la castaña y su hermano estaban sorprendidos no eran nada comparados con el padre de Mimi que casi se le salían los ojos de las orbitas.

-¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES DESGRACIADO?!

-No he dicho nada que no sea cierto.

-Sr Tachikawa- La voz de Sam sonaba muy tranquila comparada con los gritos y gruñidos de los otros dos- Técnicamente tiene razón- suspiro- no sé porque mi abuelo se equivoco al redactar los papeles, aunque me temo que él era un romántico empedernido, sobre todo al hacerse mayor…

-ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA- Bramo el padre de la chica.- El firmo, no quería casarse, están separados, y lo quiero lejos de mi hija antes de que pase un día más.

-Eso debería decidirlo ella suegro- Los ojos de ambos brillaron peligrosamente- ¿O vas a volver alejarme de ella con mentiras?

-No te mentí, te dije que el niño había dejado de ser un problema…¡ Y TU HUISTE! No volviste a visitarla, ni siquiera la viste el día de la firma del divorcio, tú no quieres a mi hija, no te dejare que te la lleves y la hagas infeliz.

Las rubias cejas de Matt bajaron sobe sus ojos.

-Ella y Sen se vienen conmigo.

-Matt…

-Calla TK. Ellos son mi familia, y me los llevo, asique ya se puede meter los papeles por donde le quepan, no pienso firmar, y si no quiere un escándalo lo aceptara y me dará su bendición.

-Antes arderé en el infierno.

Matt se encogió de hombros.

-Nos veremos allí.

* * *

Mimi miraba dormir a su hijo apoyada en el quicio de la puerta abierta, Sen dormía plácidamente ajeno al alboroto del salón minutos antes, dios mío, aquella discusión entre Matt y su padre la había traído demasiados recuerdos… En realidad esos dos cabezones no eran tan diferentes el uno del otro, ambos querían quedar por encima del otro… Pero su padre no había pensado sus consecuencias, bajo la mirada un segundo, ahora tendrían que abandonar su hogar, su casa e irse con el rubio… ¿Cómo se lo iba a explicar a su hijo?

-¿Mimi?

La castaña se volvió rápidamente al rubio que la miraba apenado.

-TK.

Takeru sonrió débilmente y miro a Sen.

-No te preocupes todo saldrá bien.

Mimi frunció ligeramente el ceño mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Nos obliga a ir junto a él por una cuestión de orgullo… no me parece que vaya a salir bien…

TK miro un instante al techo y luego la miro.

-Puede que él y tu padre choquen un poco- una ceja castaña se alzo- bueno más que un poco, pero estoy seguro que Matt solo quiere estar con vosotros- una sonría melancólica apareció en su rostro- apostaría a que ya había pensado en esa posibilidad.

¿Matt había estado pensando en llevarla con él y su hijo de regreso a Japón? ¿Por qué? Él nunca la había amado…una pequeña pena se apodero de sus sentidos, lo hacía por honor, él siempre había sido muy responsable… suspiro lentamente notando como sus ojos se enrojecían, solo era una carga para él…

-No lo dudo- su voz apenas era un susurro- pero no es muy justo yo no soy responsabilidad suya TK.

-Creo que él lo sabe Mimi,- se apoyo en la pared- Cuando te fuiste Matt se quedo destrozado…, solo se dedicaba al grupo, apenas comía ni dormía, se encerró en sí mismo, para ser del todo sincero no le veía tan vivo desde el día de vuestra boda, creo que para Matt sois más que una responsabilidad…- TK sonrió ladeando la cabeza- algo así como una bendición, como una segunda oportunidad…

* * *

"_Una bendición, una segunda oportunidad…" _Mimi no había podido pegar ojo pensando en la conversación con TK, observo la mirada preocupada de Matt al lado suya y ladeo la cabeza sonrojada para mirar el paisaje que le ofrecía la ventanilla del taxi. Odaiba, una sonrisa cruzo su rostro, hacia tanto que no iba a Japón, era una sensación extraña, en Estados Unidos había construido su hogar junto a Sen, pero todas las células de su cuerpo se habían sentido en casa desde que aterrizara el avión.

-¿Aun vives en el apartamento de tu padre?

Matt alzo las cejas.

-No, lo vendí hace años, mi padre sigue viajando mucho, y cuando regresa usa mi nueva casa, creo que te gustara, aunque yo no paso allí mucho tiempo.

-¿Por qué no?

El rubio se encogió de hombros.

-Es demasiado grande para mí solo, además prefiero las ciudades, cuando estoy en Japón suelo ocupar mi departamento en Tokio.

Mimi pestañeo.

-Ah.

¿Qué más podía decir? ¿Tokio? ¿Un piso en el centro? Aquello no la gustaba para criar a Sen, el niño estaba acostumbrado a vivir con aire sano y a jugar en jardines, volvió su mirada a la ventanilla al menos no la había llevado allí, ¿Cómo sería su casa en Odaiba?

-Si quieres podemos invitar mañana a cenar a Tai y los demás…

Los ojos ámbar de la chica relucieron, ¿Tai? Dios mío, estaba totalmente dividida, por un lado deseaba verles, les había echado tanto de menos, pero… ¿qué les iba a decir?

-Yo… ¿crees que querrán verme?

Por el rabillo del ojo Mimi observo que Matt sonreía débilmente mientras acariciaba el cabello rubio de su hijo que estaba dormido sobre sus piernas.

-Claro, será interesante, algunos de ellos no los he vuelto a ver desde el día de la boda.

Ella no esperaba esa posibilidad, aunque TK le había dicho que se había aislado… ¿culpabilidad? Quizás realmente estuvo arrepentido…

-¿Por qué?

Matt tomo aire y pareció pensar la respuesta.

-Yolei intento golpearme.

-No puede ser. Ella no…

-Créeme, después de eso cada vez que me veía me ignoraba o insultaba asique acabe por decidir que mejor no encontrarnos, Ken y ella se han casado y tiene una niña pequeña, asique a Ken tampoco le veo, Tai… bueno está estudiando en la universidad- movió la cabeza como si le resultar difícil de creer sus propias palabras- tiene una beca por jugar al futbol, asique no tiene mucho tiempo libre y yo siempre estoy de gira… algo así me sucede con Joe e Izzy, a los únicos que veo más a menudo son Hikari, por lo obvio y a Cody, es mi abogado.

Mimi se dio cuenta de que no había mencionado a Sora, y estuvo tentada a preguntar, aunque no estaba segura de querer oír la respuesta…

-Yo sigo hablando con Izzy.

Los ojos azules de Matt se agrandaron un instante para volverse oscuros y peligrosos un segundo después, Mimi se mordió el labio inferior, no debía haber dicho nada…

-¿Me estás diciendo que él siempre supo lo de Sen y donde estabais?

Mimi afirmo ceñuda.

-Pero le hice prometer que no te iba a decir nada…

-Voy a matarlo.

Las alarmas sonaron dentro de su cabeza.

-No por supuesto que no lo harás, él solo…

No pudo continuar hablando porque el Taxi se había detenido frente a una puerta de forja oscura flanqueada por un muro de piedra, Mimi trago saliva y salió del coche, se quedo helada al ver la enorme casa que tenia frente a ella, tendría cuatro pisos, y estaba rodeada de hermosos jardines, ahora entendía por qué Matt le había dicho que no era para una persona sola, era demasiado grande, era… era una mansión familiar, la boca se le seco ante aquella visión, y no ayudo que Matt se pusiera a su lado con el pequeño niño aun dormido en brazos.

-Bienvenida a casa princesa.

* * *

Se había acabado la tranquilidad, pensó tristemente Yamato al dejar a su hijo en el suelo y verlo salir corriendo en todas las direcciones, volvió su mirada a la castaña que miraba con preocupación la puerta por la que había desaparecido el niño.

-Estará bien, avise a los empleados de que Sen era bastante nervioso y que debían vigilarlo, además por esa dirección se va a la cocina de la Sr Takano, créeme nadie desorganiza su cocina.

Su sonrisa pareció tranquilizar a Mimi, dios que guapa estaba, ¿era normal sentirse orgulloso de ello? A fin de cuentas la belleza de su esposa no era merito suyo, pero sentía que su pecho se hinchaba de orgullo, y que otra parte de su cuerpo se hinchaba por otros motivos, dejo salir el aire de sus pulmones en un intento vano por deshinchar ambas partes de su cuerpo.

-¿Quieres ver el jardín? Creo que un poco de aire fresco nos sentara bien.

Mimi sonrió tímidamente y le siguió por la casa hasta llegar a un gran salón lleno de ventanales, Matt abrió uno de ellos y se introdujo con ella detrás en la parte posterior del jardín, sonrió sin poder evitarlo al ver la cara de asombro de la chica, uno de los encantos de aquella casa era la piscina natural y el jardín que adornaban la parte trasera.

Estaba tan bonita, trago saliva, quizás era un buen momento para decirla lo que sentía, lo que llevaba años tratando de acallar, puede incluso que le creyera cuando le dijera que beso a Sora sin querer, como despedida, y que eso había sido al darse cuenta de que la amaba a ella, que la amaba como nunca lo había hecho, apretó los puños, maldita sea, él no era un cobarde, ella estaba allí, y siempre había esperado una segunda oportunidad, un viaje atrás en el tiempo para no haberla perdido, y ahora estaba allí, en su jardín con su hijo revoloteando por toda la casa, se humedeció los labios y tomo aire, estaba decidido cuando vio que algo nublaba la sonrisa de la chica, que su cuerpo se tensaba y que su coraza volvía a aparecer, Matt pestañeo sin comprender y siguió su mirada.

Edén, Matt reprimió una ira de furia tras unos segundos de estupefacción, La rubia modelo de lencería llevaba un ligerísimo "traje de baño" de dos piezas en color dorado, y sus ojos azules estaban tapados por unas inmensas gafas de marca de color marrón, ¡maldita sea! ¿Qué hacía allí? La última vez que la había visto la había dejado en una suite de un hotel en nueva york, y ahora estaba en SU casa como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, como si fuera la dueña de la casa.

Volvió su mirada a los tristes y duros ojos de la castaña y reprimió el deseo de sacar por la fuerza a la modelo de su casa.

-Matt querido, - Se dirigió hasta ellos y se colgó de su brazo- Cuanto has tardado en llegar, ya sabes lo que me aburro en las ciudades pequeñas…

Matt gruño y la miro con ira.

-No haber venido. Yo no te he invitado.

La chica mostro su perfecta dentadura y puso una cara angelical.

-Oh, ya lo sé, pero después de nuestra ultima noche de placer no me dijiste donde ibas, debo admitir que me enfade durante unas semanas y espere que me llamaras- miro a Mimi un segundo, - pero luego entendí que no tiene sentido que nos enfadamos, asique llame anoche a tu manager y él me informo de tu próximo destino,!Sorpresa¡

Tenía que haberla sacado por la fuerza pensó Matt enfurecido, ¿Cómo podía ser tan estúpida?

-Ya te dije que nosotros no somos nada Edén, no me gusta que me sigas.

-Sin duda eres muy joven para adoptar un compromiso querido, pero ambos sabemos que algo somos…

Matt empezaba a detestar aquel ángel rubio, ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta nunca de que era excesivamente delgada? Sus huesos se marcaban demasiado en sus caderas, no tenia brazos y empezaba a preguntarse cómo sostenía su gran altura en esas piernas esqueléticas, su rostro era perfecto, eso no lo podía negar, pero empezaban a notarse ciertas arrugas en la comisura de los ojos, la gran Edén ya rondaba los 30, y llevaba diez años siendo la modelo número uno en todo el mundo…

-Edén te presento a mi esposa Mimi.

Mimi se volvió de rojo carmín mientras que Edén perdió el color de la cara. Se sintió satisfecho consigo mismo.

-¿E…esposa? ¿Bromeas verdad? No es posible que te hallas casado con una cualquiera, ¿Qué tiene quince años? Además porque ibas tú a casarte, 

siempre me has dicho que no estabas hecho para los compromisos, que con una vez tuviste suficiente.

Matt alzo una ceja, enserio podría matarla, en lugar de eso agarro fuertemente la mano de Mimi.

-Sigo pensando lo mismo, sólo me he casado una vez.

-Pero es…imposible, ¡estabas divorciado!- Edén subió sus gafas a modo de diadema- ¿Sabes que te ha estado engañando?

Mimi la miro sin pestañear.

-Lo sé.

-¿Y lo aceptas? Oh dios mío, esto será un escándalo.

-No, porque tú no vas a decir nada, yo lo diré cuando lo considere oportuno.

-Yo puedo decir lo que me da la gana querido, que no se te olvide. Además seguro que te volverás a cansar de tu mujercita… Puede que te espere.

Suficiente, pensó Matt, estaba en su casa, despreciando a su mujer, abrió al boca para echarla de su casa y de su vida pero Mimi lo aparto y se coloco totalmente enfurecida delante de la chica.

-Tengo 21 años no 15 y creo que haría bien en esperar sentada a MI marido, por que se va a cansar de esperar, y ahora quiero que recoja sus cosas y salga inmediatamente de mi casa!

Edén se torno roja de indignación y miro al rubio que observaba anonadado a su mujer, ¿Había dicho SU marido y Su casa? La alegría invadió a Matt por entero.

-Ya la has oído Edén, espero no volver a verte.

* * *

En sus 33 años de vida Elena Hoobs , más conocida como Edén nunca se había sentido más humillada, maldita niñata estúpida, no sabía con quien estaba jugando, aquella insignificante polilla no se interpondría en su 

camino, Matt era demasiado guapo, demasiado rico y demasiado joven como para estar con una don nadie como esa, ni siquiera era tan guapa, aunque le resultaba terriblemente familiar esa cara, sobre todo cuando se había enfadado…

Subió las escaleras a toda prisa y recogió su maleta, bajo los escalones aun en bikini a punto de caer tras el enorme y pesado equipaje, Iban a pagar muy caro ese desprecio, al llegar al vestíbulo se detuvo a coger su móvil.

-Leandro saca el coche nos vamos.

Colgó el teléfono antes de que su chofer respondiera una palabra, no se quedaría en una cosas donde se la trataba así, miro a ambos lados de la elegante estancia, algún día regresaría, Matt se daría cuenta de su error y volvería suplicándola.

-Ven aquí jovenzuelo.

La gorda cocinera de Matt entro en la estancia tras una cosa rubia enana que corría como un pollo descabezado, se detuvo justo a su lado y la miro con curiosidad. Edén se hecho su larga melena hacia atrás, por lo menos el niño tenía buen gusto.

La cocinera roja por el esfuerzo de seguir al pequeñajo llego jadeando y alzo al niño en brazos.

-Perdone Señorita, este niño es un diablillo.

-Debería cuidar mejor de su hijo.

La mujer alzo las cejas en señal de sorpresa.

-Oh no señora, el niño es del jefe. Si el diablillo fuera mío…

Edén dejo de escuchar y centro su atención en el pequeño, rubio, de ojos azules y rasgos elegantes… no podía ser hijo de esa mujer… era de Mat y la polilla… Miro al niño hipnotizada. El pequeño le sonrió.

-Senshi Tachikawa.

¿Tachikawa? De eso le sonaba la polilla… era la hija de Kiichiro Tachikawa.

* * *

Mimi apenas había probado bocado en la cena, debía haberse vuelto completamente loca para perder así los estribos delante de esa mujer, era una locura, aquella mujer estaba considerada una de las mujeres más bella del mundo, Mimi recordó que había coincidido hace años con ella en algunas ocasiones, pero ella era muy pequeña cuando eso había sucedido… rezaba para que no la reconociera… Un leve mohín cruzo su boca, ¿Cuántos años tendría? Mínimo tendría 30 años… ¿qué hacía con un chico de 22? Sabía lo que hacía desde luego, la rabia volvió a inundarla, seguro que una mujer de su edad y experiencia era una gran compañía en la cama… Dios, apretó el rostro contra la almohada, la cama de Matt no era asunto suyo, no debería importarla, pero la importaba y mucho, odiaba a su maldita conciencia, la misma que le decía que le debía una disculpa a Matt por su comportamiento horas antes en la alberca.

Tomo aire mientras se bajaba de la cama decidida, se puso una bata sobre el camisón rosa que acababa de estrenar esa noche,¿ por qué no había llevado?

Sigilosa camino por el oscuro pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta del chico, se detuvo y golpeo la madera muy débilmente, el corazón parecía salírsela del pecho mientras esperaba alguna respuesta del interior ¿estaría dormido? Soltó el aire y giro sobre sí misma, mala suerte, se dijo a sí misma, mañana por la mañana se disculparía. No dio ni un paso cuando oyó el ruido de la puerta al abrirse, el rubor se extendió como fuego por todo su cuerpo al ver a Matt sorprendido en la puerta con el pelo mojado y solo unos finos pantalones tapando su desnudez.

-Yo…Yo solo he venido a pedirte disculpas por lo de….

No la dio tiempo a terminar la frase, Matt la cogió de la muñeca y la metió adentro de la amplia habitación cerrando tras de sí la puerta.

* * *

**Bueno, pues hasta aquí, perdón por tardar, pero cuando ya lo tenía se me cayó el ordenador y perdí el capitulo, tuve que volver a construirlo T.T y eso me retraso… T.T y Esther no está para ayudarme asique ha sido dificilillo, en cuanto al fic, ya solo quedan tres capítulos y en el próximo **

**hay LEMMON (ya que la mete en la habitación…) XD Ah, y ya sabéis cualquier cosa RR.**

**UN BESAZO A TODS**


	11. 11:Algo de amor

**

* * *

**

sabéis¡¡Hola a tods!! Ya quedan solo dos capítulos aparte de este… y antes de lo que leais vamos a avisar que tiene LEMMON (puede que demasiado…nah nunca es demasiado jajaja ) Bueno ya avisamos. Aparte daros las gracias por leer la historia, y MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR LAS RR que nos ayudan mucho a mejorar, AH Y PERDON POR NO PODER RESPONDEROS pero es que son las fiestas del pueblo, se me jodio internet y la fresi no vuelve aun de vacaciones… Bueno a estas os prometemos respuesta porque la fresi vuelve el lunes y ella tiene mejor internet Ya no me enrollo más y Os dejo con el capi:

* * *

_**Capitulo 11: Algo de amor…**_

Se dejo caer con gracia en el sofá blanco del salón de su ático en Tokio, aun sin creer el giro inesperado de aquella penosa situación, llevaba años esperando algo así… sus fríos ojos se afinaron, la mujercita de Matt no era otra que la hija de Kiichiro… oh señor, como iba a disfrutar con todo aquello, quince año atrás ella había sido una simple azafata con aspiraciones a modelar, una loca llena de sueños…, aun podía recordar el día que había conocido al gran Sr.Tachikawa… tan moreno, tan guapo, tan poderoso, sonrió nostálgica, pronto descubrió lo dulce que podía llegar a ser, ¡era imposible no enamorarse de ese hombre!. Durante aquella relación ella había conocido a la malcriada de su hija…Mimi, claro que ella no la recordaba entonces su nombre era Helen, y su nariz era un poco distinta… Aquella estúpida niña le robaba tiempo con kiichiro, y ahora volvía a sus andadas interponiéndose entre Matt y ella. Sacudió su bonita cabeza, que curioso era el destino, muchas veces se había preguntado qué habría pasado si hubiera aceptado quedarse con el amor de su vida y ser una madre para su insoportable hija en vez de aceptar la oferta de rimmel London… Tsk, aparto ese triste pensamiento, ella no tenia madera de madre, y esa enana no hacía más que llorar y refunfuñar para conseguir lo que quería… una sonrisa acida apareció en su boca, esta vez no la ganaría, sabia perfectamente como aprovechar esa situación, Matt se arrepentiría de haberla tratado así, saco el móvil del pequeño bolso de mano y busco en la agenda el teléfono de Kisia, oh, a ella le encantaría la noticia, era la reina del mundo de la prensa del corazón, y ella poseía la exclusiva del 

año… ¡lo que daría por ver la cara de Matt y su suegrito mañana por la mañana cuando el escándalo estuviera servido!

La pequeña luz amarillenta procedente de la lamparita de noche la parecía insuficiente, aquella atmosfera era demasiado…intima, no tenía que estar allí, en su habitación, con el medio desnudo, sus ojos se apartaron del marcado abdomen del chico con un leve sonrojo bajo ellos, trago saliva con dificultad y tomo aire para enfrentarlo.

-No quiero que lamentes eso.

Mimi lo miro perpleja, suponía que la había adentrado en la estancia a la fuerza para regañarla sin que el servicio los oyera…, sus cejas se juntaron levemente.

-¿Entonces por qué me has empujado hasta aquí?

Matt se paso una mano por el pelo.

-Tenemos que hablar Mimi.

Mimi bajo la mirada a la moqueta del suelo, últimamente oía demasiado esa frase… ojala hubiera nacido muda…

-Supongo que sí, yo no puedo quedarme eternamente aquí, y más cuando nos divorciarnos- el corazón se la contrajo de dolor- sé que lo que dijiste fue para rabiar a mi padre- un leve sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios- supongo que se lo merecía…, - la sonrisa despareció- pero el caso es Senshi, yo no quiero ni puedo renunciar a él, pero entiendo que tú…

-Cállate Mimi.

Mimi Levanto la vista a los profundos ojos azules que la miraban ¿enfadados? Tenía los labios tan apretados que parecían una dura línea, ¿acaso había dicho algo malo?

-Creía que habías dicho que teníamos que hablar…

Matt la sujeto de los brazos con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria.

-¡Maldita seas! – Las aletas de su nariz se hinchaban rápidamente- No quiero que pronuncies si quiera la palabra divorcio, no me pienso divorciar cuando apenas he estado casado.

Mimi aparto la vista girando la cara a la derecha, incluso enfadado era demasiado guapo, y ya no la apretaba tanto, su cuerpo apenas podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la proximidad del rubio y sus manos sobre ella. Ese cuerpo traidor…

-Llevamos casados cuatro años….

Matt juro entre dientes, luego la presión de sus brazos desapareció para dar paso a una sutil caricia, los sentidos de Mimi se alarmaron, sus dedos pulgares recorrían la suave carne del brazo con cariño, dejando un cosquilleo anhelante.

-No quiero que me hables de divorcio… Mimi ni siquiera tuvimos noche de bodas.

El aparato respiratorio de Mimi se colapso, tubo que obligarse a volver a tomar aire, aspiro una bocanada de aire, aquello no funcionaba, su cuerpo estaba en shock, nada la respondía, tenía que decir algo, él esperaba algo, pero solo se movía su labio inferior con un ligero temblor, cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando el reverso de los dedos del rubio la acaricio la sonrojada mejilla, aquello no ayudaba mucho, se la estaba yendo de las manos…

-Yo…no sabía que querías noche de bodas.

Los labios de Matt se curvaron en una lenta sonrisa mientras sus ojos azules seguían observándola sin pestañear.

-Si por mí fuera tendríamos más que una sola noche- suspiro- pero por ahora me conformo con eso…

Mimi seguía mirando aquellos ojos hipnóticos que cada vez se encontraban más y más…. CERCA, recupero la respiración, aunque tal vez fue peor, su pecho se hinchaba en exceso y demasiado rápido, sentía la boca seca, estaba tan cerca, ¿iba a besarla?

-Quizás no sea buena idea…

El susurro detuvo al chico a dos centímetros de ella.

-Quizás…

No pudo decir más, los labios de Matt cayeron sobre los suyos, Mimi hubiera podido jurar que temblaban levemente, al igual que los suyos, lo hubiera jurado si hubiera podido hacer algo más que rendirse aquel beso, cerró los ojos al notar la lengua del chico acariciar el contorno de sus labios entreabiertos, y se aferro a él al notar su lengua dentro de ella, entrando sin permiso, como si fuera a robar algo, acariciando la suya con posesividad, mientras sus brazos se cerraban entorno a sus caderas atrayéndola más a su cálido cuerpo, haciéndola notar cada musculo de su cuerpo, en especial cierto musculo que estaba muy interesado en ser notado…

Un leve cosquilleo recorría el cuerpo de la castaña, era como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado, como si volviera a estar en aquella discoteca, era… sencillo, sus brazos se elevaron hasta agarrar el cuello inclinado del chico, apretándose, si eso era posible, más contra él, mientras su pequeña lengua buscaba y respondía a la de Matt.

Entre los latidos de su acelerado corazón, creyó oír un leve sonido ronco procedente del chico a la vez que notaba como sus pies dejaban de tocar el suelo, y como él la transportaba sin dejar de besarla por la habitación hasta que sus pantorrillas chocaron con el borde del colchón.

-Matt…

Solo fue un débil susurro lo que escapo de su garganta cuando él la sentó en la cama y la miro a los ojos mientras retiraba la sudadera, el "pijama", la ropa interior, todo dejándolo caer al suelo sin orden ni preocupación, con sus ojos oscurecidos por el deseo concentrándose en cada poro desnudo de su sonrojado cuerpo.

Sin apartar la mirada de ella bajo la cabeza lentamente para volver a reclamar sus labios mientras la persuadía con su peso para quedar apoyada en la cama.

No podría decir cuánto tiempo duraron los besos, sus caricias moldeando su cuerpo hasta que su boca comenzó el mismo viaje que habían emprendido sus manos, sus dedos…

Su boca callo suavemente sobre su oído, su cuello, el valle entre sus senos mientras acariciaba e incitaba las cumbres de estos. Mimi pensó que el placer y la necesidad de algo más acabarían con ella, que se rompería en mil pedazos, cuando el rubio marco un reguero de besos hasta el punto donde parecía estar el centro de todas sus tensiones, ahogo un gemido al notar el aliento cálido del chico sobre aquella humedad, el deseo empezó a batirse contra su vergüenza al sentirse expuesta, vulnerable mientras él la lamia, la besaba, la mordía, apretó su labio inferior intentando contener los sonidos de placer que la provocaba, y bajo la mirada encontrándose con dos ojos azul oscuro que la miraban mientras la producían placer, su cuerpo se tenso mientras su mente se colapsaba de placer, sus caderas se alzaron y sus manos apretaron las finas sabanas. El tiempo pareció detenerse y el mundo dejo de girar cuando unas lenguas de fuego la devoraron por dentro.

Su orgasmo pareció durar una eternidad de minutos, cuando al fin volvió a recuperar un ápice de cordura noto como su esposo se colocaba entre sus piernas y Mimi sintió la dura presencia. Lo miró.

Él la miró.

La penetró lentamente, el orgasmo anterior allano el camino. Pero no lo suficiente. Cuatro años antes, Mimi había sido virgen. Ahora cada centímetro de miembro que Matt le introducía la hacía ser consciente de su escasa experiencia y de su prolongada abstinencia. Tembló mientras la intrusión se convertía casi en dolor. La sensación era intensa, profunda. Mimi quería llorar, pero Matt la observaba con una intensidad que la retaba y la asustaba. En su rostro había el placer de la posesión. Las manos de Mimi se tensaron sobre sus brazos como si aferrarse a él fuese a ayudarla de alguna manera, cuando de hecho Matt era la causa de su incomodidad.

El silencio entre ellos se hizo muy profundo, creando un momento en que lo único que existía en el mundo eran Matt y Mimi. Finalmente él la llenó por completo, y el tomar pasó a ser una unión. Mimi alzó la rodilla tratando de encontrar una posición más cómoda. Movió las caderas hacia un lado y Matt llegó toda vía más adentro, cuando Mimi había creído que ya no había más profundidad que alcanzar.

Con una sonrisa radiante, él se retiró unos centímetros. Luego volvió a avanzar hacia dentro. La carne de Mimi ardió y se tensó, pero sólo un poco, y en realidad no se dio cuenta de ello, absorta en la manera en que la hacía sentir Matt mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos. Como si la amara. Los movimientos que iban sucediéndose se volvieron coordinados, una danza ejecutada al compás de una música que sólo ellos podían oír. Mimi adelantó las caderas para recibir cada una de las acometidas. Pasó un pie alrededor de su cadera. El otro lo mantuvo apoyado en la cama.

La sensación era... agradable. Sentirlo a él era agradable Mimi. En lo más profundo de su ser, su propia lujuria se desató al oír aquellas palabras y una corriente oculta de salvaje frenesí recorrió todo su cuerpo. Mimi empezó a moverse más rápidamente, recibiendo con mayor avidez las embestidas de Matt. Sus ojos permanecían medio cerrados. Sus uñas se hincaban en la piel de él. Se concentró en las acometidas de Yamato, cada vez más potentes, haciendo que su cuerpo temblara y obligándola a avanzar hacia la satisfacción definitiva... casi... ya casi podía...

Inexplicablemente, de pronto él aminoró el ritmo.

Mimi trató de apremiarlo a que siguiera adelante.

Él se detuvo. ¡Se detuvo!

Atónita, Mimi gimió.

—No...¡No pares ahora!

Él permaneció tercamente inmóvil.

—No tienes por qué hacer esto.

— ¿Qué?

Sólo con que él se moviera... Mimi describió un círculo incitante con su pelvis.

—No tienes por qué hacer esto —repitió él, su rostro muy cerca del de ella, mirándola a los ojos _y _con voz grave _y _seria—No quiero que haya malentendidos esta vez, hace cuatro años debí haberme detenido, haberte preguntado- su boca era una línea dura y fina y su frente estaba perlada por sudor, Mimi apenas comprendía sus palabras, lo que él esperaba de ella, como si mirándola pudiera adivinar sus pensamientos añadió- Lo quiero todo de ti, pero si no quieres dármelo…—Poco a poco, Matt se echó hacia atrás retirándose de ella.

La sensación de plenitud se desvaneció, pero Mimi necesitaba recuperarla. Ya. Así pues, se entregó completa e incondicionalmente

Agarrándolo por las caderas, tiró de él.

—Te deseo. Por favor, Matt, yo nunca… yo solo siento esto contigo…

Cuando volvió a alzarle la barbilla esta vez, él fue un poco brusco. Un poco apresurado. Pero lo que vio allí sin duda lo complació porque sonrió y volvió a penetrarla.

La impetuosidad de aquella invasión hizo temblar a Matt, pero le daba igual. Elevando las caderas, rodeó a Matt con las piernas y susurró:

—Por favor... ¡Por favor!

—Te tengo, Mimi. Ven conmigo.

Su voz, grave y sensual, acariciaba la mente de Mimi. Su virilidad acariciaba su cuerpo. Matt se movió con rápida precisión, manteniéndola apretada contra el colchón mientras la poseía con vehemencia.

La búsqueda del clímax se convirtió en una carrera. Ambos se movían acompasadamente con ritmo frenético. El corazón de Mimi palpitaba conforme respondía a cada acometida. Cada vez, él alcanzaba el punto más profundo dentro de ella, y el paroxismo de Mimi se aproximaba un poco más al punto de no retorno. Ge

mía una y otra vez, sin importarle nada que no fuera la plena con

sumación del deseo.

Cuando por fin llegó de nuevo, un fuego intenso y palpitante hizo presa todos sus sentidos y los borró por completo. Durante un largo espléndido momento no hubo pasado ni futuro, sólo su cuerpo agitándose en el espasmo de un grandísimo clímax, sólo su cuerpo, se

ducido y complacido por Matt.

Entonces Matt echó la cabeza atrás, los músculos de su cuello tan tensos como cables, y su embestida final aplastó a Mimi contra el colchón mientras él alcanzaba su propio orgasmo.

El frenesí de Yamato la arrastró consigo, llevándola de nuevo a sentir un deseo abrasador. Las oleadas de placer fluyeron entre ellos y se extendieron a su alrededor hasta que finalmente, de manera gradual, fueron colmándose.

Matt la mantuvo bajo su cuerpo mientras iba relajándose.

Se miraron sin moverse. Lujuria, pasión consumada, viejas traiciones en sus miradas, y algo más algo parecido a ternura, cariño, confianza, incluso podía ser, pensó Mimi esperanzada, algo de amor... Y como una vela consumida, Mimi se durmió.

* * *

El pecho de Matt tembló mientras contemplaba a Mimi yaciendo inmóvil debajo de él. Todavía se hallaban unidos. Ella aún lo acunaba dentro de su cuerpo. Y estaba dormida.

¿Cómo lo hacía? ¿Cómo se las ingeniaba Mimi para escurriese cada vez que él conseguía aproximarse a ella?

Aunque en esa ocasión tuvo que admitir que para ser justo —cosa que ahora deseaba—,que Mimi había dor

mido muy poco por el jetlag al que él ya se había acostumbrado, y que además él la había dejado completamente agotada. Había trabajado muy duro para dejarla sin fuerzas y obligarla a que descansara, a que no pensara más en el pasado ni en la maldita idea del divorcio.

Rodo por la cama y la atrajo a él, colocando su cabeza sobre él, una sonrisa de satisfacción curvo sus labios al verse como almohada de la chica, era tan bonita, llevaba cuatro años atormentándose, deseándola en 

silencio, y ella había aparecido en su puerta, diciendo estupideces, pero lo importante es que estaba en su puerta, ¿Quién se hubiera resistido? Acaricio con una mano el despeinado y suave cabello de su esposa, porque eso era Mimi, SU esposa, y no había nada en este mundo que lo obligara a volver a firmar esos malditos papeles de nuevo, esta vez sería diferente, no la dejaría ir, la diría la verdad, que siempre había sido ella, que solo había sido ella, que la amaba, y que no pensaba dejarla marchar…nunca.

* * *

-Mimi- La castaña pestañeo- No me estas escuchando.

Mimi sonrió a modo de disculpa a Hikari.

-Perdóname tenía la cabeza en otro sitio.

Los ojos de la muchacha la miraron con compresión.

-Te decía que estoy muy ilusionada por esta noche, estar otra vez todos juntos va a ser genial!, yo ya casi no los veo tampoco, bueno sigo hablando con Yolei, pero a Joe e Izzy hace un par de años que no sé nada de ellos, en cuanto al estúpido de mi hermano siempre está ocupado…-Kari se encogió de hombros- creo que en el fondo le echo de menos…

-Yo os he echado mucho de menos.

-Oh y nosotros a ti, sobretodo Matt…

Mimi trago saliva con dificultad y escondió su rostro tras la taza de té, los recuerdos de la noche anterior aun estaban recientes en su cabeza, 

aquella mañana había aprovechado que él estaba en la ducha para levantarse y correr a su cuarto, cuando había bajado, Sen ya estaba despierto junto a Matt, Mimi apenas había desayunado y había salido corriendo para encontrarse con Kari. Dios en cuatro años nada había cambiado, seguía cayendo en sus besos, en sus caricias, seguía poniéndosele ese nudo en la boca del estomago al ver su mirada, el corazón se la desbocaba cuando le sonreía, dios… aun lo amaba, aunque la había engañado el día de su boda, aunque él no la había amado nunca, ella… lo quería.

-¿Mimi estas bien?

Mimi volvió a pestañear para evitar las lágrimas esta vez, y miro a Hikari intentando sonreír.

-Yo sí, es solo que hace mucho calor…

-Estas pálida, si quieres volvemos a casa…

-NO.- Los ojos castaños de la chica se agrandaron por la sorpresa de la respuesta tan contundente- Yo estoy bien, además aun faltan algunas cosas de la cena por comprar…

No podía volver, no así, no hasta que se hubiera calmado un poco, lo suficiente para poder enfrentar a Matt, no quería que pensara que simplemente por aquella noche él la debía algo, ella quería que la quisiera, su ceño se frunció débilmente, aquello era imposible, él nunca había sentido nada por ella, siempre la había considerado una pija odiosa, y le había apartado de su hijo, ´el corazón se la hacía cada segundo más pequeño, él solo había amado una vez…él solo había amado a…

-Sora…

Los ojos de Mimi se agrandaron al ver a la chica de pies frente a ellas, con unas bolsas en la mano, seguía igual lo que único diferente era el pelo un palmo más largo…

-¡Mimi! ¿Cuándo…cuando has vuelto?

Parecía igual de sorprendida que ella.

-Ayer- Mimi hablaba como un robot, por inercia.

-Me alegro mucho de que hayas vuelto. – La sonrisa de Sora parecía sincera, incluso unas pequeñas lagrimas asomabas en sus ojos- Mimi yo… hay algo que llevo cuatro años queriendo decirte… Siento muchísimo lo que paso, y sobretodo siento lo de tu bebe, nunca me he perdonado que por mi culpa perdierais al niño… aquello fue un malentendido…yo solo…

Mimi se quedo helada al ver las lágrimas de Sora… La castaña pensaba que solo ella había sufrido durante cuatro años, pero ahora …¿Sora y Matt también habían sufrido como ella? Bueno… ella cargaba con la culpa de matar un bebe… dejo escapar el aire y la miro.

-Sora no perdí al bebe.

-¿Cómo?

Mimi se humedeció los labios.

-No perdí al bebe, la caído estuvo a punto de acabar con él, - una débil sonrisa se apodero de sus labios- pero Senshi es demasiado fuerte para eso. Lo siento mucho Sora, Mi padre lo dijo para que Matt pudiera quedar 

libre, si vosotros queríais… bueno volver a estar juntos, el bebe no sería un obstáculo…

Sora parecía en shock, a punto de desmayarse, miraba a Mimi sin apenas pestañear, su piel se había tornado mucho más blanca, como un papel, y las bolsas estaban a punto de caérsele de las manos. Menos mal que Hikari estaba presente, se levanto y la ayudo a sentarse en la mesa con ellas, pidió un té para la pelirroja y volvió a sentarse.

-¿Tuviste al bebe?- Parecía como si no lo creyera, Mimi asintió- ¿Senshi?- Volvió a asentir- ¿Matt lo sabe?

-Se entero hace poco y vino a buscarnos.

-¿Pero entonces….- sus ojos brillaron y las lagrimas volvieron a acudir a sus ojos- ¡Tuviste al Bebé¡- Una sonrisa ilumino su rostro- Oh dios mío, es maravilloso, ¡Tuviste al bebe¡- Mimi no pudo evitar sonreír y dejar que sus lagrimas se agolparan también en sus ojos.- Aun así lo siento Mimi, yo no debería haberle pedido a Matt que habláramos en privado, pero… quería despedirme de él, de los sentimientos que tenia por él, - un leve sonrojo apareció en su cara y su sonrisa se borro un poco.- en realidad quería cerciorarme de lo que en el fondo ya sabía.- La miro volviendo a sonreír- que él se casba contigo porque se había enamorado de ti.

"_Se había enamorado de ti" _

La coraza de Mimi comenzó a desquebrajarse, ¿podía ser eso verdad?

-Él…él se caso por… el bebe, tú…tú tenias razón.

Sora negó con la cabeza.

-No Mimi, yo tenía 17 años y estaba enfadad y celosa…, fui idiota al decir eso, sobretodo conociendo a Matt, él no se hubiera acostado _contigo _sin 

sentir nada … aun así hable con él aquel día, él mismo me lo dijo, que estaba enamorado de ti, creo que fue a besarme en la cabeza cuando me eche a llorar pero yo quería mirarlo a los ojos para que viera que realmente me alegraba de lo vuestro y sus labios y los míos chocaron justo cuando abriste la puerta, luego saliste corriendo …

Mimi no podía dar crédito a lo que oía, no podía ser verdad, ¿Matt había sentido algo por ella? ¿Incluso antes de acostarse?

-P…pero él…no puede ser verdad.

Sora sonrió a Mimi.

-Una vez me dijiste que confiabas en él, no cometas mi error Mimi, cree en él.

* * *

Sam dejo caer la pluma sobre los papeles y se recostó en el cómodo sillón de cuero negro mientras se masajeaba la parte alta de la nariz, trabajaba demasiado.

Se paso las manos por la cara, por si fuera poco ahora tenía al señor Tachikawa llamándole cada diez minutos preguntándoles por el divorcio de Mimi, sentía pena por ese chico, al principio cuando oyó la historia de boca de Mimi lo había odiado, incluso cambiaba de emisora cuando sonaban sus canciones, pero al verlo el otro día… ese chico quería a Mimi, y lo que eran más importante Mimi lo quería a él. Sonrió cansado, incluso podía llegar a entender porque su abuelo no había querido divorciarlos, sonrió más abiertamente, era una suerte que fuera gay, de ser heterosexual sin duda se habría enamorado de la pequeña y encantadora Mimi, y eso habría sido un problema… principalmente porque esos dos se amaban y tenían un hijo que se merecía que le dieran una oportunidad a ese amor, Yamato Ishida el rey del Rock padre… sería un buen padre…

El teléfono sonó sacándole de su ensoñación y lo cogió con cierto miedo a que fuera de nuevo Tachikawa para reclamarle…

-Comprendo. Gracias por avisarme.

Cuando colgó Sam se sentía más tenso que antes, ojala hubiera sido Tachikawa. Que dios ayudara a Mimi y Matt cuando salieran las revistas al día siguiente, miro la cafetera vacía de un lateral, aquella iba a ser una noche muy dura, y no quería pensar en cómo se pondría el padre de Mimi…

* * *

**¡Hasta aquí por hoy! :D bueno ya no queda nada… 2 capítulos n.n esperamos que os haya gustado y como siempre ya sabéis cualquier cosa RR **

**UN BESAZO A TODOS **

**¡Y Suerte a los que tengáis exámenes en septiembre!**

**PD: si hay faltas lo lamento u.u**


	12. 12 y 13 :de color de rosa

**Hola, se que dijimos que lo colgaríamos hace una semana, más ó menos, pero el padre de Sandra se cargo su ordenador, fic incluido, antes de enviárselo a la fresi, y lo perdimos todo, asique Sandra se enfado muchísimo porque además estaba de exámenes y no la iba a dar tiempo a rehacerlo igual( además no se acordaba exactamente de todo) asique volvimos a empezar de 0 T.T pero esta vez decididnos juntar ambos capítulos, para que la espera no haya sido tan dura( una especie de extra por el retraso) asique este es EL CAPITULO FINAL, después de este ya no hay más T.T pero esperamos que os guste, a nosotras nos parece un final muy bonito y adecuado. Como siempre y en este capítulo más que nunca MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LAS RR y POR LEER, n.n (Nos encanta que os gusten nuestras historias) Pero ahí no acaban todos los extras, como sabemos que es bastante doloroso acabar un fic y que no os lo esperabais (culpa nuestra) vamos a colgar seguido el primer capítulo del nuevo Fic:**_** En guerra con el amor. **_**En el que por supuesto hay Mimato, aunque también hay otras parejas, esperamos que os guste, y ya nos diréis que os parece. Bueno ya no nos enrollamos más XD**

**AH! Pensamos que como el fic empezó con lemmon era mejor acabar igual asique estáis avisados hay LEMMON (De dos rombos! XD)**

**Aquí os dejamos el capi:**

* * *

_**Capítulos 12 y 13: De color de rosa**_

-¡Vaya sí que se parece a TK!

Matt no pudo reprimir una sonrisa de orgullo al oír los halagos hacia su hijo, aunque estos vinieran como ahora de un impresionado Tai. Se encogió de hombros con la sonrisa aun en el rostro.

-Ya te lo dije.

Una ceja se alzo en la cara picara de Tai.

-¿No será de él?

La sonrisa paso a un ceño fruncido y un ligero, pero sonoro, golpe en la nuca del castaño.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses.

Tai se rasco el cuero cabelludo que cubría el golpe de su amigo y le sonrió.

-Me alegro por ti- Miro al niño que se dedicaba a golpear el camión de juguete que le había traído como regalo contra el suelo- Te mereces ser feliz- Los ojos marrones del chico se encontraron con los suyos- esta vez trata de no meter la pata.

Sus ojos se abrieron levemente para volver un segundo después a su posición.

-No lo hare

Inconscientemente paso la mirada por el gran salón donde todos sus amigos, incluso Jolei aunque seguía mirándolo con mirada asesina, se reían y hablaban hasta llegar a Mimi. El corazón se le detuvo por un instante al verla, ¿era normal que le pareciera más hermosa a cada segundo que pasara? Los recuerdos de la noche anterior volaron por su cabeza, consiguiendo un efecto bastante incomodo en cierta parte de su anatomía, maldita sea, lo único que quería era atravesar la distancia entre ellos y besarla, explicarla lo que sentía por ella, decirla que la amaba, y luego hacerla el amor de todas las maneras que se había imaginado durante los últimos cuatro años…

-Es increíble que sigas mirándola así…

La voz de Tai le devolvió a la realidad, se aclaro la garganta un tanto enfadado consigo mismo por no conseguir hablar a la primera.

-¿Así como?

La sonrisa de Tai fue deslumbrante.

-Como si quisieras encerrarla en una habitación solo para ti, es la misma mirada del día de tu boda…

El día de su boda… Matt volvió la mirada de nuevo a su esposa, ¿podría perdonarlo algún día? La había hecho tanto daño, podía recordar perfectamente aquella mirada de dolor hacia cuatro años, cuando lo había encontrado con Sora, ¡maldición! Si tan solo pudiera volver atrás, si pudiera explicarla lo que había pasado en aquella habitación, dentro de él…

-No te pongas así, seguro que esta vez lo haces mejor, - Los ojos azules se posaron sobre su amigo- eso si intenta no besar a nadie…

-No sé porque sigues siendo mi amigo.

Tai se rio.

-Porque somos pocos los que atravesamos esa estúpida coraza tuya.

Matt elevo una ceja con sorna.

-Y yo que pensaba que era porque eras un crack del futbol atractivo y carismático.

La sonrisa de Taichi se ensancho.

-¿Has leído la entrevista eh?

Matt le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿Quién no?

Tai suspiro fuertemente.

-El precio de la fama.

Matt estuvo a punto de echarse a reír.

-¿Y os vais a quedar en Japón a vivir?

La cabeza del rubio se ladeo levemente a la derecha.

-Aun no lo hemos hablado… pero no me importaría.

-El hijo prodigo vuelve…. ¿Como es que no lo habéis hablado?

Yamato se rasco detrás de la oreja.

-No hemos tenido tiempo, ella aun piensa en el divorcio.

Los ojos castaños se abrieron con sorpresa.

-¿Aun no le has dicho que la quieres?

Matt se movió incomodo. Siempre que lo había intentado pasaba algo, o su padre, o Sen, o Edén, o se había dormido, o no estaba, o sus amigos venían a cenar… ¡mierda! De esa noche no pasaba, así cayera un tsunami sobre su casa, la diría lo que sentía y que no le resultaba nada atractiva la idea del divorcio, su ceño se contrajo, daba igual que ella quisiera divorciarse, la conquistaría, esta vez no estaba dispuesto a perderla.

-Matt.- Matt pestañeo y miro a su amigo- Tu hijo está pegando a Daivis con el camión…

-¡SENSHI¡

* * *

Mimi pasó una mano por el rebelde pelo rubio de su hijo en un vano esfuerzo por peinárselo.

-Si quieres puedes llamarme tía Kari.

Sen devolvió la sonrisa a la castaña.

-Alice y Will son primos, porque sus papas son tíos. Yo quiero un primo.

-¡¿Qué?¡

Todas las miradas se dirigieron a un escandalizado Tai que se había quedado pálido como la pared antes de soltar su rotunda negativa. Mimi se mordió el labio para evitar la carcajada que amenazaba con salir al ver a TK completamente colorado.

-Oh, Tai por dios, nadie dice que vaya a tener un hijo ahora mismo- se volvió al niño ignorando a su hermano que abría la boca para discutir con ella- dentro de un tiempo seguro que tendrás montones de primos.

-¡¿MONTONES?!

Al oír la pregunta exasperada de Tai y TK a la vez, no pudo reprimir la carcajada, Mimi comenzó a reírse al igual que el resto de sus amigos, a excepción de su hijo que no entendía la gracia, y más bien parecía enfadado con Tai por arruinarle sus planes respecto a sus futuros primos.

-Creo que es hora de que Sen se vaya a dormir.

Mimi se puso de pies, con el niño acurrucado entre sus brazos. Un segundo después Matt se levanto del asiento y todos los demás siguieron su ejemplo. Davis se desperezo y se acerco al pequeño bulto que se agazapaba en el regazo de Mimi.

-Bueno coleguilla, ya nos veremos más a menudo, aunque la próxima vez vendré con protectores.

Mimi sonrió a Davis que la beso en la mejilla.

-A ti también espero verte más seguido.

-Nosotros también nos vamos.

Takeru y Hikari se levantaron y despidieron de ellos, Cody, Izzy y Joe siguieron su ejemplo.

-Creo que deberíamos hacer lo mismo.

Yolei se volvió con cara de pena a Ken.

-Pero yo quiero hablar más con Mimi, tengo que contarle uno montón de cosas.

Ken ignoro las protestas de su novia y se dirigió a Matt para agradecerle la cena.

-Yolei vamos…

Mimi sonrió ante la cara amohinada de la chica.

-No te preocupes, ahora que estoy aquí quedaremos más amenudeo.

Yolei torció el gesto un momento, finalmente se levanto decidida.

-¡Esta bien!, pero tenemos que ir un día juntas de compras- Mimi asintió, Jolei se volvió al sofá donde solo quedaba una persona.- Tai, ¿no crees que es tarde?

Tai sonrió poniéndose más cómodo.

-Sin duda.

Yolei y Matt fruncieron el ceño a la vez.

-Deberías irte a dormir.

Tai miro al rubio con fingida sorpresa.

-Pero no estoy cansado.

-Pero yo sí.

Mimi observaba la escena perpleja de asombro, ¿Por qué estaba Matt tan molesto con Tai? Era normal que quisiera pasar más tiempo con él, después de todo no se veían muy amenudeo…

-Si quieres te puedes quedar un rato con Matt, si se os hace tarde hay habitaciones de sobra, y…

-¡NO!

La contundente negación de Matt la tomo tan de sorpresa, que incluso hubiera jurado que dio un pequeño saltito.

-Pero qué te pasa?

La oscura mirada de Matt podría haber matado a su amigo, no así su voz, ya que hablo con una increíble dulzura.

-Lo digo por su bien, además yo también me quiero _ir a la cama_.

No podía decir porqué pero aquella frase hizo que se sonrojara, era como si "irse a la cama" implicara "hacerlo con ella". La sonrisa de Tai fue deslumbrante mientras se levantaba...

-Si querías estar a solas con tu bonita mujercita, no tenias más que decirlo, ah, si yo tuviera una chica tan guapa en mi casa tampoco desearía salir de la cama.

Mimi pensó que podía morir de vergüenza al escuchar las palabras de Tai, también pensó que Matt negaría su afirmación o que estaría irritado o avergonzado, pero cuando al fin reunió valor para mirarlo se dio cuenta que era todo lo contrario, su mirada se había vuelto a suavizar y parecía…, Mimí parpadeo incrédula, satisfecho.

* * *

Bueno al fin, Matt cerró la puerta tras Tai y disfruto un segundo de la paz y la tranquilidad del silencio que reinaba ahora su casa. Se apoyo en la puerta con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Había llegado el momento, pero ¿Cómo hacerlo? Por una vez quería hacer las cosas bien con Mimi, pero no sabía exactamente que preferiría ella, además estaba el inquietante hecho de que él nunca había declarado su amor a ninguna otra mujer, simplemente porque él nunca había sentido lo que sentía por su pijilla. Frunció el seño débilmente, ¿y si se lo decía directamente? Subía las escaleras y lo soltaba, torció el gesto, no, eso la asustaría, y él la quería receptiva… bueno, pensó con una picara sonrisa en la boca, siempre podría hacerla el amor hasta tenerla receptiva, suspiro con vehemencia, el problema era que se volviera a quedar dormida y luego huyera de él como esa misma mañana, tsk, ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan difícil? Aunque quizás debería empezar por explicarle lo sucedido cuatro años atrás, y a patir de hay contarle lo que la había echado de menos, lo que se había arrepentido, y lo mucho que la amaba.

Sí, esa era la mejor opción, pensó decidido, aunque después la haría el amor hasta cansarla y puede que una vez más.

El ruido de la puerta lo saco de su ensoñación, ¿Pero qué...? si era Tai lo mataria. Abrió la puerta con la seguridad de encontrarse a uno de sus amigos que le informara de que egresaba por que se había dejado algo… lo que no esperaba era ver unos ojos negros llenos de furia tras la puerta. Sin perder el poco control que le quedaba, o quizás en un estado 

catatónico ya, Matt llamo a su esposa sin apartar la mirada del hombre de la puerta.

-¡Mimi! Tú padre ha venido a verte.

Matt oyó la exclamación y luego los rápidos pasos de su pequeña esposa bajando la escalera. En otro momento incluso podía llegar haberlo considerado divertido de no ser porque su suegro estaba asesinándolo de múltiples formas con la mirada.

-Papá- Mimi se acerco a la puerta -¿Qué haces aquí?

Su padre aparto un segundo la mirada del rubio para mirar a su hija con desaprobación.

-Vengo a ver a mi hija, hay algo que tenéis que saber- elevo una ceja mirando a su yerno- ¿Tengo que pedir permiso para pasar?

Matt sonrió fríamente sin apartarse de la puerta.

-Es mi casa- luego se aparto con desgana de la puerta- y la de su hija, aunque es de buena educación avisar que se viene de visita.

-También lo es no robar a las hijas de la gente- farfullo el padre de Mimi entrando en el recibidor de la casa- ¡SAM¡

Matt volvió la mirada a la puerta para ver a un avergonzado abogado encogerse de hombros y seguir a su jefe. ¡Maldita sea¡ pensó matt cerrando la puerta sin cuidado, ¿es que a caso ese estúpido abogado tenía ya los papeles del divorcio?

-Disculpad las molestias.

-No te disculpes Sam, hemos venido por el bien de Mimi.

Matt alzo las cejas, ¿ese hombre no tenia limite? Acaso pensaba que no estaba cuidando bien de su esposa… Matt miro al abogado que carraspeo aclarándose la garganta.

-Bien, la situación es la siguiente, se ha filtrado en la prensa la noticia, mañana todos los medios de comunicación del mundo contaran vuestra historia: que Yamato Ishida está casado con la hija del presidente de la 

corporación Tachikawa, que tienen un hijo en común- Sam hizo una pausa como si buscara las palabras- También explicaran que la eres infiel desde el día de la boda y que por eso ha estado escondida…

Tanto Mimi como Matt estaban perplejos.

-Eso no es cierto, yo no la he sido infiel.

-¿Has sido célibe estos cuatro años?- Le pregunto el padre de Mimi con Sorna- ¿No eres tú el que dicen que ha estado con el catalogo de vistoria's secret?

Matt apretó los puños y los dientes hasta hacerse daño, ¡maldita fama¡

-Eso no es así, yo no sabía que seguía casado con Mimi, y usted lo sabe.

-¿Y si lo hubieras sabido le habrías sido fiel?

De pronto Matt se dio cuenta de que hacía cuatro años se había rendido de una forma inexcusable, sin embrago ella, ella no había esperado, no había sido de ningún otro hombre, y dios sabía lo que se alegraba de eso aunque que hubiera ido diferente no hubiera cambiado nada, pero el caso es que ella lo había esperado, había esperado cuatro años… ¿Por qué? Pestañeo mirándola, y su corazón dio un vuelco, ¿era posible que ella lo hubiera amado? ¿Qué después de todo aun lo amara?

-Sí, la hubiera buscado debajo de la piedras si hubiera sido necesario. – Se encontró con la mirada de la castaña- Protegeré a mi familia, yo cuidare de ti y de Sen, no te preocupes.

-Lo que me faltaba por oír- añadió el padre de mi exasperado- ¿Y cómo demonios piensas lograrlo? Has sido un desastre con mi hija desde el principio.

En serio podría liarse a golpes con su suegro. Pero en cierta forma él tenía razón…

-Aun no lo sé, pero algo se me ocurrirá- se volvió al abogado- ¿podemos impedir que publiquen eso?

Sam meneo la cabeza pesarosamente.

-Lamento decir que iríamos en contra de la libertad de expresión, si fuera mentira, o si publican alguna falsedad, podemos ir a juicio por perjurio, pero este me temo que este no es el caso…

-¡Mierda¡

Mimi se mordió el labio de abajo para reprimir la misma palabrota que había pronunciado el rubio, dios aquello era una locura, debía haberse dado cuenta de que aquello no iba a funcionar, que alguien en algún momento sumaria dos y dos e indagaría para saber su pasado… sus hombros se hundieron, podía sentir el peso del mundo sobre ella, ¡dios esto iba a ser un escándalo¡, y lo peor era que afectaría a Matt, porque quedaría como un libidinoso y un infiel, cuando la verdad es que él pensaba que estaban divorciados, para ser sinceros desde que supo que una estaban casados se había comportado como el perfecto marido que ella supo una vez que seria, pero dios si se decía eso tampoco ayudaría que solo estuviera casado dos horas antes de besar a otra mujer… aunque sora la había dicho que fue un accidente, tal vez… ella se había apresurado al sacar conclusiones…

-Solo hay una solución- La voz grave de su padre la saco de sus preocupaciones- Divorciaros ahora mismo, pondremos los papeles en regla, sin que nadie se entre, parecerá que os divorciasteis hace cuatro años, tú no serás un cerdo infiel, y mi hija no será la mayor cornuda de la historia.

Mimi pestañeo varias veces sin atreverse a mirar a Matt, ¿Qué le podía decir? que no la dejara, que se quedara a su lado… aunque eso cambiase su vida totalmente, no podía volver a herirlo, no quería ni podía volver a decidir por él, si él deseaba el divorcio ella se lo daría, aunque eso acabara con ella.

-¿Qué? No puede estar hablando en serio.

-Yo siempre hablo en serio muchacho.

La castaña observo a Matt que tenía los ojos fuera de las orbitas y a cara blanca como el papel.

-No, no voy a perder a mi familia nada más encontrarlos.

-No tienes porque perderlo, Sam redactara una cuerdo de custodia, podrás ver al niño siempre que quieras. Y no me mires así, por mí ni le mirarías de lejos.

-Eso quedo bastante claro.

Mimi tomo aire, por una vez, solo por una vez tenía que ser fuerte, no podía ser la niña llorona que había sido de pequeña, ya lloraría después. Se humedeció los labios y miro a Matt directamente a los ojos. Decidida a acabar con lo que había empezado hacia cuatro años.

-Matt ¿quieres que nos divorciemos?- Los tres hombres se volvieron hacia ella como si se acabaran de darse cuenta de su presencia en el cuarto, pero Mimí se mantuvo firme- dejando a Sen a un lado ¿quieres que nos divorciemos?

-Por amor de dios Mimi, no se trata de lo que quiera, es lo mejor para los dos.

Mimi ignoro a su padre y continuo mirando los ojos azules de su marido.

-Yo nunca quise que nos divorciáramos.

Mimi trago saliva de nuevo, notaba la boca seca y el corazón desbocado golpeándole en las costillas.

-¿Y ahora quieres el divorcio?

-No.

Mimi se mordió de nuevo el labio para contener la emoción tenía ganas de caer de rodillas y llorar, no sabía muy bien si por felicidad, o por desahogarse. Aunque antes de eso tenía que estar totalmente segura.

-Entiendes lo que te estoy diciendo…

Matt se acerco a ella y la tomo de los hombros, Mimi nunca había visto los ojos azules de Yamato tan brillantes.

-Mimi, lamento muchísimo lo que sucedió en nuestra boda, dios sabe que llevo cuatro años arrepintiéndome de un estúpido malentendido, - se paso la manos por la cara antes de volver a sujetar sus hombros de nuevo- fui un idiota, debería haber hablado con ella delante de todos, debería haber salido de esa habitación a buscarte en el mismo momento que me di cuenta de que estaba enamorado de ti… yo solo… espero que me perdones Mimi.

Mimi apenas lo escuchaba, solo podía oír que él estaba enamorado de ella, o al menos lo había estado, parecía que todo lo demás carecía de importancia, que daba igual, ya no importaba la prensa, ni su padre, ni su horrible boda, solo le importaba que él siguiera queriéndola, como ella lo amaba, que aunque pareciera imposible pudiera existir un futuro para ellos.

-¿A…Aun me quieres?

La sonrisa que le brindo Matt la deshizo por dentro.

-¿Lo has dudado? Por dios, si casi me tenias de rodillas, he intentado decírtelo tantas veces… pero siempre aparecía algo o alguien que me interrumpía, y … A la mierda con todos Mimi, confía en mí por favor, puede que no lo merezca, pero déjame tratar de hacerte feliz hasta el último de días.

Las lágrimas de Mimi corrieron por sus mejillas sin control, ya sabía de que eran, eran lagrimas de felicidad, de un desahogo feliz.

-Sí.

Fue lo único que pudo musitar, antes de que él la estrechara entre sus brazos.

-¿Has oído eso Sam? Maldita mi suerte voy a tener a un maldito yerno rockero mínimo durante los próximos cuatro años.

-Eso parece señor, aunque en mi opinión es probable que sea su yerno de manera vitalicia.

-Dios nos coja confesados…

-Oh, papá, Matt no es tan malo, incluso puede que alguna vez os lleguéis a llevar bien.

Su padre la miro con un suspiro.

-Espero que sepáis donde os estáis metiendo, es probable que mañana la prensa os despelleje vivos.

-No se preocupe, eso ya lo hace usted bastante bien y lo hemos superado, lo de la presa será solo cuestión de tiempo, ya se les olvidara.

Su padre se cruzo de brazos y les dedico una mirada cansada.

-¿Y donde vais a vivir? En mi opinión el ambiente de las giras no son lo adecuado para un niño.

Matt sonrió.

-Y menos que para ninguno para Sen.

-A mi no me importa si tengo que vivir en una rulot e ir por todo el mundo , para estar a tu lado.

Matt la miro divertido.

-¿Tú? ¿En una rulot? ¿Sin servicio de habitaciones?-Mimi le saco la lengua, y matt la acaricio la mejilla.- No querida por una vez tu padre tiene razón, no es sitio para Sen, y tú pequeña calamidad eres mi princesa, y vas a vivir como tal. Supongo que ya tengo mucha fama, puedo dar una gira al año en verano, será como ir de vacaciones, y el resto del año trabajar en el estudio con los chicos y volver a casa con mi familia por las noches ¿Qué te parece la idea, nos quedamos en Japón?

Mimi sonrió feliz.

-Nos quedamos en Japón. Además Sen tiene un encantador abuelo que seguro que estará encantado de quedarse con su nieto algún mes en vacaciones.

Su padre gruño con aprobación.

-Ese niño será un estupendo heredero de la compañía.

-A lo mejor prefiere el rock.

-Eso ya lo veremos…

* * *

Finalmente su suegro se había marchado y por fin estaba en casa con su familia, dios podía notar como si pesara quince kilos menos, hasta el aire le parecía más fresco, era… era feliz, se envolvió en una toalla y salió del baño al cuarto que se suponía compartía ahora con su esposa, claro que eso era mucho decir, probablemente ella estaba totalmente avergonzada , dios si hasta él estaba nervioso, y no tenía sentido porque ella había sido suya la noche anterior, aunque esta vez se juro que iría despacio, que sería tierno, sí eso era lo mejor, un buen principio, a fin de cuentas, tenían toda la vida por delante…

Salió del cuarto de baño moviéndose el pelo con la mano para secarlo, y se detuvo de golpe a ver a Mimí de pies al lado de la cama esperándolo, estaba tan guapa, y era tan… suya.

Matt abrió la boca para decir algo, cualquier cosa, pero permaneció en silencio y la atrajo hacia su piel húmeda y desnuda. La miró a los ojos durante un largo momento, y la besó en los labios. No había sido su intención hacerlo así, sin hablar de nada antes, sin tranquilizarla, sin hacer planes pero llevaba una eternidad luchando contra lo que sentía por ella… entonces sintió que Mimi deslizaba los dedos por su pecho desnudo hasta llegar a sus hombros, que los enterraba en su pelo para acercarlo más, y que respondía con la misma pasión que él sentía en su interior

Ella era tan dulce. Él se estremeció mientras la apretaba contra sí y sentía la calidez de su cuerpo bajo el sino camisón, la perfección de sus formas, la perfección con la que encajaban el uno con el otro.

La alzó un poco para acercarla más, y la llevó a la enorme cama. En vez de tumbarla con cuidado, cayó con ella sobre el colchón, y Mimi empezó a acariciarle los hombros, los brazos y la espalda con confianza creciente. Apartó los labios de los suyos y volvió a mirarla a los ojos, podría beber amor de ellos si no estuvieran ambos tan cegados por la pasión. Volvió a besarla, ansioso por saborear la dulzura de su boca, mientras ella abría los labios y sus lenguas se encontraban.

Aprovechó para recorrer con los labios su cuello y la piel de sus senos, mientras sus manos la acariciaban por encima del camisón. Ella empezó a retorcerse contra él y tensó los dedos en su pelo, y sus movimientos lo enloquecieron. Al sentir que ella posaba los labios en su hombro y que lo acariciaba con la lengua de forma instintiva, se apretó más contra su cuerpo sin dejar de recorrerla con la boca, hasta que no pudo seguir soportando la barrera de la ropa.

Se levantó poco a poco, y no apartó la mirada de aquellos ojos tan enigmáticos como las sombras mientras la desnudaba y se tumbaba a su lado, mientras sus cuerpos se encontraban piel contra piel. Volvió a acariciarla con los labios mientras la recorría con las manos y saboreaba su textura cálida y vital.

Cuando Mimi soltó una exclamación ahogada y se arqueó, él se perdió en su aroma, en el roce de sus dedos, en la exquisita y atormentadora caricia de su lengua. Ella se movió a lo largo de su cuerpo mientras su pelo sedoso lo excitaba al rozarle la piel. Mierda, él se había propuesto ser sensible, ir con cuidado, sin prisa, sabiendo que era la primera noche del resto de sus vidas, pero mientras se amaban con los labios y las manos se sintió cada vez más enfebrecido, y la ternura fue dando paso a una pasión desatada.

Fue deslizándose por su cuerpo mientras la acariciaba con los labios. Saboreó sus senos hasta dejarla jadeante, y entonces bajó hasta su estómago. Descendió hasta sus tobillos, y fue ascendiendo por la parte interna de sus muslos.

Mimi enterró los dedos en su pelo, deslizó las manos por su espalda con una intensidad febril… él sintió la sacudida sobresaltada de su cuerpo y oyó cómo exhalaba bruscamente, cómo jadeaba y gritaba de placer.

Después de volver a ascender por su cuerpo, la miró a los ojos y volvió a apoderarse de sus labios. La besó mientras ajustaba sus cuerpos, y entonces la penetró con cuidado a pesar del fuego que lo consumía.

Mimi no gritó, pero se aferró a sus hombros mientras él empezaba a mover lentamente las caderas. Ella no tardó en empezar a seguir el ritmo que él fue marcando, y cuando se estremeció, Matt liberó todo el poder que había estado conteniendo.

Ella lo rodeó fuertemente con los brazos mientras parecía fundirse contra él, y entonces empezó a moverse de tal forma, que Matt se sintió en un torbellino de placer que recorrió su cuerpo, sus extremidades, su sexo. El tiempo no existía, el fuego y las sombras habían desaparecido, el 

mundo era pura oscuridad y luz cegadora. Ella ya no era frágil, sino un torbellino de fiebre y de pasión que se movía contra él, con él, que frotaba todo su cuerpo y lo enfundaba.

Matt luchó contra el clímax, ya que quería que ella sintiera antes ese placer, sabía que ella no tardaría en alcanzarlo; cuando pensaba que moriría por el calor que lo abrasaba, ella se estremeció, se tensó y se relajó. Entonces se permitió el goce agónico de estallar en su interior. Los temblores lo sacudieron una y otra vez, mientras ella no dejaba de temblar contra su piel.

* * *

**Cuatro años después:**

-¿Estas nervioso?

TK sonrió mirando a Kari.

-Bueno puede que un poco, las bodas no se nos dan muy bien a los hombres de mi familia.

Mimi lo miro con comprensión.

-Tal vez no, pero te garantizo que sois unos maridos maravillosos.

TK rio y miro a su hermano, Mimi siguió su mirada y vio que estaba hablando con Tai al otro lado de la gran mesa del jardín, aquellas comidas todos juntos los habían mant5enido unidos durante todos esos años, era maravilloso poder seguir viendo a sus amigos, Dios, tenía que estar prohibido ser tan feliz como lo era ella.

-MAMÁ.

Mimi se volvió al niño rubio de casi ocho años que la miraba con una ceja levantada exasperado.

-¡Dila que me suelte!

Mimi bajo la mirada a la pequeña niña pelimorada que se aferraba a la pierna de su hijo como si fuera un tesoro. Oyó la carcajada de TK detrás de ella y se mordió un carrillo para evitar la suya propia.

-Es pequeña Sen, tendrás que tener paciencia.

El niño la miro ceñudo, cuando adoptaba esa postura era muy parecido a su padre.

-¡¡A si no puedo jugar!!

Mimi suspiro divertida.

-Creo que ella espera que juegues con ella…

-Pero es una enana, yo no quiero jugar con ella mama, es muy pesada.

Mimi miro a la niña de nuevo que tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados tras sus gafas y seguía agarrada con sus pequeños puños al pantalón de Sen, la niña tenía ya cuatro años y la pobre sentía una adoración enfermiza por el pequeño Ishida, claro que eso no era algo que extrañara a Mimi, las niñas de la escuela bebían los vientos por él, y Sen siempre traía regalos y cartas de amor que le daban las niñas, era una pena que su hijo considerara eso una tortura, sonrió ampliamente imaginándolo cuando creciera un poco más y se diera cuenta de lo útil que era…

-¿Crees que tu hija soltara alguna vez la pierna de Sen?

Matt sonrió mirando a Ken que se volvió para observar la escena, Mimí hablaba con ambos niños, lo más probable que intentando que la pequeña garrapatilla soltara al niño. Ken se encogió de hombros y contesto a Tai:

-No lo creo, es igual que su madre… - miro a Matt con fingida lastima- no sabe lo que le espera.

Tai rio y le dio un golpe en la espalda a Ken.

-Alégrate hombre, Sen no será un mal yerno.

Ken alzo una ceja.

-Espero que pienses lo mismo, tu hija no tiene ni un año y no hace más que mirarlo y echarle los brazos.

La cara de Tai se endureció.

-Mi hija no hace eso, es que es pequeña y no controla el equilibrio.

Esta vez fueron Ken y Matt los que se rieron.

-Ya pues solo pierde el equilibrio con Sen.

Tai miro ceñudo a su amigo.

-Tú hijo es imán maligno para las niñas.

Matt no pudo ocultar un brillo de orgullo en sus ojos y una amplia sonrisa en su cara.

-Lo sé.

Tai suspiro.

-Ríete, ya te veremos a ti si dentro de unos meses lo que tiene Mimi es una niña.

El rubio miro a su esposa, era increíble que aun lo fascinara su sonrisa de aquel modo. Estaba increíblemente guapa pese a estar embarazada de seis meses, no se lo habían dicho aun a nadie pero Mimi iba a tener una niña, Matt sonrió, aquello parecía una epidemia de niñas, menos mal que Joe había tenido un niño hacia ya 4 años. Una niña, estaba deseando verle la pequeña carita a la niña, esta vez iba a estar allí desde el principio, podía imaginarse a su pequeña, la veía igual que Mimí, puede que con el pelo rubio o sus ojos, pero con la misma hermosa sonrisa, con su pequeña nariz, e incluso igual de mimada que ella, de eso se iba a ocupar él personalmente.

-Bueno ya afrontare los problemas cuando lleguen, al menos sé que Senshi no será un problema si no un aliado.

Tai abrió la boca para protestar.

-Oh, pero me encantara verte cuando la pequeña se junte con un rockero rebelde y maleducado.

Matt alzo una ceja y se volvió a su suegro que acababa de llegar. Se rasco detrás de la oreja.

-Nunca fui maleducado.

-Sí que lo fuiste, pero no te preocupes esa nieta mía será mi venganza.

Matt no pudo evitar una sonrisa, si bien no podía decir que veía a su suegro como un amigo, o como un segundo padre sí que habían comenzado a tolerarse, puede que incluso a crear una relación difícil de clasificar, pero relación al fin de cuentas.

-No te preocupes estoy totalmente seguro que seré un suegro cruel y atemorizante- le gruño un ojo a su Tai- he tenido un buen maestro.

Y lo cierto era que no le importaba el futuro, porque sabía que nunca estaría solo, tenía a su familia, la tenía a ella, y con ella cualquier futuro era de color de rosa.

_Fin_

* * *

**Bueno pues esperamos que os guste el final, y lo dicho mil perdones por el retraso y para compensar colgamos seguidamente el primer capítulo del nuevo fic, que esperamos que os guste XD **

**Un besazo a todos y muchísimas gracias por leer.**

**Nos vemos!!**

**Sandra y Fresi**


End file.
